New Beginnings
by Airam4u
Summary: New friendships, new alliances, new discoveries... New Beginnings. Important: I just reposted the full correct version of Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and characters are owned by MTM, TNT and NBC Productions. Don't bother suing me, I have no money. Besides these corporations were doing nothing with them, so I decided to borrow them for awhile.  
  
This is my first FanFic ever, I started this awhile ago and got parts of it up on another site before it went down. I am finally getting around to finishing up this story. I will tell you now, that this is going to be a long story. Enjoy...

* * *

Saturday Nov. 17  
Downtown Philadelphia  
12:30AM  
  
He came around the corner running for his life. He raced down the alley not looking back for fear that They might be there. The infamous 'They', the ones who never left him alone. Why couldn't They just let him be a free man with a life of his own. 'There up ahead,' he thought. He ran even faster to the slightly ajar door. As he was about to enter the door he changed his mind and looked up at the fire escape ten feet further down. He quickly looked down the alley in the direction he came from. Seeing no one, but sensing that They were closing in on him, he threw the door open and quickly ran to the fire escape and hoisted himself up.  
  
He was taking a chance by choosing the fire escape over the doorway if they found him in his current spot, he would have no hope of escaping from there. But as he found an inset in the building he simmed the situation at hand with the training They had given him and concluded that he would be fine up there.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the pretender, across the alley a pair of eyes bore down on him and looked on with fury. She looked on as she saw him climb up the fire escape. "No way in hell am I going to let some punk ruin this sting!" she whispered to herself. She was about to head down and break the guy's legs when a black sedan came careening around the corner, and three people stepped out. The first one out was a middle aged man, then a brunette, and lastly a…. 'Oh my god!' she thought, 'is that him?'

* * *

"Check that side of the alley Sam," Miss Parker said with gun drawn in hand. She looked at her brother as they both started walking down the alley. Miss Parker was the first one to notice the open door. "There!" she yelled as she pointed at the door, and indirectly at the pretender. All three sprinted to the door and raced inside.  
  
As they ran to the door, two sets of eyes looked on. One with hope and fear, the other with confusion and anger.

* * *

As soon as Jarod saw all three head into the doorway he waited a minute before climbing down the fire escape and making his escape. Across the alley, the woman saw him start to move and headed downstairs in hopes of getting some answers. Jarod silently walked over to the Centre-issued car with a plan starting to form in his mind. He walked to the hood of the car and started to pop the hood when he heard the gun cock behind him. He froze out of shock realizing that the Centre had finally recaptured him.  
  
"Don't move or I'll blow your head off!" the female voice behind him whispered. To Jarod the sound was almost like music to his ears since he didn't recognize the voice as belonging to his huntress. "Now put your hands up and slowly turn around" she whispered.  
  
Jarod started to comply with the order as an idea started to form in his mind. He started to slowly turn around, when he quickly threw his arms out and snatched the gun from the woman's hands. In the same movement he was able to turn her around and have her right hand twisted tightly behind her back as he held her own gun against her temple. The woman was completely shocked; she had never been beaten so quickly and effortlessly before. She started to struggle except her captor only held her hand tighter and twisted it more.  
  
"Stop struggling or I'll break your arm," Jarod whispered into her ear as he gave her arm an extra twist showing her he meant business. She winced in pain but decided not to keep on struggling, at least for now. Jarod felt bad for threatening the woman but he had no choice, he couldn't go back to the Centre.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she asked her captor as he looked up and down the alley. When she heard no reply, she started to struggle some more as she continued, "Lemme go you-"  
  
"Shut up or I'll break your arm," he said as he gave it another twist that again made his prisoner quiet up. He couldn't figure out where she had come from and sneak up on him the way she had. "Where'd you come from?" he asked her quietly; when he received no reply he gave her arm another twist and got a wince in reply. He pushed the barrel of the gun harder into her temple before he finally got an answer.  
  
"Across the alley, the door between the two dumpsters"  
  
"Is there anyone else behind that door?"  
  
"No it was just me," she replied.  
  
"You better be telling the truth," Jarod looked over at her and decided that she was telling the truth. He headed over to the door with the woman in front of him. "Open the door," he told her. They both entered, and as soon as they had entered, Jarod whipped the girl around and made her lock the door. "Where to now?" he demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play smart with me," he said as he tightened his grip on her arm, "where were you hiding out?"  
  
"Upstairs, on the third floor... third door on the right"  
  
"Thank you... now was that so hard? No. Let's go then." They headed up the two flights of stairs and on the second floor landing she tried to make a break for it but got nowhere. Instead she ended up getting hit across the back of the head knocking her unconscious. Jarod picked her up and carried her up the rest of the way.

* * *

Inside the warehouse Miss Parker, Lyle and Sam had given up the search for Jarod concluding that he had once again duped them. "This is another dead end" Lyle remarked.  
  
"Well thank you once again brother for that deep insight" Miss Parker replied as she looked at him. Lyle just returned the look and added his trademark sneer.  
  
"Let's go check the alley one more time in case the genius left any tracks," Lyle replied.  
  
"Fine," was the only reply he got from his icy, but beautiful, sister, as they all headed back out into the alley. They split up once they were all in the alley. Lyle stepped into the shadows as he pulled out his phone and started to dial.

* * *

Just above the alleyway, Jarod walked around the room in a slight state of shock and curiosity. 'Who is this woman and what is she doing up here with all this fancy surveillance gear?' he thought to himself as he surveyed the equipment and the limp body in the corner in the room. 'She can't be Centre though, there's no way they could have anticipated my running down this alley!' He looked down into the alley as he saw his three pursuers come out into the alleyway from the warehouse across the alleyway.  
  
He was distracted from the view outside the window by the movement within the room he now occupied. Jarod turned and looked at the bound and gagged woman as she started to awaken. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she wasn't in control of the situation, then her eyes fell on Jarod-her captor. She didn't even struggle, conceding that he was in control. Jarod noticed this behavior in his prisoner as he approached her and knelt down before her. "If I take off the gag, will you promise not to scream?" he asked her as he sized her up and down.  
  
She too sized him up and down with her eyes as she nodded yes. She saw in his eyes that he meant business, but also that he wouldn't harm her without reason. As he took off the gag she quietly coughed and thanked her captor.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied. "Now who are you and what are you doing up here with all this gear?" He looked into her eyes and tried to determine if she would end up lying to him.  
  
She returned the stare wondering if she should tell him the truth, or at least part of it, as she looked into his eyes. "My name is Kate Foster," she said deciding to give him part of the whole truth as she gave him her cover name. "I'm supposed to meet someone in the alley later tonight and I just wanted to protect myself and cover all the angles." Seeing as to how she believed the man she was supposed to meet was already chasing the man before her, she decided not to divulge that piece of information.  
  
Jarod was about to say something when the phone in the room started to ring and startled him. "You expecting someone to be calling? And don't lie to me, I don't need you all that much," he told her as he pointed the gun right at her head.  
  
"It's the man I'm supposed to meet later to confirm our meeting. If I don't answer then he'll know something is wrong"  
  
"Why should I care whether or not he knows something is wrong?"  
  
"Please I need to answer this call," she pleaded as the phone rang a second time. "Look you can listen in if you want, just let me take that call please!"  
  
Jarod looked at the woman and the phone before deciding to let her accept the call, besides what harm could it cause. "You say anything about what's happened just now and I'll shoot you in the foot. Cancel the meeting for tonight without alarming him. Remember I'll be on the line with you," he told her as he dragged her to the chair by the phone and placed a head set on both their heads. On the fourth ring he answered the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just reposted this, I don't know what happened but I just noticed that the full version was not posted. Here is this chapter in it's entirety.

* * *

Downtown Philadelphia  
Saturday Nov. 17  
12:45AM  
  
-Hello  
-What took you so long to answer the phone?  
-Sorry I was in the other room. So are we still on for tonight?  
-Uh… no something's come up on my end and I won't be able to make the meet tonight. We'll meet tomorrow night. I'll call you again tomorrow after 6 with the time. -Wait you want me to just sit around here and wait for your call.  
-Yes I do expect you to wait for my call, especially since I'm the one with the money!  
  
As the conversation carried on, Jarod's eyes looked on with shock as he tried to withhold himself from interjecting in the conversation. 'How the hell could They have set this one up?' he kept asking himself over and over, 'My god, I can't believe she's with the Centre!' Luckily the woman couldn't see his reaction since he was standing behind her. As the conversation abruptly ended, Jarod awakened from his thoughts and pulled out his gun. He held it against the base of Kate's skull. Kate froze as she felt the cool metal and started to tremble when she heard the gun cock. She was about to say something but decided against it.  
  
"Who do you work for? And how do you know Lyle?" Jarod demanded.  
  
"I work for no one and I don't know anyone named Lyle" was all she could muster up to say.  
  
"There's no way you could get this type of surveillance equipment alone. Some of this stuff is barely out of development, which can only mean a few things... and I'm going to ask you one more time, how do you know Lyle, the man you were talking to on the phone?" he asked fearing that she would reveal that she worked for the Centre.  
  
"The man I was talking to on the phone wasn't Lyle, and I won't give you his name... besides that conversation is none of your business."  
  
"When it comes to the Centre it is my business!"  
  
"What Centre?"  
  
"You already know... you were just speaking to one of their employees, a thumbless man named Mr. Lyle"  
  
When Jarod mentioned the defining characteristic of her contact, Kate suddenly froze as her mind raced trying to figure out what was happening and how all this had come about. 'How could he know about my contact, this Mr. Lyle as he calls him?'  
  
"Rings a bell doesn't it?" Jarod stated as he came around her and stood in front of her, gun still aimed at her head. "How did you guys set this one up? How much time before they come up here?" he demanded of her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Before who comes up here?"  
  
Jarod looked into her eyes and saw that she genuinely did not know what he was talking about. 'Maybe she's not with the Centre after all?' "All right let's start at the beginning, what are you doing here? And I want the full story quickly."  
  
"Why should I tell you anything? I-"  
  
"Because I'm not the one tied up and looking down the barrel of a gun!"  
  
Kate paused as she considered her options; there really weren't any options though if she wanted to live. "Okay then...A few weeks ago I find out about this thumbless man, you're Mr. Lyle, whom I know as Carl Smith, who wants to buy some information which I can provide him with."  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"He wanted some information on satellites and some federal mainframes."  
  
"So you're selling secret information to the highest bidder? Is that it?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all! I've been trying to set him up for a sting for the past few weeks, and it was supposed to go down tonight, but that was before you showed up. And don't bother asking me who I work for because I work alone and for myself." Jarod just looked at her studying her as he nodded his head, imploring her to continue on with the story, even though he doubted her working alone. "As I was saying I heard about Carl a few weeks ago and then contacted him about the information I could provide him with. We were supposed to meet tonight to make the trade. He would call a half hour before the meet to let me know when it would happen, and I would provide him with the place we would meet at. I chose this alleyway, and so I've been staking it out all day. Then you came running around the corner and I saw you climb up the fire escape as Carl and two others showed up, chasing you I presume. When I saw you climbing down I decided that I wasn't going to let you ruin this sting... except that didn't work out quite how I had hoped which brings us to here...So how do you know Carl? Or Mr. Lyle as you call him?"  
  
Jarod continued to study her face. Determining whether or not she could be trusted. His mind came to a decision but he needed some supplies first. He went to the window and looked down into the alley to see Miss Parker, Sam and Lyle standing around the car looking at each other.

* * *

"Where the hell could Jarod have escaped to?" Lyle asked out loud but to no one in particular.  
  
"Well we did train him," Parker replied as her phone rang. Turning away from Lyle and Sam she answered the phone with her trademark,  
  
-What? -Miss Parker, it's Broots. I think I may have a lock on Jarod's lair.  
-Excellent Broots! That's possibly some of the best news I've heard today! So give it to me will you, I don't have all night!  
-I think he's in an apartment on Walnut and 38th Street, it's called the Castle and it's apartment 503. I got this from a-  
  
Miss Parker abruptly hung up the phone as she got the info she wanted. She wasn't in the mood to hear Broots' rambling. "We got a lock on Jarod's lair here in Philly. Let's go!" she said as she turned toward her companions and headed back to the car. Once they were all in the car they headed out the alley the way they had come in. They left the alley not knowing that their pretender was still there.

* * *

As Jarod saw Miss Parker answer the phone and then looked on as he saw them all climb into the car and leave with a hurry he couldn't help but smile. He figured his time delayed program had done it's duty once again. Once he was done with a pretend he would activate his program and then after a certain amount of time, an 'anonymous' call would be placed to the Centre leaving them with enough information so that they could find his previously inhabited lair. Only this time it was a little too close for comfort. Jarod was distracted from the window when he heard Kate speak again, "So how do you know Carl or Lyle or whatever his name is?" Jarod just continued to look at her. He walked over to her with a half crazed look in his eyes that scared Kate as she wondered what he was going to do with her.  
  
He slowly walked around her, never taking his eyes off her. As he stood behind her, Kate looked over her shoulder trying to conceal the fear in her heart that this was the end of the line for her. Jarod slowly untied the gag that still lay around her neck still pondering which course of action to take. He stood behind there just looking down at her, holding the gag in his hands. The silence was killing Kate. Slowly Jarod brought his hands out in front of Kate's face and held the gag stretched out in front of her mouth,  
  
"Open up," he demanded of her. Kate reluctantly complied with the demand as she opened her mouth. Jarod slowly yet firmly affixed the gag in place. He then gathered some of the extra rope he had found earlier and proceeded to tie Kate to the chair around the chest, hands and feet. Once she was secured to the chair he laid the chair and Kate in it down on its side. The entire time Kate just kept trying to get a look into his eyes to find out what he had in mind, but the entire time he kept avoiding looking into her eyes, almost as if he felt sorry for what he was doing.  
  
Once he was done immobilizing Kate, Jarod came around in front of her and finally looked down at her. "I'm going to be gone for a bit to get some things, but I'll be back," he told her before quickly walking around her and leaving through the door. As soon as Jarod had left Kate started to struggle against the ropes holding her in place, but it was to no avail. After 10 minutes of struggling, she just waited for him to return.

* * *

2:00AM  
  
Jarod reentered the room with several things with him. Along with him he brought the DSA case, which contained his entire life, his computer and a duffel bag filled with other supplies and some clothes. He set up his computer on the table and took out his digital camera from the duffel bag. Once he had everything all set up, he turned his attention back to his prisoner who had been silent the entire time. He brought her and the chair back up into an upright position on the other side of the table across from his computer. "I'm going to take this gag off now on the condition that you don't scream and cooperate with me, alright?" Once Kate nodded her head he slowly removed the gag from her mouth.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take your picture," he told her.  
  
"What do you need to take my picture for?" Kate asked back with a slight hint of fear in her voice. A trace of fear that Jarod picked up on.  
  
"To find out who you are of course. And if you don't mind, please stop talking for now," he told her as he took her picture and then hooked it up to his computer and uploaded the new picture. Once he had cleaned up the image, he then connected to the internet to access federal mainframes. 'She mentioned having access to some satellite info, and Lyle's involved so I'll start with the NSA first, and then maybe the FBI,' Jarod thought to himself as he accessed the NSA through the backdoor he had found years ago. Doing a search of employee badges and the picture he had, he came up with nothing initially. Something in his gut told him that the NSA was the right place to start, as he looked over the computer at Kate. Working off the name she had given him, he looked for any file references to the name Kate Foster.  
  
He came up with one match within the files of the assistant director. Jarod quickly read over the file and learned that there was a deep under cover operative whose mission was to smoke out anyone who was a traitor to the United States. There was no mention of the operatives' real name only some of the aliases she would use in her mission, a list which Jarod quickly committed to memory. Jarod once again looked over the computer at 'Kate', estimating that she was no older than 30. Jarod was impressed by this fact since the level of trust given to her within the NSA was very high for someone so young.  
  
Looking at recruitment files for the years between 1992 and 1996 he cross- referenced all files with current assignments. He came up with only three names that had no current assignments, in fact they had no current record. Two of the names belonged to men, leaving one who had to be his prisoner. Looking at her recruitment file he was able to find out her real name. It had taken him a little over an hour to ascertain her true identity. All that time Kate looked on in awe over the speed with which Jarod used his computer, although she was unaware of what exactly he was doing or whether or not he had found who she was.  
  
"So Kate, or should I say Melanie, or Suzan, or Tara, or Stacy," he started to say to her rattling off the first names of her aliases to the shock and fear of 'Kate', "or shall I just use Marie Lawson?" he asked her as he ended with her real name.  
  
'How could he have found out who I am so fast? There's no way he could have done it? I don't exist in the eyes of the NSA anymore?' "What are you talking about, my name's Kate," she replied trying to recompose herself from the shock of his discovery.  
  
"Come now Ms. Lawson, there's no sense hiding it now. I know you work for the NSA, and have been for the past 8 years. You were recruited right out of Northwestern University where you graduated with degrees in Chemical Engineering and Psychology. And based on your current assignment I would say that you rose rapidly within the ranks of the NSA. You have no family. You speak four languages fluently: English, Spanish, German, and Russian. Are an expert marksman, good with explosives, and are learned in the martial arts. Would you like to hear some more?" he asked her with a smile on his face as he turned the computer screen toward her so that she could see the file that he had brought up.  
  
Marie was in complete shock as he rattled off her history to her, looking from the computer screen to her captor and then back again. "How... how did you find out?" she asked him in a quiet whisper.  
  
"It wasn't that hard actually, especially when you're as smart as me and know your way around all the federal agency mainframes."  
  
"What?" she asked still in shock that she had been found out, "who are you?"  
  
"Someone truly without a past," Jarod replied introspectively as his thoughts turned to the family he did not know. After a pause he continued on, "Don't worry about your identity, it's safe with me, besides I'm on your side. I would though recommend that your assistant director take out all references to your aliases in his personal files."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"You found me remember. But I will tell you to stay away from Lyle, he's someone you don't want to trifle with. Besides he's mine, I owe him," he told her as he thought of his slain brother.  
  
"No way am I going to back off Carl now, he's mine. And just what exactly do you owe him? We're talking about national security here."  
  
"Yes and I'm telling you to stay away from him! He killed my brother and stole my life! And if you get involved with him, you'll get hurt too, I can promise you that."  
  
Marie was trying to decipher what exactly he was saying as a look of confusion and sadness came across her face, "I'm sorry about your brother and all, but I can't and won't back off now!"  
  
"Yes you will if you want to live. He's hurt to many people in his lifetime and I won't let you be one of his victims!" Jarod stood up and came around the table toward Marie.  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much!" she told him as she looked at him as he neared her. She was shocked when he pulled out the gag from his pocket and then forced it into her mouth. She tried to say some more since she didn't feel that this conversation was over.  
  
Jarod just looked at her and wondered how he could sever the ties between Marie and Lyle. "Sorry to do this to you again, but it is for your own good," he told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Downtown Philadelphia  
Saturday, Nov. 17  
8:00AM  
  
Jarod woke up from the little sleep he had forced himself to take, he knew that sleep was his ally for with a rested mind he was faster on his feet, even though he hated taking time to sleep. More than anything though he hated the nightmares that he normally had on a nightly basis. He looked over at Marie who lay firmly secured to the cot with rope. It appeared that she too had finally gotten some sleep after struggling about for the first half hour or so. He hated the fact that he had to tie her to the cot, but otherwise she would have run away and gotten either him captured, or herself dead. 'A small price to pay for freedom.'  
  
Jarod stood up and walked over to his laptop to check on the search he had set up before he went to sleep. The search had discovered some of the details of the transactions Lyle was planning on making. Apparently he was stealing Centre funds and channeling them to an account in the Cayman Islands. He also learned what it was he was trying to purchase, and apparently Marie wasn't the only seller he had lined up. After a few minutes at the computer Jarod had cut off Lyle's access to the account, he actually rerouted the money to several charities throughout Boston, New York, and Philadelphia. He then left a 'cookie crumb' within the Centre mainframe for them to follow and notice the missing funds, and hopefully to Lyle.  
  
It was now time to place a phone call.  
  
-Lyle  
-Did you sleep well last night, you were up kind of late.  
-Jarod, I'm sorry I missed you last night.  
-Really... I on the other hand am not. I see that you've been up to some other extracurricular activities outside of the Centre.  
-What are you talking about?  
-Merely 20 million dollars of Centre funds that made its way into an account in the Cayman Islands. Incidentally that money was then anonymously donated to several charities throughout the country.  
-Jarod I'll get you for that!  
-No not really because all your contacts were notified and told that you were actually a federal agent setting them up for a sting, so you might actually want to play it cool for awhile.  
-Jarod I swear when I bring you back here you will be wishing that you were dead!  
-Aah, I'd be careful there Lyle, you wouldn't want me to make another few calls would you? It'd be pretty hard to work with out any thumbs wouldn't it?  
-I'll-  
  
Jarod smiled at himself as he hung up the phone. He then looked over at the now awake Marie, 'At least she's safe now.' "So did you sleep well?"  
  
"Fair. Why did you just essentially sever any contact I'd have with him?"  
  
"Like I said last night, I'm just trying to protect you, you really don't know what you are getting yourself into."  
  
'There he goes again, thinking he's my protector and all... God I really hate that. There's something about him though, he genuinely wants to help,' Marie thought to herself as she studied Jarod. "So... actually it occurs to me that I never got your name. It seems kind of unfair don't you think? You know all about me, and I know nothing about my protector," she said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Jarod," he told her.  
  
"Jarod what? You've gotta have a last name."  
  
"You'd be surprised," he quietly whispered to himself as he looked down and thought of his father and mother.  
  
"Excuse me what was that?"  
  
"Nothing. How about I give you the one for this past week? Trainer," he told her with a small smirk on his face.  
  
Marie merely looked back at him with a puzzled face and was about to ask for some clarification, she decided against it since she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer from him. "Fine, Jarod Trainer... So did you really donate 20 million dollars to charities throughout the country?"  
  
"Actually they were all in Boston, New York and here in Philly," he told her as he got up and started walking over to her. "Just another couple more hours and I'll let you go."  
  
"Really?" Marie asked him slightly shocked, as he nodded his head. "Well how about then untying me in the mean time?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice. "This isn't exactly the most comfortable position-being strapped down to a bed and all."  
  
"I suppose it's not, but you have to give me your word that you won't try anything until I let you go."  
  
She looked into his face and honestly told him, "I promise I won't try anything." She didn't know what it was about him, but she was starting to feel that she could really trust him and his word. Jarod then started to untie a grateful Marie. "Thank you Jarod."  
  
"You're welcome," he said to her as he returned back to his computer to put a few more things in place before leaving. Marie sat herself up on the bed, but didn't get up. She merely sat there and started to analyze Jarod from what little info he had given up.  
Jarod had been working at the computer for the past hour oblivious to the world around him, intent on finishing his work. Marie had sat there trying to figure him out, watching him work in awe at the speed with which he worked. She then slowly got up and walked around behind him to get a look at what exactly he had been up to. What she saw amazed her, not only was he simultaneously accessing the mainframes of the CIA and the FBI, but he was sending messages to someone in Japanese. 'My god, what is this man capable of? How the hell did he get into the CIA's mainframe? The NSA hasn't even been able to do that! Why isn't he working for us? What's he doing... selling secrets to the Japanese?' "So what are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well let's see... I meet you as you are getting chased by three people, one of which was trying to buy government secrets from me, you're very intelligent, and I now know you know Japanese, you're very good with computers, and you've accessed the mainframes of three government bureaus who don't take security lightly. Yet you are concerned about my welfare. So my question is what are you? Who do you work for?"  
  
Jarod stopped his work as she went on, and turned towards her. "I don't work for anyone. I work for myself."  
  
"Oh come on that's bullshit! Where the hell did you get trained?"  
  
"I didn't get trained anywhere, you could probably say I'm gifted," he replied with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"There's no way you could just come upon that kind of information! No matter how smart you are." 'Who is this guy?' kept racing through her mind, as the more they spoke the more intrigued she was by him.  
  
"You're right I didn't just come upon this stuff. And it's a long story, but I've got to finish a few more things before I head out of here if you don't mind?"  
  
'Well hell yes I mind, I wanna know who you are?' she thought, but didn't say anything in reply, just leting him get back to work. She then returned back to the cot where she sat down and began to process what she had learned, or hadn't more like it, from speaking with him. "So how many languages do you know?"  
  
"Around 20," was his curt reply as he continued on with his work.  
  
"What?!?!?! You're kidding me right? You know 20 languages fluently? How the hell did you learn so many languages? Which ones?" 'I've never met anyone who knows more than 6, and they're only fluent in 4 of them.'  
  
"I know all the Romance Languages, two Scandinavian languages, 4 Asian, 2 African dialects, 4 Eastern European, 3 Middle Eastern-all fluently, among others. And like I said I'm gifted."  
  
Marie's only reply was, "I'll say you are!!"  



	4. Chapter 4

Saturday Nov. 17  
Downtown Philadelphia  
9:30 AM  
  
'All right, I'm done with this half of it now. Now how do I get her to change her mind about chasing him? If she keeps trying to get him it'll be the end of her. She doesn't have a chance. She's going to get hurt if she keeps it up... How do I get her to forget about Lyle?'  
  
Marie noticed that Jarod had finished typing and got a very pensive look on his face. She was wondering what he was thinking about, she didn't guess it was about her. She was about to ask him what he was thinking when he stood up abruptly and went over to his duffel bag. He fished around the bag and came out with a little eye-drop-like bottle. Jarod looked down at the bottle and then to Marie, where she detected a small trace of regret on his face.  
  
Jarod walked over to Marie with the bottle still in his hand. "Stand up and turn around."  
  
"O.k. What is that in your hands?" she asked him as she slowly complied with his request, although a bit wary.  
  
"It's nothing," Jarod was starting to hate himself for what he was about to do, but it was for her own good-besides she wouldn't remember it afterwards anyways. He quickly grabbed Marie's right hand from behind, twisted it and held it up high against her back.  
  
Marie was completely shocked at his sudden move of violence. He hadn't harmed her since they'd arrived up here, 'What's this all about?' she asked herself. "What are you doing?!" she practically yelled at him in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this do you but it's for your own good-trust me. Now open your mouth and stick your tongue out."  
  
"What? You're crazy you know that, I won't open my mouth 'til I find out- Owww!" she yelled as he twisted her arm even more.  
  
"Be quiet and open your mouth or I will break your arm. All it's going to do is relax your mind, I promise. You take this and I promise I won't hurt you anymore, okay."  
  
"You promise?" she asked him nearly with tears in her eyes because of the pain. Jarod nodded his head and so Marie opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Jarod then placed two drops of the liquid in the bottle on her tongue, and then released his grip on her arm and stepped away from her.  
  
Jarod just continued walking away from her towards the table, "Here have a seat."  
  
Marie just turned around and glared at him as she nursed her arm. After about a minute she walked over to the chair that he had indicated and sat down.  
  
"Now I want you to relax your mind and body," he told her as he began to hypnotize her.  
  
'There it's over now. I hope it works now,' Jarod told himself as he reviewed what he had suggested to her: she would not remember what Lyle looked like, or that name for that matter, or the fact that he was her Carl Smith, she would forget any mention of the Centre, or what she saw pass in the alley, she would stop contacting Smith, and she would forget the entire incident which had transpired just before he had hypnotized her. He decided not to suggest that she forget everything about him because once she was reawakened it would be worse since she wouldn't know anything about her present situation. He then led her to the bed where he suggested she take a nap immediately after he awakened her from the trance she was now in. Jarod released her from the trance and Marie automatically fell asleep. 'At least that part worked.' Jarod waited 10 minutes before waking her up and telling her that they were leaving. Jarod gathered up all his stuff and led her downstairs to her car. All that time Marie had been silent not uttering a word or sound for that matter.  
  
"Where would you like me to drop you off?"  
  
The question caught Marie off guard. "How about a police station?" she suggested with a smile on her face.  
Jarod turned and looked at her, "How about not. How about your place or hotel."  
  
'No way am I going to let him know where I live,' she thought to herself as she said "How about not."  
  
"Fair enough, I understand why not. How-"  
  
"You do, do you?"  
  
"Yes... you don't want me to know where you live. How about I take you to a park?"  
  
"Fine," was her curt reply.  
  
They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived there, Jarod parked the car and told her to get out of the car.  
  
"This is my car!!"  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm going to need to borrow it for awhile. Don't worry I'll return it to you by the end of the day."  
  
"How will you do that?"  
  
"It'll be in the alley tonight, right where you left it."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Yes, just like that. You have my word." He really hoped he believed her. And with that she shut the door and Jarod drove off. As he was driving off Jarod looked into the rearview mirror and thought to himself, 'I hope that's not the last time I see her.'  
  
At the same time a hundred yards behind him, Marie was thinking 'Who is he? I will find out who you are Jarod and I'll meet up with you again.'


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Cove, Maryland  
Saturday December 8  
  
Back at the Centre, the search for Jarod was always a step behind him. Miss Parker was getting as impatient as ever, especially with the impending holidays. Because of Jarod she felt she hadn't had a vacation in over three years. Lyle was acting especially strange as late, ever since they'd gone to Philadelphia. Miss Parker had wondered what was up, but since it was Lyle, she didn't really want to know.

That evening Lyle was on his way back to his apartment when he noticed the car behind him that was following him. Fear ran through his mind as he looked down at his one good thumb left and remembered the threat that Jarod had made to him while he was in Philadelphia. "Don't panic, it's okay I can get out of this. I've lost tails hundreds of times," he told himself. It only took him five minutes to lose the tail, after which he rushed back to his apartment as fast as he could. He had been inside his apartment for a mere ten minutes when the phone rang and startled him out of his wits. Warily Lyle walked over to the phone and picked up...  
  
-Yes?  
-Carl is that really you?  
-Who is this?  
-Don't you remember me?  
-Like I said, who is this?  
-It's Lauren... Lauren Matthews... we met five years ago in Europe.  
-I'm sorry I don't know any Lauren Matthews.  
-You've forgotten me? You told me that you would never forget me when we were traveling on our way to Zurich, right before you disappeared... It's really not you is it?... Oh god I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry I'll-  
-Wait, you're Lauren Matthews from Connecticut, we met in France? God I'm sorry. Where are you?  
-Oh you do remember... actually I'm downstairs can I come up?  
-Of course you can, I'll buzz you right in, it's apartment 7F.  
-Thanks, I'll see you in a bit.  
  
'Oh my god, has it really been that long? Five years? I can't believe I forgot her, the One' Lyle was thinking to himself as he eagerly waited to see her, the one woman he had fallen in love with. Lyle was pacing back and forth behind the door when the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and flung the door open to see her standing there as beautiful as when he'd met her. "Hey Lauren."  
  
"Hey Carl, how are you? It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has, I'm doing good. And you?" Lyle just stood there in the door as he stared at her.  
  
"I'm fine thanks," she replied as she smiled and blushed a bit. "I'd actually like to introduce you to someone special." With that she turned behind her and bent down and whispered something that Lyle couldn't here. She then stood up once again and as she turned back to face 'Carl' she led a little girl around in front of her. "Carl I'd like you to meet my baby girl Simone, Simone this is my dear old friend Carl."  
  
Lyle was shocked as he looked down at the little girl with an angelic face. As shocked as Lyle was, Simone was shy. "Um... hi there Simone. Nice to meet you." He told her as he knelt down and offered his hand. Simone only backed further into her mother as she noticed the gloved hand without a thumb. Lyle was taken aback by her movements and saddened as he stood up and looked back into Lauren's eyes. "Kids never really did take to me," he told her quite sheepishly. A silence followed his statement before he finally invited them in.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to invite me in or if we were just going to talk in the doorway," with that remark Lyle bashfully smiled. "You were always a gentleman, a little slow though at the actions!"  
  
"Yeah I remember, sorry."  
  
"For what, there's nothing to be sorry about it, I'm just glad I got to see you."  
  
"Yeah me too. Can I offer you anything? Food a drink?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks, Simone do you want anything?"  
  
The little girl just nodded her head no as she continued to stare at Lyle's hands. For the first time since his run in with the Yakuza, he was ashamed of his hand and actually hid it from sight as he shoved his hand into his pocket.  
  
"God it's good to see you, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are. So what brings you here? How'd you find me?"  
  
"Let me tell you, you're not an easy man to find, Carl, but you go by your middle name now I see. Why the change?"  
  
Lyle didn't know exactly how to respond, to Lauren he was Carl Lyle Smith, he was also a kind sensitive man who adored her. 'Not the sick sadistic monster I really am. She always did bring out the best in me.' "Well it's a long story... let's get back to you. How long are you in town for?"  
  
"For a couple of days... actually I was wondering if I could stay with you for that time?"  
  
"Yeah of course you can... we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Yes we do, I have a lot of things I want to tell you. But first can I put Simone to bed, it's coming up on her bedtime?"  
  
"Of course, you two can take my room."  
  
"Carl that's ridiculous, this is your apartment. We'll take the couch here."  
  
"Lauren please, I insist." He pleaded with her, as she silently nodded her head. "Here the bedroom's this way... and here's the bathroom. There's some towels and sheets in the closet there. I'll wait for you out in the living room." As he left her in the room, he turned back towards her and smiled. It was a genuine smile of happiness, a kind that hadn't passed his lips in a long time.  
  
"Thank you Carl, I really do appreciate it."  
  
A few minutes later she rejoined him in the living room, "So what have you been up to Carl?"  
  
"Oh not much, just work."  
  
"And where might that be? You know I always had to drag information out of you."  
  
"Yeah I remember," as a slight smile crossed Lyle's face as he remembered their time in Europe. "I work at a think tank in Blue Cove which is about forty-five minutes away."  
  
"I'm not surprised, you always were smart," she told him as she smiled.  
  
"So tell me about you what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh not much, just working jobs here and there. Raising Simone is a full time job in itself, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I can only imagine," he replied with a small laugh in his face, and an even bigger smile across his face.  
  
Oddly they both became quiet as they remembered their time spent together. "Carl why did you leave me in Zurich?"  
  
The question caught Lyle off guard, "Well... I... uh..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you, what's done is done right?" She said as she tried to lighten the mood with a smile across her face but pain in her eyes. The silence continued.  
  
"You know you're really good with her?"  
  
"Thanks, she's my pride and joy."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She turned four four months ago... actually that's one of the reasons why I came by. I wanted you to meet her."  
  
"I don't really understand what you're saying Lauren," he asked her with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, but she's your daughter Carl." She had finally gotten out what she had been trying to say, now she only hoped that he would accept them.  
  
"What?" Lauren could hardly hear him as the shock settled in with Lyle.  
  
"I found out a week after you left that I was pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you, and I've been trying to find you for the past year. Carl please say something..."  
  
Lyle was speechless as he processed what she was saying. 'I'm a father?' was all that came through his mind. 'That sweet little girl is my daughter? I can't believe it... Wait I can't do this, I can't be a father.' As that last thought came through his mind he suddenly stood up and walked towards the door. Lauren was startled by his brash move, as she stared at him with pain in her face.  
  
"Say something, please." As he neared the door the only thought she could muster was 'Please don't let him leave me again god?' "Please don't leave us Carl?"  
  
"Uh... I've got to go for a walk. I can't deal with this right now." And with that he walked out the door and ran down the seven flights of stairs out onto the street below. Lauren could only look on as tears formed in her eyes. She went to the window and looked down and saw him run away like a madman. Lauren thought to herself, 'Oh god, I've done it again, I've pushed him away again'

Two hours later Lyle finally came back to his apartment with his mind cleared and a decision already made. As he walked in he saw that Lauren was not in the living room. He searched the rest of the apartment, and with each room he checked, fear filled his mind. The last room he checked was his own bedroom. And there she was, curled up in the bed. 'My baby girl.' As he looked at her, he began to wonder where Lauren was, he ran back out into the living room where on the table he found a letter addressed to him.  
  
Carl,  
I'm sorry to do this to you, but you had to know that you have a daughter. And Simone needs to know who her father is. Please give her the other letter and my ring when she wakes up in the morning. I came to you because I need your help, I have no one left to turn to. I'm dying. I've only got a few more months to go. I can't let Simone see me as I suffer, and so I feel that the only way to protect her is to give her to someone who will care for her, you. She knows I'm dying, and I hope she'll understand why I left her so early. Please take care of our baby doll. I need you to do this, and so does she. I hope you'll forgive me, I never stopped loving you, and I never will.  
Love,  
Lauren  
  
As Lyle read the letter he sank down onto the couch. 'How am I going to do this? I can't be a father... how do I tell her?' And with that thought still in his mind, he got up and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and just looked at Simone sleep. He remained at the door for ten minutes just looking at her, before he entered the room and sat on the chair in the corner. From there he continued to watch her sleep, until he himself fell asleep.

The next morning Lyle woke up as the sun shone into his room. He started to ask himself why he had fallen asleep on the chair, when his eyes fell to the bed and he saw Simone. When he saw her, the harsh reality of the previous night came back to him - he was now a father. As the sun got brighter, Simone began to stir in the bed. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she sat up in bed looking for her mother. When she didn't find her, and instead found Lyle in the corner she merely looked at him, and spoke, "She's gone isn't she?"  
  
Lyle was shocked by the little voice, and the knowledge that lay in her voice. "Yeah she is... I'm sorry Simone." Lyle then remembered the ring and letter Lauren had left for her and began to pull them out of his pocket. "Here your mom left these for you." Lyle walked over to her and handed her the items. He was surprised that she no longer moved back in fear because of him. The rest of the morning was filled with awkward moment after awkward moment as neither wanted to broach the topic. In the afternoon they went on a walk to the park across the street. From a building down the road, Lauren looked on as she saw the two of them walking to the park, 'Please God take care of them!'


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Friday, December 21  
5:00 PM  
  
-Miss Parker, I'm sorry to call you at home and all but I'm really worried. Did you happen to pick up Debbie today after school today?  
-No Broots, why what's up?  
-I can't find her Miss Parker. I called the school and all her friends and no one knows where she is. I'm really starting to worry Miss Parker.  
-I'm sure she's fine Broots, maybe she just went to the mall to do some Christmas shopping? -Come on Miss Parker you know her, she wouldn't do that -Yeah I know... do you want me to come over and help you out?  
-That'd be great Miss Parker.  
-No problem. I'll see you in twenty.  
  
Hardly had she ended the call and begun to close it shut when it came to life in her hands once again. She answered the phone with her trademark,  
  
-What?  
-Parker, it's Lyle, did you pick up Simone today from school? I was running late picking her up and when I got there she wasn't there. Please tell me you have her?  
'What's going on?' she asked herself as she spoke to Lyle  
-No I didn't, I just got home. The same thing happened to Debbie, she's missing.  
-You're kidding me she's missing too? -Lyle are you still in the Blue Cove area?  
-Yeah, why?  
-Come over and we'll figure this out okay.  
-Allright I'll be there in 15 minutes.  
  
Miss Parker then began to talk to herself as she hung up the phone. "What the hell is going on here?" She then called Broots and told him to come over as well.  
  
As Lyle was pulling into the driveway, she received one more phone call, this time it was from Sam.  
  
-Miss Parker, I need your help. My son Tyler has been kidnapped. -'I didn't even know he had a son.' What? How fast can you get over here?  
-I'm actually already on my way. I should be there in ten minutes.  
-Okay I'll see you then.  
  
As she hung up the phone, a pit started to form in her stomach. How was she going to tell Lyle and Broots what she feared, that their daughters had been kidnapped. She decided to hold off telling them her fears until Sam arrived. Once they were all there, they all told their stories. Apparently Sam had received a phone call telling him that 'they' had his son and would contact him within the hour with further instructions. And more importantly that he should not involve the police. As Sam was finishing up his story, Lyle and Broots' cell phones rang at the same time. Neither wanted to answer the phone for fear that their suspicions would become true. Unfortunately for the three fathers, it was true. Their children had all been kidnapped by the same group, and 'they' wanted information from the Centre. They would have five days before terrible things started to happen.  
  
The four were up all night trying to figure out what to do. Broots wanted to just give them whatever information they wanted, that idea was shot down by Lyle who defended the Centre. They all then came to the agreement that they would have to find the kidnappers before the five days was up to get the three children back alive. However they could not agree on a plan of attack. At one point Broots suggested that they get Jarod to help them, the other three looked at him shocked that he would suggest such an idea.  
  
"What? This is just up Jarod's alley, we just need to contact him to get him to help us. Without contacting the police, he's the only one who can get our kids back."  
  
Sam was the first to support the idea, "He's right, we need him."  
  
"Why the hell would he want to help us? In case you all have forgotten, we're chasing him!" Miss Parker reminded them.  
  
Surprisingly Lyle was the next to speak. "They're right you know, he's the only chance Simone, Debbie, and Tyler have."  
  
"You're all crazy you know. We can't do it!... He won't do it!"  
  
"What if we make a deal with him, hang some information about his past in front of him, he wouldn't refuse that." Lyle suggested.  
  
"It'll never work, he'll think it's all a trap. He has no reason to believe us."  
  
"Please Miss Parker, we have to try." Broots pleaded with her.  
  
Miss Parker eventually gave in and agreed to try and get Jarod to help them. They then came up with a plan to follow. Lyle and Broots would stay behind in Blue Cove, while Miss Parker and Sam went on the hunt for Jarod.  
  
Fortunately they didn't have to search long for Jarod.  
  
At three in the morning, the phone in Miss Parker's house rang and startled all present.  
  
-What?  
-I see we're in the holiday mood?  
-Jarod, how nice of you to call, I was just thinking of you.  
-Oh you were, were you?  
-Yes I was, how about we make a deal.  
-What are you talking about? What do you have in mind?  
-How about we swap information on each other's family.  
-Don't play with me Miss Parker. I'm not going to step into a trap. Come on I thought you knew how smart I was.  
-Jarod don't hang up, I'm serious. Please.  
There was silence on the other end of the line, and also in the room where Miss Parker stood as the three men waited to hear what Jarod would do  
-Be in Baltimore tomorrow morning by 7, I'll call you later. Oh yeah, come alone.  
  
And with that being said, he abruptly hung up the phone. Miss Parker looked at her friends and told her that she had a meeting with Jarod for tomorrow morning in Baltimore. After talking over their plan once more, Miss Parker and Sam got into her car and started the drive to Baltimore, which they would barely make in time. It was agreed that Lyle and Broots would stay behind in case the kidnappers called again. Once Miss Parker and Sam had Jarod on their side, they would fly over there and meet up with them.

* * *

7:05AM Outside of Baltimore  
  
-Where are you?  
-I'm just now getting into Baltimore, I drove the entire night.  
-Did you come alone?  
-Miss Parker looked over at Sam as she replied, Yes, where do you want to meet?  
-The train station, main entrance?  
-Fine when?  
-You have exactly a half hour to get there Miss Parker.  
  
Miss Parker was about to say something back but it was pointless once she heard the dead air on the other end. Miss Parker and Sam arrived at the train station with 5 minutes to spare. Miss Parker would go in and draw Jarod out, hopefully she could get him to come down to her parked car, or his, where Sam would be waiting.  
  
Miss Parker walked back and forth in the entrance waiting for Jarod to show up. He was already two minutes late. Jarod instead watched on from a distance making sure she was alone and didn't have a bug on her. Jarod then approached her from behind unbeknownst to her. When he was right behind her, he pulled out his gun and warned Miss Parker.  
  
"Miss Parker, don't try anything unless you want to have a hole in your stomach." Miss Parker froze up as she heard and felt Jarod up against her. Jarod pulled the gun out from her back and pocketed it. "Let's go for a walk shall we?"  
  
Miss Parker didn't protest, but merely complied with his order. "Where we going?" was all Miss Parker asked Jarod.  
  
"To the parking lot, where my car is." With Jarod walking behind her, Miss Parker was able to give the hand signal to Sam letting him know where they were going. Once he received the signal, Sam hurried down to the parking lot to get into position before Jarod and Miss Parker showed up. Sam had barely hidden himself in the parking garage level when Miss Parker and Jarod came through the stairwell door. He followed them as they walked down the aisle. Towards the end of the aisle the pair stopped suddenly among two cars.  
  
"Why now? I've asked you for information before and have always denied me? Why now?"  
  
"I need your help Jarod."  
  
"You never mentioned anything about help before, you said all you wanted was information." Jarod told her as he began to get wary and unsure of his surroundings as he felt a Centre trap closing in on him.  
  
"I know it's what I said, but I need your help, and that's the only way I could think of to get your help. I'm sorry Jarod"  
  
Jarod was never able to say anything in reply as Sam came up behind him and knocked him unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Baltimore, MD  
Saturday, December 22  
10:00AM  
  
When Jarod woke up he found himself handcuffed in a chair in the middle of a hotel suite. Instead of seeing a happy Miss Parker he saw her in quiet conversation with Sam. Sam then noticed that Jarod had come to and notified Miss Parker.  
  
"What do you want Parker?"  
  
"Like I said earlier, I need your help, actually we need your help," she said as she motioned to herself and Sam. Jarod just looked at her without a hint of emotion on his face. "Three children were kidnapped yesterday, two of them were Debbie and Sam's son Tyler. We have five days to get them back, and we need your help to do it." She had purposely left out the fact that the third was Lyle's daughter, knowing that Jarod would refuse if Lyle was involved.  
  
Jarod looked over at an anxious Sam and then back at Miss Parker. His impassive response was, "Pass"  
  
"Look Jarod we really need your help, you're their only hope."  
  
"Pass."  
  
"You can't just sit by and let them die!"  
  
"Why should I help you, you kidnapped me when I was a child. How's it feel Sam to have your life ripped away from you? Now imagine my parents losing two children! Like I said before... I'll pass."  
  
"Please Jarod, I need your help, I'm begging you."  
  
Jarod had never heard such words come out of Sam's mouth, especially with as much love and sincerity as it was said. Jarod looked over at Sam, and saw that this was the truth; they really did need his help. "All right, I'll make you a deal."  
  
Miss Parker was hesitant to reply, but Sam quickly answered for them, "Yes what ever you want." Miss Parker was shocked at Sam's eagerness, but understood.  
  
"You both switch places with me first."  
  
"What? What kind of deal is that? We're not just going to un-cuff you!"  
  
"If you want my help, you'll place both your guns on that table and switch places now, and then I'll tell you the rest of the deal. What do you say Sam?" Jarod continued to look at Miss Parker as he spoke.  
  
Miss Parker looked back at Jarod, when she noticed that Sam was walking over to her with his gun in his hand which was partially aimed at her. "What are you doing Sam?"  
  
"Miss Parker please, do what he says, I can't lose Tyler."  
  
Miss Parker looked into Sam's face and saw the pain on his face, "All right, Jarod you have a deal."  
  
"Both guns on the table please." Both silently complied with the order. "Sam do you have an extra pair of handcuffs? Yes?... good, now handcuff Miss Parker behind her back." Jarod waited for Sam to finish before continuing on, "Have a seat Miss Parker. Sam if you'll please come over here and un-cuff me now." Jarod felt a sense of relief come over him as the cuffs were removed from his hands, and then placed on Sam's. He then led him next to Miss Parker on the sofa, and sat him down.  
  
Miss Parker was the first to speak, "So what's your deal?"  
  
"All right I'll help you find the three kids, with some conditions of course. First, if this is some kind of Centre trap, the Centre will never hear from me again, if it is a trap and I do get caught, I'll escape so fast and disappear so fast that the Centre will once again never hear of, or from me again. If this isn't a trap, then I expect several things from you, one is that you will stop chasing me and two is that you will provide me with information on my parents."  
  
"Jarod I swear it's not a trap, and you have a deal." Miss Parker was once again shocked at Sam's rapid response.  
  
"Now hold on a sec here Sam-" Miss Parker tried to interject, but was cut off by Jarod  
  
"Also you screw up, betray me, or lie to me at any point and I will walk away without a second thought and I will once again disappear. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Yes, just please help me get Tyler back!"  
  
"I will once we have a deal. Miss Parker? Do we have a deal and an understanding?"  
  
Miss Parker looked from Jarod, over to Sam who was pleading with his eyes for her to agree. Resignedly she said "Yes." She had never seen Sam like this.  
  
"Allright then. A few things first, tell me what you have so far. What do the kidnappers want?" Jarod wasn't able to ask any more questions though, nor did he hear any responses. There was someone at the door, trying to get in. Jarod looked up at the door and then back to his two prisoners, he was enraged, "You lying…"  
  
"Jarod wait, this isn't a trap. It's-"  
  
"Shut up Parker, not another word!" he told her in a hushed voice as he walked over to the door, ready to fight his way out of here if he had to. He had barely gotten behind the door, when the door opened and Lyle walked in. Lyle was barely past the door when he felt a fist in his side, and then just as quickly his one good hand was pulled behind his back with such a force that he thought for a second that his arm was going to be ripped out. Lyle was now facing the doorway he had just entered where a shocked and stunned Broots stood motionless. Jarod looked at Lyle and then at Broots, "How many more Broots?"  
  
"Wha…what? There's no one else Ja-Jarod, j-just us."  
  
"Shut the door and bolt it shut…NOW!" As he said that he threw Lyle up against the wall, and jammed his face into the wall. Lyle tried to say something but was quickly threatened as his face was pulled back from the wall and then slammed into the wall. When he tried to say something again, Jarod did the same thing again. Lyle didn't try to say anything anymore, he had learned. In the meantime Broots had shut the door as instructed, further into the room Miss Parker and Sam were standing not knowing whether to approach Jarod or not. "Broots get over by Miss Parker and Sam. You two sit down now," he directed at the handcuffed pair. 'How did I get myself into this corner?' Jarod asked himself.  
  
"Jarod, listen this isn't-"  
  
"Isn't what Miss Parker? A trap? Because it sure looks like one to me. First you guys make me an offer, which turns out to be a lie, then I cut a deal, and then Lyle comes storming in here. What does it look like to you Miss Parker?"  
  
"Jarod, I know this looks bad and all, but let me explain."  
  
"There's nothing to explain, you lied to me, and it'll be the last one." And with that he pulled Lyle from the wall turned him around and kneed him in the stomach. As Lyle doubled over from the pain, Jarod swept his feet out from under him, so that Lyle lay flat on his back. As he was falling, Jarod pulled the gun out from his waist and held it directly between Lyle's eyes. Lyle looked into Jarod's eyes and saw pure rage.  
  
Lyle froze as he lay on his back, with a gun pointed at his head. In his mind he remembered the time after he had kidnapped Nicholas, and only Jarod and himself remained in the cabin. "It's not a trap Jarod. We need your help, our kids need your help," was all he could say.  
  
"'Our kids'? What are you talking about?"  
  
Lyle was opening his mouth to speak, but couldn't get a word out as Jarod moved the gun barrel into his mouth. Jarod turned to a shocked and scared Broots, "Broots you have exactly one minute to tell me what the hell is going on here."  
  
Broots tried to speak but kept stumbling over his words as Miss Parker spoke up, "Jarod-"  
  
"I wasn't speaking to you Miss Parker. Broots?"  
  
"Uh... uh J-Jarod we need your help. Debbie, Tyler and Simone were-"  
  
"Who's Simone?"  
  
"Sh-she's Mr. Lyle's daughter."  
  
Jarod was shocked to hear this, 'How could a monster like Lyle ever be a father?' "What?" he asked Broots incredulously, as he looked down at Lyle.  
  
"Si-Simone is Mr. Lyle's four year old daughter... The three of them were all kidnapped yesterday afternoon. The kidnappers gave us five days to give them information on the Centre and some other classified information. We need your help to get them back." Broots looked at Jarod with a sincere face. "Jarod...?"  
  
Jarod looked from Lyle to Miss Parker to Sam and then back at Broots. What he saw on all their faces surprised him, they were serious, they weren't toying with him this time.  



	8. Chapter 8

Baltimore, MD  
Saturday December 22  
12:30PM  
  
Jarod couldn't believe what had happened. There he was, in a hotel room with the four people who had been chasing him since he'd gotten out. Granted Lyle and Sam were on the couch with their hands handcuffed behind their backs, Miss Parker was between the two with her hands taped together in front of her. Jarod was speaking to Broots in the other room gathering as much information as possible. Jarod couldn't believe what he was hearing from Broots but he had no choice to not believe it- Broots didn't have it in him to lie, especially where Debbie was concerned. Jarod looked down at Broots, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and then out into the room where the three were looking at him in silence, "All right then Broots. Come on." Jarod then led him back into the other room, and stood before the couch. Jarod pointed at Lyle and told him to stand up, "Come on get up."  
  
Lyle did as he was told, not uttering a word. He did however exchange a look of uncertainty with Miss Parker. Jarod led him into the bedroom and sat him down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Who's Simone?"  
  
"Broots already told you, she's my daughter."  
  
"Who's her mother?"  
  
"Someone I met five years ago. Her mother left Simone with me about two weeks ago, which is when I found out."  
  
"What's her name? And why would anyone leave a child with you?"  
  
"Her name is Lauren Matthews and she's dying so she left her with me. Look Jarod I'm telling you the truth. I can't lose her, not after I just found out about her."  
  
Jarod looked down at Lyle and couldn't help but laugh, "You're kidding right? You want me to help you get your new found family back, while you guys have been chasing me for years and have kept my family from me. Don't you find that the least bit ironic?"  
  
Lyle didn't know how to respond to that, "Look she's just a little girl-"  
  
"So was I when I was taken from my family!" Jarod just continued to look down at a silent Lyle who had nothing to say in response. "Why should I even bother reuniting someone with a monster like you?" There was still no response from Lyle. "Lyle I swear to you, that if you try anything, and I mean anything at all, I will walk away from the four of you and let you deal with the consequences of your actions. Do you hear me?" Lyle excitedly nodded at Jarod's threat. "You'd better not cross me Lyle, you step out of line by even so much as a hair and I'm gone."  
  
"I got it, I won't."  
  
"Get up." Jarod then led Lyle back into the first room. "Sam get up and come over here." Sam looked over at Miss Parker and complied with the request. "Turn around. Now I want you to escort Mr. Lyle here downstairs, try anything and I'm outta here. You let him get away and I'm gone, you understand?" Jarod told him as he uncuffed his hands. Sam turned around and nodded his head before walking over to Lyle and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Come on Miss Parker, we're leaving, and throw this over your hands," he told her as he passed her a coat. "Broots you can lead the way. We're going down to the parking lot and we're leaving. If anyone tries anything while we're going down there, or tries to contact anyone, or anything and I'm gone, but not before shooting Miss Parker."  
  
With that comment, everyone looked back at Jarod and Miss Parker. Miss Parker couldn't believe her ears, he had never threatened her before. 'I can't believe I just threatened Miss Parker. I've never done that. God I can't believe I'm doing this'  
  
They all made it to the parking level without incidence or running into anyone luckily. When they got down there, a blue van pulled up, and the driver exited the vehicle and walked away without looking at what was happening or who was involved. 'Thank god he made it here on time,' Jarod thought to himself. "Broots you drive, everyone else in back."  
  
Once they were all in the van Jarod took out the unused pair of handcuffs once again and put them on Sam. As they were pulling out of the hotel parking garage, Jarod climbed into the front seat next to Broots, where he could still keep an eye on the other three. Jarod directed Broots towards the port and dockyards where there were hundreds of warehouses. Jarod led them to an abandoned warehouse at the end of one street.

* * *

What Jarod wasn't aware of was that as they were pulling out of the garage, an old friend noticed the van and happened to look in and was shocked at what she saw in the passenger seat. 'My god what's he doing here? I can't believe my luck!' As the van turned away from her she took down the license plate number and committed it to memory. Before she lost sight of the van, she ran to her own car and started to follow the van with Jarod in it. Marie thought about calling for some help, even if it was from the local authorities, but decided she wanted to handle this one alone. She followed them to the dockyards where she had to increase her tailing distance so as not to be noticed. She followed him down to the last street, but didn't know which warehouse he had turned into. She then exited her own car and decided that she would have to proceed on foot and check each warehouse one by one. With her gun in hand she began her search.

* * *

The warehouse that Jarod had Broots pull into, was one he had used during previous pretends in the Baltimore area. There were several escape routes from the building; some were by land and some by water. In fact Jarod owned this not so abandoned warehouse, it merely had that appearance from the outside and on the lower level. On the upper level he had sleeping quarters, a kitchen, and some very nice office equipment kept behind a security system he had created himself.  
  
Once the van was inside the warehouse Jarod had Broots drive the van close to the stairs for the upper level. When the van had stopped Jarod turned around in the front seat and spoke to the three Centre operatives in the back, "Sit tight you three." Jarod then turned to Broots retrieved the van keys from his hands and motioned for him to get out of the van. Once they were outside Jarod spoke to a slightly scared Broots, "Broots I want you to go up these stairs and head to the last door on the right side. Inside, in the back of the room there's a closet, inside there on the floor there's some rope. Get it for me."  
  
"Okay," and with that Broots scurried up the stairs.  
  
As Jarod waited for Broots to return, he merely paced wondering what he was doing and how he was going to save the three children. When Broots returned with the rope they walked around to the back of the van and opened the doors. "Get out," Jarod ordered Miss Parker, Sam and Mr. Lyle. The three all clambered out of the van and stood there, waiting for what Jarod would say next. Jarod led them to one of the storerooms on the lower level. Once they were all inside he tied them all up not uttering a word, only glaring at them.  
  
As he left the storeroom he locked it up and then ran up to the upper level where his computer was. From his computer he accessed the Centre's mainframe to find any files to find out if this was a trap. Jarod had a bad feeling about this. He never got to finish his search of Centre files when one of his alarms went off. Jarod looked up from the computer to the TV screen where shots of the perimeter were being displayed from the security cameras he had throughout the building. Outside the building was a woman carrying a gun who was looking through the windows. Jarod quickly switched to another camera angle to get a better look at the woman's face, what he saw surprised him. Jarod then got up from the computer to go meet his guest.

* * *

Outside the warehouse Marie was looking into the warehouse and saw the van she had seen Jarod leave the hotel in. All she had to do now was a find a way in without his finding out. She continued around the building until she found a door that wasn't locked near the van entrance. She was ten feet inside the warehouse when she heard a gun cock behind her. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Marie I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
"Jarod. Right now I can't say it's nice to see you, considering the situation."  
  
"Yes well once again you found me. Now how about you hand me your gun over your head."  
  
Marie looked down at the ground for a few seconds. She then stood up straight and held her gun over her head where Jarod retrieved it from her hands. Marie then held her hands up and slowly turned around to face Jarod.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been looking for you since we first meet. You're a hard man to find Jarod."  
  
"Well I've had practice in staying under the radar. So how'd you find me?" Jarod was anxious to hear her answer, he didn't think he had screwed up anywhere.  
  
"By chance actually. I was downtown walking down the street when I see this van pull out of an underground parking lot with you in the front passenger seat. When I saw you I just started to follow you and here I am, once again staring down the wrong end of a gun barrel," she told Jarod with a smile trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"It would appear so. Why have you been looking for me?"  
  
"You interest me Jarod. I mean come on who wouldn't be. You're a very mysterious person who has no record yet there are stories about you, different last names but same first name- the man who helps people put their lives back together. I want to know who you are Jarod."  
  
Jarod looked at Marie and saw the genuine curiosity on her face. He had a choice to make, he could either trust her and tell her his story or get rid of her while he tried to get back the three children. Jarod decided to take a chance. He lowered his gun and placed it in his back, at the same time holding out Marie's gun to her. Marie was slightly shocked at this, she didn't expect him to do this. She retrieved her gun from Jarod's outstretched hand and placed it in her back.  
  
Jarod led her up to the upper level where they sat at a table and just looked at each other. "So what do you want to know about me?"  
  
"Well first, what's your full name? And none of that 'I'll give you the one for this week' stuff."  
  
"I don't know my full name, all I know is that my first name is Jarod."  
  
"What? Do you have amnesia or something?" When Marie heard him tell her that he didn't know his name, she detected the underlying sadness and felt pity for this mysterious man.  
  
"When I was young I was kidnapped from my parents. I was taken by an organization called the Centre because of my abilities. You see I am what some call a Pretender, I can become anyone I want. I don't know what my last name is and I don't know who my parents are, but I've been searching for them for the past three and half years..." Jarod continued on with the story much to the shock and dismay of Marie. He told her about some of the sims he had run in the Centre, the pretends he had while he was free, the things he had discovered, his search for his family, Mr. Lyle, Broots, Sydney, Miss Parker and other Centre employees.  
  
"My God..." was all Marie could say once Jarod had finished his story. She didn't know what to say or whether to believe him, but all the signs were there that he was telling the truth. The desire to help others and place them out of danger and the words he had used in their previous encounter. "I don't know what to say Jarod except that I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You didn't do this, the Centre did." To Marie, he seemed rather calm despite all that had happened to him. She was surprised when he suddenly started laughing to himself. She looked at him asking him what was so funny with her face. Jarod told her, "The funny thing is that four of the people chasing me are tied up downstairs, and I'm going to help them!"  
  
"What? They're downstairs? Let's call the police then and have them arrested."  
  
Jarod only smiled, "You can't arrest the Centre, they have too many connections. Even if those four were arrested the Centre will never stop chasing me and allow me to be reunited with my family."  
  
"Then why don't you just disappear? You're a genius remember."  
  
"I can't because I need information from them to find my family... Hopefully though soon I will get that information."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The reason they are downstairs tied up is because three of them had their children kidnapped and they need me to get them back. I have four days."  
  
"And they're tied up because you don't trust them? Let me help you Jarod."  
  
"No I can't, I won't let you get involved with the Centre, they're too dangerous." 'Why does she want to help me?' Jarod asked himself.  
  
"Oh come on Jarod, you can't do this alone. You can't watch over four people while trying to find the kidnappers. You need help. And besides I can take care of myself," Marie told him as she stared him down, 'There's something about him...,' she wondered to herself.  
  
Jarod couldn't believe what he was about to tell her, "All right you can help me but first we lay out the ground rules okay." When she nodded in agreement he continued, "First this is my show and I run it. Second, you do what I tell you to do. Three, you don't talk to them and try and get info from them, and don't let them know anything about you-not even your name. Trust me it's for your own good. If they see you helping me then they'll think that you can lead them to me, and I won't let them put your life in danger, so it's just best if they don't know who you are. Four, once this is all over, you forget about the Centre. You never try and find them or take them down. That's it, those are the ground rules."  
  
"That's not very fair... but okay. What can I do?"  
  
"Well can you go get some things we'll need. I need you to go see someone for me," as he was telling her this he took out a piece of paper and wrote a name and address on it. "Tell him that I sent you. I'll call him and let him know you're coming. Ask him for..." and he rattled off a list of electronic equipment he needed among others which he also wrote down on the paper. Once he was done he handed the list to Marie.  
  
"That's quite a list Jarod," she told him as she looked over the list as she mentally added up the value of the equipment, 'This is over $40,000 worth of gear, how does he plan on paying for this stuff? And what kind of guy has all this stuff lying about?'  
  
"Oh yeah, also ask him for a wig and some colored contacts."  
  
"You want what?" she asked him.  
  
"They're for you... so that they won't know the real you."  
  
"Jarod that's ridiculous they're-" she stopped when Jarod glared at her. "All right one wig and some contacts as well. Anything else?"  
  
"No that's it, thanks. You'd better get on your way, I want to get out of here in a couple of hours." And with that they both got up from the table and headed downstairs. As Marie was heading out of the warehouse he called out to her, "Hey Marie, thank you for helping."  
  
"No problem Jarod." 


	9. Chapter 9

North of Blue Cove, Delaware  
Saturday December 22  
7:00PM  
  
The elevator doors opened and six people walked out. Jarod came out first with a grip on the arms of both Mr. Lyle and Broots, Marie followed with Sam and Miss Parker. The four Centre employees were being led unknowingly with hoods over their heads that prevented them from seeing their surroundings. Their surroundings were an abandoned wing of a state psychiatric hospital. They walked down the hallway before stopping in front of one of the doors for one of the patient rooms. Jarod unlocked the door and pushed Mr. Lyle into the room before closing the door and re-locking it. The remaining group continued on two more doors before once again stopping where Jarod unlocked the door. Jarod and Marie led the remaining three into the room before taking off the hoods. "All right, we'll be camping out here until this is all over, so get used to it. Also the handcuffs and tape stay, and I don't want any of you tampering with them, remember I run this show now. We'll be by in an hour or so with some food." And with that said Jarod and Marie headed out the door, but not before Miss Parker could speak.  
  
"Jarod wait... I need to talk to you." However her request fell on deaf ears as the pair continued out of the room.  
  
Once Jarod and Marie were outside of the rooms Marie turned to Jarod and asked him a question, "Why did you isolate Lyle from the other three?"  
  
"I don't trust Lyle at all, the other three I can trust to a certain degree. I know about Debbie and Tyler, but not Simone so I'm a bit skeptical about him."  
  
"Fair enough. So where should we start?"  
  
"Well if I got you all set up I was hoping you could do a search for one Lauren Matthews, I want to know if Simone is legit."  
  
And so the two of them went to work on their computers trying to find any information they could, Marie on public domains and Jarod checking Centre files.  
  
Later that night Broots' cell phone rang. Luckily the tracking device programs had all been set up on the phone. Marie and Jarod donned a pair of headphones while Jarod ran down the hall to where Broots was and handed him the phone. "Keep them on the line as long as you can."  
  
Broots opened the phone and spoke,  
  
-H-hello?  
-Mister Broots I advise that you don't keep me waiting. I have some precious cargo with me.  
-S-sorry I was in the other room. Let me talk to Debbie.  
-Not quite yet. So have you thought about my proposition?  
-Yeah, I'm working on it.  
-Well the clock is ticking Mr. Broots.  
-That's a lot of information you wanted, it's going to take some time. But I'm working on it. Now let me talk to Debbie and the other kids.  
-I don't think so. You know how it works, you give me something, and I'll give you something in return.  
-What do you want?  
-Any information you have right now will do.  
-I don't have anything yet.  
-Well then I guess you get nothing. Good-  
-Wait, give me a couple of hours and I'll have something for you.  
-That's much better Mr. Broots.  
-And...  
  
But the line was already disconnected. Marie looked up from her watch, "We only had them on the line for 60 seconds. We needed two minutes before we would get a lock on their location. We won't even have a general area as to where they are calling from. Maybe we'll have the state that they are calling from, but if it's a cell phone then it gets all the more complicated..."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Jarod told Marie as they headed out the door. Behind them Broots started to follow. "Where you going Broots?"  
  
"With you so I can hack into the Centre's mainframe and get the kidnappers some information."  
  
"Uh I don't think so... I think you should stay here."  
  
Jarod wasn't the only one to reply. Miss Parker also spoke up, "Broots you are not authorized to give out information on the Centre!"  
  
"Right now Miss Parker all I care about is my little girl, and if that means hacking into the Centre to get some menial information so I can find out if Debbie is okay while Jarod tries to get them back, then so be it." Jarod, Sam, Miss Parker, and Broots himself were all surprised by the conviction in his voice and the fact that he was finally standing up against Miss Parker. Once the shock in Broots' mind had cleared he turned back to Jarod, "Jarod you gotta let me help you."  
  
Jarod looked at everyone in the room as they waited in silence for his answer. His gaze finally fell on Marie who shrugged her shoulders thinking that they could use all the help they could get. "Allright Broots you can help. But we'll be watching you, and remember you screw up and we're outta here, got it?"  
  
A grateful Broots followed them out the door glad to be finally helping in the search for his daughter. As they were all leaving Jarod noticed that Miss Parker was about to object, "Parker not now," he told her as he left the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
When the three reached the makeshift command center down the hall, Jarod and Marie walked over to the computer that had run the trace on the phone call. "All right let's see what we got... okay looks like we can trace this phone call to a four block region west of Blue Cove… here," Jarod told Marie as he pointed to the map on the computer screen.  
  
"How did you get that good a trace on the call? I haven't seen a tracing program that works faster than two minutes, how can you be so sure about this?"  
  
"Well I am genius remember so I made some improvements to the program which cut the time nearly in half, I don't know why it hasn't been done elsewhere, it's rather a very easy fix. Marie can you run a check on all buildings in this four-block region. First start with any buildings and then look at houses. If you need access to any mainframes just give me a holler okay."  
  
Still amazed at Jarod's abilities she gave him an empty nod as she sat down at the computer and started her search. "Broots come over here will ya," Jarod said as he motioned over at Broots and indicating a chair for him to sit in next to Marie. "I want you to help Marie right now in-"  
  
"I thought I was going to get Centre information."  
  
"Not now you won't I-"  
  
"But Jarod they're going to call back and-"  
  
Jarod looked down at Broots with a stern face, and with an even sterner voice went on, "Broots, you will do as I tell you to do if you want my help in getting Debbie back. Besides I don't know yet if I can trust you fully," Broots was about to speak up when he was silenced by Jarod's raised hand imploring him to stop. "And until I can know for sure, I am not going to let you go rummaging around the Centre's mainframe where you can leave a note with our location. And until then, we run this the way I say we do. So right now you are going to help Marie check these places out and see if any of them would make for a good place for kidnappers to sit tight. Do we understand each other now?" Broots looked up at Jarod and silently nodded in compliance. "Good then, I promise you Broots we will get some information so that you can speak to Debbie and the other kids, but later okay?"  
  
"All right, can you at least take off the handcuffs please, they'll make this easier."  
  
"Not quite yet, but maybe later. Very well then, I'll be right back I'm going to go speak with our other guests."  
  
And with that Jarod left the room while Broots and Marie started their search. Jarod walked down the hall and paused in front of the room where Miss Parker and Sam and were. He stepped to the doorway and looked through the window to find that both were lying down on the beds, whether they were asleep or not he didn't know. Jarod then continued on down to the room where Lyle was and entered the room. Jarod found Lyle crouched in one of the corners with his hood still on and his hands still cuffed behind his back. As Lyle heard the footsteps approaching him, he began to rise yet still remained against the walls. Jarod noticed that Lyle was starting to sway, 'Probably from the fact that he hasn't eaten all day...' Jarod thought to himself.  
  
"Jarod... I bet you're enjoying this..."  
  
"If you think working with you is fun, you are drastically mistaken Lyle... Tell me about Simone and her mother."  
  
"Why are you so interested in them?"  
  
"Because I still find it hard to believe that someone would have a child with you, a monster…and then to find out that you are raising a four-year old daughter on your own. Pardon me but that's a little out of character for you Lyle."  
  
Lyle then recounted his history with Simone's mother and how he came about to having custody of Simone over the past few weeks. Jarod repeatedly interrupted asking questions or clarifications trying to determine if Lyle was telling the truth or just making it up.  
  
"I still don't know if I can trust you and your story. So if she really is your daughter, then you better stay in line and not do anything stupid, if she isn't you will have just signed your death warrant. If this is a trap Lyle, you better hope that you kill me because if not then I will come find you and make your life a living hell for endangering the lives of Tyler and Debbie, do you hear me. You won't be safe from me, no matter how hard you try and hide or how much protection you have, I will get to you Lyle, mark my word."  
  
Even though Lyle couldn't see Jarod's face through the hood, he could tell that Jarod would keep his promise. Lyle then started to slightly shake, which Jarod noted and was pleased to see since it meant that Lyle had gotten the message. Below the hood, Lyle came close to speaking up a few times, but words never formed in his throat out of fear. As Jarod left the room, Lyle fell to the ground and started to tremble even more, 'My God what have I done?' he asked himself.  
  
Jarod then returned to Sam and Miss Parker's room. As he entered the room both occupants sat up on the beds, Sam was the first to speak.  
  
"Where's Broots? Any word from the kidnappers?"  
  
"No Sam, nothing else from the kidnappers yet. Broots is working on the computers trying to get some information for me. Miss Parker will you please come with me?" he directed at his old childhood friend. The two then left the room and headed down to the room where Broots and Marie were working away on the computers. "How's the search coming?"  
  
"Well we got one block done so far, that one didn't turn up anything special or suspicious. We're about to start on one of the other blocks," Marie told Jarod as she continued her work on the computers.  
  
"Okay then, if you two need any help, I'll be in the room next door," Jarod calmly told them as he started to leave the room with Miss Parker. As Jarod was leaving, Marie finally looked up from the computer towards Jarod. Marie curiously watched Jarod and Miss Parker leave the room and head next door. Once they had left, she then looked back down at her computer and resumed her search.  
  
In the other room Jarod led Miss Parker to a chair by the table in the center of the room, her back to the room they had just exited. "So what happened Miss Parker?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I want to know exactly what happened from the beginning of this mess."  
  
For the next forty-five minutes Miss Parker recounted to Jarod the initial phone calls she had received, the planning that had gone on during the night, and the eventual temporary capture of Jarod earlier that morning. As she told her story, Jarod walked around the room analyzing and staring at Miss Parker.  
  
"Is Simone real?"  
  
"What? You don't think she's real? Well genius, she is. I've been helping Lyle with her. She's a great kid and-"  
  
"So why didn't you tell me initially that Lyle's daughter was involved?"  
  
"Because I knew that if you knew Lyle was involved you wouldn't help us at all, and you know it too Jarod," Jarod didn't know how to respond since he also felt it to be true. "I did what I had to to help Debbie."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Look I can see that you don't exactly trust me, but this isn't a Centre plot. I mean come on, do you think Broots would put Debbie at risk? Or even be able to lie to you so that you would believe it?" she asked Jarod half laughing.  
  
Still thinking about the entire situation he was in, he then grabbed Miss Parker's arm and led her back down to her room. After she had been secured in her room, Jarod returned to Broots and Marie and helped in the search, still trying to decide if this was a Centre plot.  



	10. Chapter 10

North of Blue Cove, Delaware  
Sunday December 23  
  
"All right we got a better lock on the position. The call came from this block... and according to our search last night that means there are two possibilities, this building and this residence."  
  
"Okay then, later on, right after sunset probably, we'll drive by those two places and see which one it is. In the meantime lets get some floor plans for both places okay. Good job you two. Broots thank you for your help."  
  
"Jarod I'll do anything to help you get Debbie back."  
  
"Even if it means betraying the Centre and Miss Parker?"  
  
There was a slight hesitation in his voice, before Broots looked up at Jarod with a determined voice and face. "Jarod, Debbie is the only family I have."  
  
"Yeah I know, don't worry we'll get them back, maybe even tonight."  
  
"You're going to go in that soon?" Broots asked quite shocked.  
  
"Yeah I'd rather not waste any time. Marie can you please take Broots back to his room?"  
  
"Sure Jarod. Come on Broots," she told him as she led Broots back to their makeshift holding room.

"So what do you think Jarod?"  
  
"Hmm... I don't know... I've never trusted the Centre since I've escaped, and working with four of them so closely makes me kind of nervous..."  
  
"I can imagine," Marie told him with a look of understanding and care in her voice which Jarod picked up on.  
  
"Thank you for all your help Marie, I don't think I could have done this without your help.  
  
"No problem Jarod. Well we should probably sleep some now, we've got a long night ahead of us."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right..."  
  
A few hours later they discussed their plan further, "So how do you want to play this?"  
  
"I'm not fully sure yet, I've been thinking about it the past few hours."  
  
"Jarod you were supposed to be sleeping." Marie told him with a slightly mothering tone.  
  
"Hey who's running the show here? Me. I can do what I want to do!" he told Marie with a smile.  
  
"Oh please, don't pull that 'This is my show' crap!" she replied trying to maintain a straight face despite the smile that was creeping across her face.  
  
"Oh come now Marie, I must have my power somewhere," he told her as he realized that he enjoyed working with her.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever... let's get back to the task at hand shall we? So what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I'd like for the two of us to go and check up the place, some back up would be nice. And I wanted to leave Broots here searching the Centre on these two locations, but I don't like the idea of leaving him here with access to the Centre mainframe especially with our other guest here. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying behind and helping him out while I go check out the place."  
  
"I'd rather go with you, but I'll stay behind."  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it."  
  
"So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Actually I was going to leave now."  
  
A slightly shocked Marie replied, "So soon?"  
  
"The sooner I'm done with this mess, the further I can be from Blue Cove."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Here's my cell number in case you need to reach me."  
  
"Okay. Jarod take care of yourself and be careful," she told him with sincere concern for his well being.  
  
"Hey I'm a genius I'm always careful," he told her as he started out the room after retrieving one of his bags.  
  
"Yeah well I did sneak up on you in the alley a few weeks ago," she told Jarod's back with a smirk on her face. Jarod only looked over his shoulder with an equal smirk as he continued out of the building.

* * *

Jarod was driving around in Marie's car and heading toward the second location, the house. He had already checked out the building and found it to be clean, at least in terms of it being crawling with Centre operatives. As Jarod turned down the street where the house was located he noticed that practically all the houses had some form of Christmas decorations outside, except one. In the pit of his stomach Jarod got a feeling that the undecorated home was the house he was looking for. As he slowly drove the street checking house numbers, the feeling became worse and worse as it became more evident that that house was the one. As he drove by a chill ran down his spine, normally he would have gone with that as confirmation of meaning it had to do with the Centre, but tonight he had to be sure.  
  
Jarod then continued down the street a few blocks, before heading back in the direction he had come from. He ended up parking his car on the opposite side of the block where the target house was. As he was exiting the car, he paused to think. He then reached into his bag and searched around for a few things before getting out of the car and heading to the house that was directly behind the house in question.  
  
Jarod was glad to see that the lights in this house were on as he walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a woman appeared at the door slightly unsure of the man who stood on her porch, "Yes? How can I help you?"  
  
"Good evening ma'am. I'm agent Jarod Curtis with the FBI," he told her as he pulled out his ID badge and held it up so she could inspect it thoroughly.  
  
"The FBI?!?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Don't worry you're not in any trouble, I just have a few questions for you concerning your neighbors that live behind you."  
  
"Well why do you want to know about them?"  
  
"Well I'm not really at liberty to say, but they're involved in an ongoing fraud investigation."  
  
"Really? I'm sorry Agent Curtis, won't you come in?" she asked him as she held the door open.  
  
"Thank you very much, Miss?..." he asked her as entered the door.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Stacy Smith," she told him as she led him into the living room.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Smith, I hope to not take up too much of your time. So what can you tell me about the people who live in that house."  
  
"Well not much really. The house isn't inhabited all that very often, I mean occasionally it will show signs of life but not for very long usually."  
  
"Really? And how often would you say that it's inhabited?"  
  
"Well I guess maybe once month. Except I haven't seen anyone around there in the past few months til the past few days."  
  
"Since when recently?" he asked as his curiosity peaked.  
  
"I think it was Thursday night that I saw the lights come on in the house."  
  
"Have you ever seen any of the occupants?"  
  
"No I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all right. Is there anything else you can tell me about them?"  
  
"No there isn't. I don't really see much going on over there."  
  
"Well if you can think of anything else please call me at this number," he told her as he handed her a card for Agent Jarod Curtis.  
  
"I sure will Agent Curtis. Are they dangerous?"  
  
"We don't believe so ma'am. Again thank you for all your help and have a good evening." And with that he left and climbed back into his car. He went a few blocks before turning back down the street where the house was which he drove by one last time. Once he had passed it he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
-Jarod?  
-Yeah it's me, all right I want you and Broots to focus the search on the house. I think that's where they're holding the kids.  
-Okay Jarod we'll get on it right away.  
-Thanks, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, I'll see ya then.  
-See ya then Jarod.  
  
Back at the mental hospital, Marie was telling Broots to search the mainframe for any information on the house.  
  
"Let's see if it's a Centre safe house first."  
  
"Sounds like a good place to start Broots."  
  
After five minutes of searching Centre records under the watchful eye of Marie, Broots came upon some unsettling information. "Oh my god... it's a Centre safe house?"  
  
"What?" Marie asked, somewhat shocked that the Centre would go to such lengths to capture one man.  
  
"Here look, it's a Centre safe house and it's been one for the past ten years. And it's currently being used in a project."  
  
"Well which one Broots?" she asked him as she looked over his shoulder at the computer screen.  
  
"I don't know which one quite yet but give me ten minutes... what are you going to tell Jarod?" he asked Marie with a trace of fear concerning the fate of his little girl.  
  
"I don't know... I feel I ought to call him and let him know, but then he probably won't come back and-"  
  
"Don't tell him if he's going to leave already please!" he pleaded with her.  
  
Marie looked into Broots' pleading eyes and saw that his fear was genuine as was his lack of knowledge and participation in the situation at hand. "You really had no clue that the Centre was behind this did you?"  
  
Broots was taken aback by the implication, "Of course not! I would never let anyone kidnap Debbie to get someone back to the Centre. I try and shield her from it as much as possible."  
  
"I believe you, but what about the others?"  
  
"I don't think they would willingly allow their children to be kidnapped."  
  
"What about Miss Parker, she doesn't have anything invested in this."  
  
"No she would never do that to me or Debbie, she won't admit it, but she cares for her a lot," disbelieving that Miss Parker would harm Debbie. "No it's not any of them but it might be someone else at the Centre."  
  
"Well we better find out Broots and soon, hopefully before he gets back."


	11. Chapter 11

North of Blue Cove, Delaware  
Sunday December 23  
  
Marie and Broots were still searching when Jarod walked in, "So what do you guys have so far? Anything?" Both Marie and Broots jumped when they heard Jarod speak, so engrossed were they in their search.  
  
"Jesus Jarod, you scared us to death!" Marie told Jarod as she and Broots turned around.  
  
"Sorry about that, but that doesn't answer my question," already dreading the answer.  
  
Broots and Marie both looked at each other unsure of what exactly to say, the latter was the first to speak. "Well we searched the Centre records and came up with a hit, it's a safe house for the Centre."  
  
"Damnit I knew it!" Jarod started looking around the room before starting to gather his stuff together and throw it into his bags, "I'm outta here." 'God I can't believe I believed them and almost fell for another Centre trap.'  
  
"Jarod wait, we had nothing to do with this, it was probably someone else at the Centre. Debbie needs your help..." Broots pleaded with Jarod as he got up from his chair and started to approach him. However he couldn't get very close as Jarod reached into his back and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Broots.  
  
"Jarod listen, I believe Broots. I don't think he's involved in this. Give him a chance we're trying to find out who was behind it all. We're running a search on it now, we should find out in a few minutes." Marie also approached Jarod but more cautiously.  
  
"Why should I stick around and help them?"  
  
"Because Debbie, Tyler and Simone are just kids who have nothing do with this and just want to see their fathers," Marie pointed out to Jarod.  
  
As Marie was speaking, Jarod turned from Broots and Marie before speaking, "I can't go back there."  
  
"And I'm not asking you to Jarod, but you need to give those three kids a chance at life."  
  
Jarod looked down at the ground with a feeling of dejection before speaking again, "I know-" Jarod was interrupted by a beeping sound from the computer that was searching the Centre. "What was that?" he asked Broots as he neared the computer.  
  
"We found the file that we're looking for," at the same time Broots hurried to the computer to retrieve and read the file. "And it was... oh my god," Broots then looked up at Jarod's face with a face of shock and innocence, "the file was retrieved off Mr. Lyle's personal computer."  
  
"Damnit I knew it!" he yelled as he started to read the file. As he read more and more of the file his face became more and more red with anger.  
Marie and Broots could do nothing more than just stare at him and try to comprehend the situation they were in. Marie was the first to speak up as she saw Jarod near the end of the report, "Jarod..." When she received no reply she went on again in a gentle tone, "Jarod... what are you going to do?"  
  
As Jarod finished the report he continued to stare at the computer screen for a minute. With a blank look on his face he replied, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Jarod please..."  
  
"Broots give me one good reason why I should help you? You have been chasing me for over three years. You've been trying to return me to a place that kidnapped and exploited me, the same organization that has now kidnapped your daughter!" Jarod spoke back.  
  
Broots tried to search for words, it took all his strength to remain on his feet. The fear he had of losing his daughter was growing with each word Jarod spoke. "Look I know there isn't a good reason for you to help me. But there is one to help Debbie. Jarod I know you…you can't walk away from this, not from someone who has been kidnapped. Jarod please, I'll do anything you want?"  
  
"How much do you love your daughter Broots?" Jarod asked a shocked Broots at the question.  
  
"Wh-what?" Broots replied not really understanding what Jarod was going after.  
  
"What I'm asking you is: is your love for Debbie so great that if I get her back for you, would you leave the Centre and sever all contacts with the Centre, after what they've done to your family?"  
  
Without hesitating and actually showing more resolve in his voice than either Marie or Jarod had detected in the past couple of days, he answered, "Yes! Yes I would and will leave the Centre if I get Debbie back. I'll stop looking for you. I'll even try and help you in anyway I can." Broots waited for a response from Jarod who was processing his statement.  
  
Jarod walked over to Broots who started to cower against the wall. Once he was in front of him he reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuff key and removed Broots' restraints. As the restraints were removed, Broots sighed. Marie who had remained silent during the exchange then walked over to Jarod and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jarod what are we going to do with the others?"  
  
Jarod merely silently turned his head towards Marie and looked at her with a blank look. Suddenly he turned on his heel and headed for the hallway, at the same time he pulled out his gun and checked the clip to make sure it was loaded. When he was halfway to the rooms, Marie realized what he was going to do and started to chase after him, as did Broots.  
  
Jarod stormed into the room with Miss Parker and Sam in it, with his gun drawn. As he entered the pair stood up rapidly and then started to step away from an enraged Jarod, not knowing what was happening. From the hallway they could hear Marie calling out to Jarod, "Jarod, calm down!" Miss Parker and Sam exchanged glances with each other as Jarod neared them both, his aim shifting from one to the other.  
  
"How could you do it?"  
  
"Do what Jarod?" a confused Miss Parker asked.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about it! Have you completely forgotten who your mother was?"  
  
"You leave my mother out of this! She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"She has everything to do with this. You really are your father's daughter aren't you? How could you do what you did to your friends' children?"  
  
Sam then jumped into join the conversation, "Jarod what are you talking about?" As he spoke he looked at Miss Parker with a trace of doubt in his face, did he not know his boss as well as he thought he did?  
  
"I'm talking about Project Troy Sam. It seems that the Centre was behind the abduction of Tyler and Debbie, all with the knowledge and support of Mr. Lyle. They kidnapped your son Sam to get me!" As he continued to speak his gun was trained on Miss Parker.  
  
Meanwhile Sam kept looking from Miss Parker to Jarod doubting what he was hearing but also believing it-besides anything was possible in the Centre. "And you're saying Miss Parker knew about this?" Sam started to feel betrayed as he stared at his boss.  
  
"Wait a minute here... I don't know what you're talking about Jarod, but I wouldn't -"  
  
"Is it true Miss Parker? Did you know? Did you let my son and Debbie get kidnapped?"  
  
"Sam I had no idea of this plan, Broots you know I wouldn't do this to Debbie." She was now pleading with Sam and Broots for them to believe her.  
  
Jarod was the first to reply, "Come on Miss Parker, you want your freedom just as much as I want mine and my family. That was the deal wasn't it, you bring me back in and you leave?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I wouldn't kidnap their children. You have to believe me," she told her audience, staring each one in the eyes, searching for understanding. She finally received it from the woman she didn't know.  
  
"Jarod let me speak with her alone. Besides I'm the most unbiased person here that will be able to find out the truth," she said gently trying to calm Jarod. She then neared Jarod, once again coming up behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder. With her touch, Jarod looked at Marie and stared into her eyes. "Jarod let me take care of this, you have a lot of planning to do in the next couple of hours."  
  
"Fine take her down the hall," and with that Marie walked over to Miss Parker and escorted her down the hall. As they were leaving Sam just stared at Miss Parker, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Did you know anything about this?"  
  
"What?!?!?! Are you kidding?!?! You think I would let my own son be kidnapped?"  
  
"I don't know Sam..."  
  
"Come on, look maybe you doubt Tyler being my son and-"  
  
"Oh I don't doubt that Sam. I've known about Tyler for the past few years. I know he loves you very much."  
  
A shocked Sam and Broots stared at Jarod as he calmly spoke. "What? You knew about Tyler?" Jarod nodded. "How? I even kept him hidden from the Centre, no one knows about him there and he's not in any of my files. I made damn sure to keep him away from the Centre!"  
  
"Well apparently they found out somehow Sam." Jarod then turned to Broots and spoke, "Did you know about Tyler before Friday?"  
  
Broots was about to speak but was cut off by a nervous and anxious and confused Sam, "No, not even Miss Parker knew about him. She couldn't have been in on it."  
  
Broots then spoke, "I don't think she knew either Jarod. I know she can be mean and all, but beyond all that she's a good friend and person."  
  
"The two of you seem to have forgotten that for the past three odd years you have all been chasing me to return me to my kidnappers." Broots and Sam couldn't say anything in reply and so turned their eyes downward to the floor. "Yeah that's what I thought..."  
  
Sam was the first to speak up, "Jarod are you going to help us get our kids back?"  
  
Broots and Sam both intently stared at Jarod waiting for his answer. "I don't know Sam, will you keep your end of the bargain and stop chasing me?"  
  
Without a moment's hesitation Sam answered back, "Jarod I swear to you that if you help me get Tyler back, I will stop looking for you."  
  
After a pause that seemed like an eternity to the two fathers, Jarod spoke, "All right then... the two of you will be reunited with your children tonight." And with those words Sam and Broots let out a large sigh of relief.

* * *

"So did you know about it Miss Parker?"  
  
"No! I had nothing to do with this... you have to believe me!" a pleading Miss Parker said.  
  
"Why? Make me believe you. I mean let's look at your track record shall we... you are hunting down your childhood friend!! Someone who has given you so much information, helped you to learn who you are and who your family is." Marie paused as she looked away from Miss Parker and recalled all that Jarod had told her. "Jarod does nothing but help people, something this sad world needs... and you... you are trying to return him to the Centre where they want to continue to exploit him!! My god... how can you do that? Do you no longer find life beautiful? Something that should be treasured and lived?" As Marie spoke to Miss Parker, anger started to creep into her voice.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know so much about me and the Centre?" 'Jarod's never told anyone about me or the Centre... except that one woman in Oregon...'  
  
"I'm a friend of Jarod's, someone who doesn't like you very much right now... But right now I'm here to decide whether or not you knew anything about the kidnappings." Marie tried to calm herself but was finding it rather difficult.  
  
"Yes I track Jarod down but-"  
  
"Track??" Marie said incredulously, "come on! You hunt him down like he's a prize to be won!" 'Why is she making me so mad?'  
  
Miss Parker just ignored the comment and went on with what she was saying, "but I've never done anything against children. I even let Jarod help one boy who was taken by the Centre and was bound for the same fate as Jarod. And I care for Debbie, she reminds me of my own childhood. There is no way I would betray Sam and Broots by kidnapping their children"  
  
Marie looked hard into Miss Parker's eyes searching for the truth. "Either you're telling the truth or you're a very good liar."  
  
With a calm voice Miss Parker replied, "I'm telling the truth."  
  
Marie continued to look into her eyes and found what she was looking for. 'I knew that psychology major would do me good one day.' "All right I believe you Miss Parker" with a calm voice she continued, "...but if you hurt Jarod in any way, I'll come find you myself." After warning her, she returned her to her room.  
  
"How are we going to get the kids back Jarod?" Marie asked in front of their new 'partners.'  
  
"I have a plan, and it requires all of you," he said as he looked at Broots and Sam, "I'm still a bit anxious about the idea of working with you both, but what choice do I have? What choice do your children have? You'll be helping but I will be watching you and you do anything wrong and I'll walk but not before destroying your lives."  
  
Broots and Sam merely nodded. To them getting their children back was all that mattered, following Jarod's orders was not a problem. Sam was the first to speak, "So what do you want us to do?"  
  
"All right then, you and Marie will go in the van, Broots and I in her car. When we get there I'll go in first while Broots monitors their movements using that heart beat detector and the thermal imager..."


	12. Chapter 12

Outside Centre Safehouse in Blue Cove  
Monday December 24  
  
"I'm moving in now. Broots how's it look?"  
  
"It looks pretty good from here... four on the first floor and two on the second. Looks like no one outside," he told Jarod through the communications system they were using. All four team members were connected through the system and could hear and speak with each other.  
  
"Good... I'm releasing the drug into the ventilation system now. It should only take about 5 minutes for it to get through the house and knock everyone out. After that they should be unconscious for a half hour."  
  
Several minutes later Sam's voice could be heard over the comm-system, "Jarod are you going to move?"  
  
"Sam don't rush me... we'll get your son back," Jarod replied somewhat annoyed and yet understanding what Sam was feeling. "I'm waiting another five minutes for the drug to dissipate out of the air and no longer be potent enough to incapacitate."  
  
Five minutes later everyone's earpieces came to life with Jarod's voice, "Okay I'm moving in now. Broots there's still no movement right?"  
  
"Yep, it's clear in there, you shouldn't have any problems."  
  
Jarod then crept around to the back of the house and picked the lock of the back door. As he opened the door he drew his gun out and entered. "All right Broots tell me what I should be finding..." he asked.  
  
"Okay Jarod, you should be coming upon the kitchen soon and there are two bodies in there... one by the door and one in the center of the room."  
  
As Jarod entered the room he found the two bodies as he had expected. He then pulled out two syringes from the pack he had on his back. He then injected the contents into the neck of each man. "Marie bring the van around back now. Sam you can start loading the bodies into the back of the van."  
  
Simultaneously Marie and Sam replied, "Got it," and "All right."  
  
As Broots looked down at the screens he was monitoring he relayed the information back to Jarod. After three minutes Jarod had finished going through the entire first floor and drugging all the kidnappers. In another couple of minutes he had finished the second floor and was now heading toward the room where the children were being held. Inside the room he found Debbie Tyler and Simone tied to the beds they were occupying, Jarod's heart broke as he saw them lying there helplessly. He then walked over to each and administered a different drug-one that would awaken them, and untied them. He then spoke into the mouthpiece, "I have the children and they're fine, merely sleeping. They should wake up in a few minutes. Sam how's it coming?"  
  
"I'm done with the men down here, I just have the two upstairs left..." he paused before continuing, "Jarod can I see Tyler?"  
  
"Sam I told you that you would get to see him when we get back to the hospital but not before. That's the plan, that way I know you won't try and do anything 'til we're back there! You ask again and I won't let you see him at all. Do we understand each other?"  
  
A quiet Sam replied, "Yeah I got it..."  
  
"Good. I want you to tape all their hands and feet together, also their mouths and make sure they can't see anything," a terse Jarod replied as he walked over to Debbie who was beginning to stir.  
  
"Got it Jarod," he replied as he walked up the stairs to retrieve another body, even though his heart was yelling at him to go down the hallway where his son was.  
  
"Broots I want you to bring the car around back and then get your monitors and get into the truck." In a gentle voice Jarod turned and spoke to Debbie, "Debbie wake up now... it's time to go home now."  
  
Debbie looked up into Jarod's face not yet fully understanding what he was saying, "What?"  
  
"It's time to go home now Debbie... I'm a friend of your daddy's." Jarod felt awkward saying those words about Broots-his friend.  
  
"You know my daddy?" And as Jarod nodded his head, true understanding reached Debbie's mind as she wrapped her arms around Jarod's neck. Jarod was slightly taken aback by the action, but after a moment he put himself at ease as he hugged Debbie back. When Jarod noticed the other two children begin to wake, he broke loose from Debbie's hold and went to their sides to calm them as they woke up.  
  
Over the earpiece Broots had heard the exchange and was relieved to hear the voice of his daughter-she was all right.  
  
Jarod then spoke to Tyler and Simone, "Tyler... Simone... I'm here to take you away from these bad men... are you both okay?" The children merely looked up at him still scared in their unfamiliar surroundings. Jarod took their silence as a cue, he gathered the blankets that were in the room and wrapped them around the smaller children. "Let's go now." Tyler got up from the bed, but Simone remained on the bed, still terrified.  
  
Simone then broke out into tears suddenly. Jarod then gently picked up Simone in his arms. As she was being lifted she threw his arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Jarod then turned to Debbie and spoke, "Debbie can you take care of Tyler for me?" Debbie nodded her head and walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Okay then, we're going to go downstairs and walk out the back. I have a car there and we are going to get in it and leave okay." All the children silently nodded and they then all left.  
  
Back at the hospital ward, Sam and Broots were nervously pacing the room they were waiting in, waiting for Jarod to walk in with their children. Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle were still in their original rooms.  
  
Jarod and Marie were in their makeshift headquarters discussing the children. "So when are you going to take them to their fathers?"  
  
Jarod looked over at the children who were at the table eating some food, "I'm going to take Debbie and Tyler back in a few minutes when they finish eating..."  
  
"And what about Simone and Lyle?" she asked him as she looked from Jarod to the little girl.  
  
"I don't know... do you mind staying with her for awhile. I don't know what I'm going to do with Lyle yet... he doesn't deserve to have her back," he told her as he looked at Simone. "I'm going to go talk to Broots and Sam for a second before I take them in, watch them for me will you?"  
  
"Yeah no problem," she told him as she walked over to the children and asked them if they wanted anything more to eat or drink.  
  
Jarod walked down the hall and entered the room with Broots and Sam in it. When they heard the door start to open the both stopped their pacing and turned to the door. Disappointment was evident on their faces when they only saw Jarod enter. "Where are Tyler and Debbie?" Sam asked.  
  
"They're fine, just getting something to eat now. I need to ask you both something first," he told them motioning them to sit down. "What do you both plan on doing now?"  
  
Broots was the first speak, "what do you mean-'what are we going to do'?"  
  
"I mean what are you going to do now with your families?"  
  
A quiet and solemn voice was the first to reply, "I'm leaving."  
  
Jarod looked down at the source of the voice, "What do you mean by that Sam?"  
  
"I mean I'm out. I'm leaving the Centre. I can't work for someone who has my son kidnapped."  
  
"Me too Jarod. I can't do this anymore. I hate working there, and Debbie hates it that I do as well. I'm out of there."  
  
"Thanks... that's what I wanted to hear. I'll talk to you later about this. I'll go get Tyler and Debbie." And with that being said, Jarod turned and left. Within a few minutes he returned with the two children holding his hands.  
  
Their hands released Jarod's as soon as they saw their fathers, both went running to them. As Broots and Sam held their children in their arms they both looked at Jarod and mouthed the words 'Thank you.' Jarod looked on with happiness as he left the room.  



	13. Chapter 13

North of Blue Cove, Delaware  
Monday December 24  
  
Jarod looked through the hole in the door. Inside Lyle was seated on the edge of the bed with his handcuffed hands propping his head up on his knees. Jarod became more and more disgusted at Lyle as he watched him, 'How could someone allow his own daughter to be kidnapped?' Jarod continued to watch Lyle as he pulled out the keys and started to unlock the door. Lyle's head never came up as he was deep in thought. When Jarod started to open the door Lyle finally looked up. Lyle saw nothing in Jarod's face, but when he looked into his eyes he saw rage and disgust.  
  
'I wonder if he knows?' Lyle asked himself.  
  
Jarod then approached Lyle and grabbed his arm and led him out the door. As Jarod pinched the nerve in Lyle's arm he felt the pain in his arm first before the numbness began to set in. Lyle didn't utter a sound, not wanting to show any emotion to the Centre's lab rat. Jarod led him down the hall, and as they walked they passed a room where Lyle saw Broots and Debbie together.  
  
'Damnit... he got away and he got the kids...' "Where's Simone?" he asked trying to put as much concern in his voice as possible - part of which was genuine. Jarod merely looked over at him and glared at him as they continued walking.  
  
'There... he knows... ' Lyle thought as fear filled his mind. It then crept into his heart, 'Oh my god what's he going to do with Simone? I never thought about this happening... what's he going to do with me?'  
  
"Jarod where's Simone?" he asked this time with more concern in his voice. When he got no reply he really started to worry. He then tried to break loose from Jarod's grip, which was surprisingly easier to do than he thought. He then raced down the hallway in the direction they were already heading down. After about fifteen feet Sam stepped out of an alcove in the wall and clothes-lined Lyle who then ended up on his back gasping for breath through the pain he felt in his ribs. As the pain subsided Lyle looked up to see Sam and Jarod looking down on him and then reaching down and each grabbing one of his arms. Lyle just looked at Sam with rage, how dare a Centre employee betray him.  
  
Jarod and Sam then proceeded to drag Lyle's body down the hall to another room where a chain was hanging down from the ceiling and a darkened mirror was on one side of the wall. As they entered Jarod left Lyle's side and walked over to a table in one corner and retrieved a small syringe. At the same time Sam was busy punching Lyle a few times in the ribs and face, in his mind he wanted to do much more. Jarod then walked over to Lyle's body which was now on the floor and drew a sample of Lyle's blood. The two then raised Lyle's body and placed the chain of his handcuffs on the end of the chain hanging down from the ceiling. Lyle's feet were barely able to touch the floor.  
  
Even though he had only been dealt a few punches, he was in quite a bit of pain and was bleeding from some cuts on his face. Lyle then raised his head and looked at both Jarod and Sam, "Where's Simone?"  
  
Jarod was the first to reply, "Lyle you can stop with the concerned father act... I do applaud you for your performance, it was a wonderful performance and delivery, however it's getting a bit old now."  
  
"What are you talking about Jarod?" he asked this time feigning too much innocence. "Sam what are you doing helping him?"  
  
"Helping repay him... " he told Lyle as he punched him in the stomach. "You bastard! You had my son kidnapped... and you even had your own daughter kidnapped," he told him as he delivered another blow.  
  
"We know about Troy Lyle. It's over. You lose once again... except this time you lose more than your thumb..."  
  
"What are you talking about Jarod? I had nothing to do with this! I just want Simone back!" Lyle told his audience.  
  
Jarod then walked over to the mirror and flipped a few switches as Sam rotated Lyle to face the window. Through the window Lyle could see Simone sitting at a table. His eyes went wide at seeing his little girl alive and well. "What-"  
  
Jarod cut him off though before he could finish his question. "You see this switch here Lyle? Well it's connected to the vents in that room. When I flip this switch a deadly gas will be released into the room where Simone is. She will die in less than three minutes." Both Sam and Lyle looked over at Jarod in shock, they didn't think he had it in him to hurt someone else, let alone a four year old girl.  
  
Lyle tried to recover from the shock, "You wouldn't dare..." he told him.  
  
"In the first thirty seconds she won't feel anything, but it will then start to penetrate her system. She'll first probably fall out of her chair or slump over the table. She'll then start to convulse, becoming more and more violent with each second. After about two and a half minutes her body will start to shut down, and her heart will stop pumping starving her head and body of oxygen... at which point she will die shortly thereafter."  
  
"What are you talking about? She's done nothing!! Let her go Jarod!" Lyle screamed at Jarod.  
  
"Lyle you seem to value her life very little in so far that you would willingly have her kidnapped. If you her father don't care about her, why should I? Besides who knows what else you might do to her, I think it'll be better if I just end it now for her so that she doesn't suffer anymore with you..."  
  
"Jarod you can't... she's got nothing to do with this!"  
  
"You're right, she doesn't really. Maybe I'll just use her like you did..." Jarod told Lyle with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"How about I hold her life for hostage, you can save her life if you give me the information I want. You see there is an antidote for the drug if it is administered within the first two minutes. So what do you say Lyle? You going to share information with me?"  
  
Lyle looked into Jarod's eyes trying to figure out if he was serious about it all, "You're lying... you wouldn't hurt her..." Jarod then looked down at his watch and flipped the switch.  
"Nooo! Jarod turn it off!" he yelled.  
  
"The gas has already been released into the air, it's only a matter of time now... you can still save her with this antidote," he told him as he pulled out another syringe filled with a clear solution. He continued to wave the syringe in front of Lyle's eyes, "Fifteen seconds have passed."  
  
Lyle and Sam were both looking intently through the window looking at Simone, watching for any reactions she may have. Sam looked at Jarod with a questioning look. After about twenty-five seconds, Simone started to sway and then after a few seconds her body slumped backwards over the chair.  
  
"Thirty seconds... she seems to be responding much faster than I thought... maybe it's because she's smaller... maybe she doesn't have three minutes after all," he stated rather coldly as he looked at Simone through the window.  
  
Lyle looked at Simone and then at Jarod, not really believing it all quite yet. When her body started to shake, he started to believe. "Jarod help her!!" he yelled pleading for her life.  
  
"What was that Lyle? Does that mean you are going to tell me everything I want?"  
  
Lyle looked from Jarod back to Simone who was starting to tremble worse. He then looked back at Jarod and gave his answer, "Yes I'll tell you whatever you want... just give her the antidote!!" Jarod continued to look at Lyle studying his face. "Please!!! Give it to her!"  
  
Jarod then walked out of the room with the syringe in his hand. Lyle and Sam looked through the window waiting for the door to open, which it finally did as Jarod walked into the room and walked over to Simone's twitching body. He knelt down beside her and grabbed her in his arms and tried to immobilize her as much as possible before administering the drug into the side of her arm. He continued to hold her as her body started to tremble less and less, until her body finally relaxed in his arms. She then looked up at Jarod who was calming her down and stroking her head. Once she was sufficiently calmed down, he then left the room once again and walked back to the room with Lyle in it.  
  
"Now I expect your cooperation from here on out, otherwise Simone will suffer with either this same drug or some other. Her well being resides in your hands and the amount of cooperation you plan on giving me."  
  
Lyle merely nodded his head as he continued to watch his Simone through the window.  
  
For the next few hours Jarod asked Lyle question after question. Throughout which Lyle was threatened and beaten when an unsatisfactory answer was given, only once more was Simone verbally threatened. Through out the interrogation Lyle kept his eyes on Simone. Lyle had been broken.  



	14. Chapter 14

North of Blue Cove, Delaware  
Monday December 24  
  
Lyle's interrogation continued through the afternoon and into the early evening. Jarod and Sam finally left the room leaving Lyle dangling from the chain. Once they were out of the room Sam turned to Jarod and stopped him, "Jarod were you really going to let her die with that drug? I mean would it have actually killed her if you hadn't gone in there?"  
  
"No, but to Lyle it would have appeared as if she were dead," Jarod replied.  
  
"What are you going to do with Lyle and the kidnappers?"  
  
"I actually need your help there again. Can you interrogate a few of them and find out what they know? Are they actually Centre personnel and all?"  
  
"Yeah no problem. And Lyle?"  
  
Jarod stopped and looked back in the direction they had come from. He then motioned for Sam to follow him back down towards the room where Lyle was. They stopped when they were in front of the door leading to the room where Simone was in. Jarod looked through the hole in the door first before replying, "I don't know, I just know that I don't want to send her back with him. I think that would hurt him the most, especially after seeing him earlier. He'd rather die I think then not have her. It's crazy..." Jarod then opened the door and walked over to Simone while Sam stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey there Simone... how are you feeling? Better?"  
  
"Yeah Jarod," she replied without ever really looking up at his face. "Can I see my daddy?"  
  
Jarod looked through the mirror at the face that he knew was on the other side before answering the child. "Not yet Simone, we can't find him right now. How about we go get some food though and play with Tyler?" Jarod extended his hand out to the little girl, but she didn't accept it but rather held out both her arms waiting for him to pick her up.  
  
In a soft whisper that Jarod could barely detect, she spoke, "Thank you Jarod." And with that he proceeded to carry her out of the room and down the hall to where Marie was waiting. Once he had settled her down in front of some food, he then went over to Sam and asked him to start the other interrogations. Jarod then left the room and walked to the room where Miss Parker was.  
  
Miss Parker was pacing in her room. She hadn't heard or seen anyone since that 'Other' woman had questioned her. Miss Parker was thinking about what Jarod had said the night before. 'How could he think that I would actually help the Centre kidnap these kids?'  
  
Miss Parker was distracted from her thoughts when she heard the door being unlocked. Part of her wanted to approach the door, but the other part told her to stay where she was, she was still a bit wary after last night when Jarod had come storming in pointing his gun at her head accusing her. She watched Jarod enter calmly and so her fears were diminished. "What happened Jarod? Are the kids okay?"  
  
Jarod didn't answer, he merely walked over to her and reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out he was holding a switchblade which he opened when it had cleared his body. Miss Parker jumped slightly at the action and seeing the blade in his hands. When he was standing in front of Miss Parker he just looked at her with a blank stare, she looked back trying to show anger or frustration, but it just didn't show-she was too worried about the kids. Jarod grabbed at her hands and then slid the knife's blade between her hands and cut the tape that was holding them together. When he was done removing the tape from her hands he turned from her and sat on the bed opposite her.  
  
"They're fine. We got them out last night without any problems."  
  
Miss Parker looked at Jarod and noticed how tired and exhausted he was before sitting down herself. "I'm glad to hear that." There was a long pause before Miss Parker spoke again. "So what's going to happen now?"  
  
Jarod took his time before responding, currently the floor was occupying his attention. "Do you think Lyle deserves to keep Simone?"  
  
Miss Parker was caught off guard with the question. "Uh... she's his daughter."  
  
"And he also had her kidnapped to get me back," he told her as he looked up from the floor and glared at her.  
  
"I understand that but-"  
  
"But what? He had her, Tyler, and Debbie kidnapped!! Don't you get it?" Jarod just kept nodding his head as he spoke quietly to himself, "Of course not... the Centre has taken over who you are."  
  
"What do you want me to say Jarod? Should he have done what he did? Of course not, but his sick twisted little mind did. Are you going to make her suffer by not letting her have her father because of his mistakes?"  
  
"Don't you think she's already suffered enough through this experience?" Miss Parker didn't have a response to this statement. "Do you want to see her?"  
  
The offering shocked Miss Parker, "Yes I would."  
  
"Okay I'll bring her in here, but if she asks about Lyle you tell her that we haven't found him yet."  
  
"I'm not going to lie to her Jarod."  
  
"Look, if you want to see her then you'll tell her what I just told you, all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. I'll have Marie bring her in here, she'll be here the entire time."  
  
"Who is she Jarod?"  
  
"Just a friend helping me out." Jarod then got up from the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"You never answered my question, what happens next?" she asked him as she stood up as well.  
  
Jarod stopped and turned his head over his shoulder as he spoke. "Broots and Sam are leaving the Centre with their kids."  
  
"What?!?!?! They're leaving? They can't just leave! The Centre won't let them!"  
  
"Why do you care? Is it because you actually care about them and don't want them to get hurt by the Centre which might hunt them down? Or is it because they'll no longer be part of your team that tracks me? Or is it because they'll be leaving the Centre and you'll still be there?"  
  
Miss Parker never got to reply, not that she really did know the answer, since Jarod had left the room.  
  
Several minutes later Marie returned with Simone holding her hand. As soon as Simone saw Miss Parker she went running to her aunt. The two held each other for a minute before disengaging and talking. At one point Simone asked Miss Parker about her father. Miss Parker looked up at Marie who gave her a warning look before telling the child what Jarod had told her to say.

* * *

"All right, I'm going to set you and your kids all up with some new identities. The deal is I will provide you with any money you want and any background you want to start your new life. You cannot however ever have any contact with your current lives and especially the Centre. The Centre will probably be looking for you and you will do everything you can to stay under their radar. Broots will help with this. Also you stay in contact with me, I want to know what's going on in your lives. Sam I'll be giving you a phone number that Broots will have. Every Sunday, and I mean every single one, you'll get in touch with Broots. You'll have a one-hour window to do it in. If you don't call in to check in, I'll find you. If you've betrayed me I'll go and get Tyler and place him with a family that'll take care of him and won't put him in danger. If the Centre's on to you by no fault of your own I'll come and get Tyler first to protect him before coming and getting you. Does that seem fair to you?"  
  
Sam looked at him and nodded his head. "What happens if something happens to Broots or it's an emergency?"  
  
"I'll give you a second number that'll contact me directly, but it's only for absolute emergencies, okay." Jarod looked at Sam as he nodded. "Okay I need to ask you something now... Can you take Simone and be her guardian?"  
  
Sam was shocked by the question, "What? You're not giving her back to Lyle?"  
  
"Come on Sam she's in danger if she stays with a monster like him... after what he's done he doesn't deserve her and you know it!"  
  
"Yeah I know... what'll we tell her about Lyle?"  
  
"The truth, that he can't take care of her."  
  
"I can't handle two kids Jarod."  
  
"Sam she seems quite attached to Tyler, it'll make it easier for her. Besides I'll make sure you're well taken care of, courtesy of the Centre of course," he told him with a small smile creeping across his face.  
  
Sam looked at Jarod and then through the doorway where he could see Simone and Tyler playing with some toys. "All right," was his solemn reply.  
  
"Thanks Sam... Okay within two days I'll have some new identities set up for all three of you. Do you have any preference of where you'd like to move to?" The two talked on for a half hour figuring out the logistics of the big change occurring in Sam's life.  
  
I would appreciate any feedback, positive or negative. Thanks!  
Feedback:


	15. Chapter 15

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Monday March 18  
  
The clicking of heels hitting the cold hard Centre floor echoed throughout the hallway, warning all that someone was approaching. Most people recognized the clicking and hoped that they were not the intended destination of the pair of heels. Only one man would be the lucky recipient and host of the high stiletto heels.  
  
"Syd! Have you heard anything from our lab rat while I was gone?"  
  
"Good morning to you too Miss Parker. I hope you had a lovely relaxing vacation in Maine," he asked her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Fine Syd, but let's quit with the chitchat shall we…did you hear anything?" she asked him with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
With the smug look still on his face he continued, "No Miss Parker. We haven't heard from him since Christmas. It seems he really doesn't want to be found this time. We've also had no luck locating Broots or Sam," he told her as he got up and went to his file cabinet.  
  
When Sydney had turned back to his desk with a file in his hand he was shocked to see that Miss Parker had sat down on the couch and shut her eyes. "Miss Parker is everything all right?"  
  
"Sydney do you think Jarod will ever show up again?" she asked him with her eyelids shut.  
  
Proceeding to his desk and taking a seat as well as he answered her, "I hope he does. But I fear that after the betrayal in December he has severed all contact with us and will continue to do so."  
  
Lyle then walked into the office. "Hey sis can I talk to you in your office?"  
  
Miss Parker looked at her brother and then back at Sydney, "Syd I'll stop by later." The siblings then walked out together without exchanging another word.  
  
Once they were in her office and the door had shut behind them Lyle spoke. "So did you find anything out?"  
  
Recalling the conversation she had had with Sydney merely minutes earlier she replied, "Good morning to you too Lyle. I had a lovely vacation thank you."  
  
"Yeah whatever…did you find Simone?"  
  
Miss Parker looked at Lyle and analyzed his face; he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "No I didn't. You knew the chances were slim before I left. Jarod's going to do everything in his power to keep her hidden from you." 'I don't blame him, you don't deserve her. And I don't care how much you've become obsessed with finding her again.'  
  
"God I really screwed up didn't I?" he asked her as he looked down at his thumbless hand.  
  
"You can bet your ass you did! What the hell were you thinking? God I hate you! Now that Jarod's gone completely underground, I'll be stuck here forever!"  
  
"Look I'm-"  
  
"Don't! Just get out of my face. Go do whatever it is that you do. And you may as well stop trying to find Simone, Jarod won't let you find her! And besides dad's getting frustrated with you."

* * *

"The two of them are becoming expendable and you know it." The weathered voice told the seated gentleman. "Lyle has completely lost his focus – he only obsesses about finding Simone. And it seems that the search for Jarod has turned up nothing in the past three months, Miss Parker is no longer needed for her services."  
  
"I will not let you harm my little Angel! She can't help it that you let Lyle continue with that plan and sent him over the edge."  
  
"That point is regardless. What should we do with them?"  
  
Mr. Parker looked at the frozen image of his daughter yelling at his son. "Nothing for now. Give them another month at least. Before then I don't want to hear any mention of this. Is that understood Mr. Raines?"  
  
"Perfectly Mr. Parker." The wheezing old man then turned around and left the office tugging along at his life source.

* * *

"How's that new tech working out Syd?"  
  
Sydney looked up from the files he was reading. "Fine… but he's nowhere near as good as Broots."  
  
"Great. Sydney would it be possible for Angelo to empath where Jarod is and what he's up to?"  
  
Sydney smiled at the question, "He's not a psychic Miss Parker. He needs to have something to get in touch with what Jarod's feeling and thinking. We have nothing recent. He hasn't sent us or left us anything since Christmas."  
  
The silence between them continued as Miss Parker lied down on the couch in Sydney's office. "Miss Parker are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Syd!" she told him with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Come on Parker I've known you since you were a little girl. I can tell when something's upsetting you. Talk to me."  
  
Miss Parker looked over at Sydney. It was then that Sydney saw Miss Parker let her defenses down as he saw the exhaustion in her eyes. "I don't know Syd. It's strange not chasing your lab rat around the country… I know it sounds strange but I miss his taunting… Now there's nothing and as more time goes by I feel that he's gone and he won't come back under any circumstances." Her face saddened as she said the last sentence. 'Not even for me…'  
  
Sydney wanted to question the sadness in her voice, but dared not go there for fear of setting her off. Instead he merely spoke to himself quietly, "I hope he doesn't."  
  
"Me too Syd."  
  
Sydney quickly looked up at Miss Parker, he didn't think he had spoken that loudly. It then dawned on him that she was agreeing with him. "Excuse me Miss Parker, what was that?"  
  
Miss Parker then turned her head and looked at Sydney's eyes. There was a gentleness and sadness in them that Sydney had not seen since she was a child after her mother's death. "You heard me Syd." After looking into his eyes and seeing the shock disappear from his eyes, and an almost satisfied look return to his eyes, she continued on, "Can we talk about something else please?"  
  
"Whatever you want Miss Parker. So how's Ben?"  
  
Their conversation continued in that manner, question and answer. No information was freely divulged between these two individuals who had known each other for over 25 years. It was as if their common bond of the past few years was as good as gone, in actuality it was – Jarod was no longer part of their lives.

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Monday April 15  
  
"Hey sis can I talk with you please."  
  
Sydney and Miss Parker looked up at Lyle with a slight hint of amusement in their eyes. Over the past few months they had seen a remarkable change in Lyle. He was much more subdued and quiet; he was no longer sick and twisted, he was almost human. He had become so obsessed with Simone that he was falling into a deep depression, where he only cared about getting her back, not the Centre. And putting anything or anyone before the Centre was a dangerous thing to do.  
  
"What is it Lyle?" Miss Parker had also changed in her demeanor towards Lyle in the past month. She no longer was revolted by the sight of him, she actually felt bad for him in a way, even though he had it coming to him. But the change in her demeanor was also a result from the fact of her loneliness – four months without a word from Jarod. She was starting to lose her resolve that he would ever show up again.  
  
Lyle looked at Sydney and then back to Miss Parker. "I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight, I wanted to talk to you about some things."  
  
This was the third week in a row in which Lyle had asked her out to dinner to talk about stuff. Mainly he just wanted to share his loss with someone, she didn't mind all that much since she got a nice dinner out of it. "Fine. Do you want to leave after work around 5:30?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll drive."  
  
Miss Parker recalled the last week when he had driven and almost hit a child because he was so unfocused on the road. "Uh, how about I drive."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later then," and with that Lyle turned and left the room.  
  
After dinner they headed towards her house, "Lyle you know he's not going to let you find her. You used her to try and get to him. You know that the kidnapping of children is a sensitive topic for him. What did you think he would do? He wouldn't have allowed himself to fail when children are involved." 'How many times do I have to tell you this…?'  
  
"Yeah I know but-"  
  
The shrill of Miss Parker's phone interrupted the conversation.  
  
-What?  
-You're being followed Miss Parker.  
-Jarod?! (She then looked over at Lyle who was just as shocked as she was. Once she realized what he had said she looked into her rearview mirror.) What are you talking about?  
-A Centre directive was issued today stating that you were expendable. Now-  
-Jarod is this another one of your games?  
-Look this isn't a game and you don't have time. Now tell me exactly where you are?  
-Uh…I'm heading east and I just crossed the exit for Old Church Road on route 46.  
-Okay. Get off at the next exit and turn right at the end of the ramp. Keep going on that road, you'll pass a burned out building on your left. Just past it there's a blind curve to the left. Once the road straightens out there is a small dirt road on the left side that leads up the hill. Take that road up. After a couple of curves there'll be a small inset on the hill, park your car as far into the hill as possible. Then walk north until you find a rocky ledge. You'll see that you can look down on the curve, do it but stay hidden. Got all that?  
-Yeah I think so. Jarod what's going on?  
-I already told you. I'll call you back in 15 minutes.  
  
Jarod then abruptly hung up with questions racing thru Miss Parker's mind. Lyle just looked over at his sister trying to figure out all he had said and implied.  
  
"Where is he? What did he want?"  
  
Miss Parker looked over at her brother as she processed what he said and got off at the next exit. "Uh, he said that there was a Centre directive issued today stating that I am expendable… That someone is following me and going to try and kill me…"  
  
Ten minutes later the night sky lit up with an orange ball of flame. Miss Parker and Lyle jumped back at the sudden explosion that came from below the curve on the other side of the road. As they watched they heard a car accelerate towards the explosion and stop at the curve. Three men stepped out of the car, two sweepers and Willie. 'Jarod was telling the truth…' Miss Parker thought to herself as she watched on. The two sweepers proceeded down to the burning car while Willie remained above making a call.  
  
Miss Parker and Lyle strained to hear what Willie was saying, only catching snippets of the conversation though.  
  
"…It seems our problem… solved itself… Yes… Mister… Very well… call the cleaners…"  
  
The siblings looked at each other with blank stares, once again they were interrupted by the sound of Miss Parker's phone.  
  
-Jarod?  
-Yeah… (his taunting voice wasn't there, but rather sadness)  
-How did you know?  
-Centre files… Miss Parker I need you to keep on moving though. Keep heading around the hill on foot. Once you're on the other side of the hill walk down the hill. You'll come to a creek and follow that south. You'll want to cross to the other side. Once the creek forks, follow the left branch for about a hundred yards. Just keep looking through the trees on your right and you'll see a little path. Follow that until you reach a cabin. It's a little under two miles from where you are to the cabin. Just go on into the cabin and relax. I left some reading for you to do. I'll come by in a few days to help you out. Until then, just sit tight.  
-Jarod… why are you doing this?  
-Because I still care.  
  
When Miss Parker heard the click of Jarod hanging up, she closed up her phone and looked over at Lyle.  
  
"Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

West of Blue Cove Delaware  
Tuesday April 16  
Early morning hours  
  
Miss Parker's eyes suddenly came open as the rest of her body lay still. 'There it is again…' She then reached under her pillow looking for her gun.  
  
"It's not under there Miss Parker." The voice quietly and calmly told her.  
  
"Somehow I'm not surprised Jarod. Don't you ever knock?"  
  
Jarod turned on the lights as he walked over to the bed Miss Parker was sleeping in. "Most of the time. Here put this on," he told her as he held out a bathrobe.  
  
Miss Parker got out of the bed and put on the robe. As she was putting it on, she noticed that Jarod was holding a gun in his other hand, and it was aimed at her. She noticed something about him; there was a coldness to him, not the normal teasing and taunting Jarod she was accustomed to at that hour of the night. "Where've you been Jarod? You seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet."  
  
Jarod just looked at her as he guided her out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. "Jarod why'd you-" she stopped though when she saw her brother on the couch bound, blindfolded, and gagged. "Jarod what's-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was with you?" Jarod asked her as he led her over to the chair opposite the sofa Lyle was sitting on.  
  
"Well… uh… you never asked and I never had time to tell you…" Miss Parker looked at Jarod and her brother. Jarod looked at her and then looked over to the person standing by the door leading to the kitchen. Miss Parker looked in that direction and was surprised to see someone there, she hadn't noticed her before. "Look Jarod what difference does it make if Lyle is with me?"  
  
"Did you read the files I left for you to read? Well the directive says that two people were deemed expendable… Lyle was the other person." At mention of his name Lyle looked in the direction of Jarod's voice. "Yeah Lyle, you were deemed expendable as well. Apparently your previous extracurricular activities, and your current obsession with locating Simone has somewhat angered the Tower. They feel that your loyalties are no longer with the Centre. And now his presence here, throws my plan out the window. This was designed for one person to escape, you Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker was slightly shocked at what she was hearing. "Escape Jarod? What are you talking about?"  
  
Jarod looked at Miss Parker with a slight look of sadness, 'Why can't she understand?' "It doesn't matter anymore…" Jarod looked at Marie and motioned for her to meet him in the kitchen. "Just sit tight for now, and don't speak to Lyle."  
  
Jarod then joined Marie who had already moved there, and looked at Miss Parker as he began to speak. Marie was the first to speak, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We modify the plan. Hang on a sec, let me think this through…Okay, instead of her dying they will have been found by some local hunter who took them back to his cabin. I know someone we can use."  
  
"Okay that's fine and all, but that directive on their heads is still out there." 'I still don't understand why you'd want to help them, especially Lyle.'  
  
"Right…" Jarod paused and thought about the situation one more time. "Okay then, I staged the entire accident and then kidnapped them hoping to get some information from them. Maybe I'll try and make a deal with Mr. Parker for information on my family. While he's mulling it over, they will then escape and return back to the Centre. They will then continue the search for me, and I'll keep in contact with the Centre. I'll also have Broots help me with making some false leads for them to go chasing after every once in awhile. And if Lyle wants to keep obsessing about Simone, so be it, they can reissue that directive for all I care."  
  
Marie nodded her head as she heard the plan, "Sounds good to me. Jarod can I ask you something?" When Jarod nodded back, she continued on. "Why are you still looking out for Miss Parker?"  
  
"It's complicated Marie. When I was at the Centre growing up, she was one of the two friends I had. On a deep level, I still care about her, that's why I've kept helping her find out who she is since I escaped. I remember the person she used to be." And with that Jarod walked back into the living room.  
  
Marie looked sadly and longingly at Jarod's back, 'I hope that someday you realize that she doesn't deserve you. Please keep your heart open for me, please let me in.'  
  
Meanwhile Miss Parker watched the entire conversation from the couch. She also noticed the look Marie gave Jarod as he walked back towards her. "So what now genius?"  
  
Jarod told them his plan, which they agreed to. They then worked out all the details of their story for when they got back to the Centre. They would stay in the cabin for another 36 hours before they made their escape. It was then time to call Mr. Parker and make the deal, he would have 48 hours to make a decision.

* * *

Over the next ten months Broots created countless leads on Jarod for Miss Parker and her team to follow. All of them led them away from Jarod, Sam and Broots. Miss Parker followed the leads as she tried to find out information about herself and also Jarod. She thought about Jarod a lot during that time, about the childhood they had shared, about how he still cared, and about that other woman. Miss Parker never told anyone at the Centre about the other woman, but she searched for her hoping that if she found her then she would find Jarod; she remembered that look she had given Jarod when they were in that cabin.  
  
Broots kept his promise to help Jarod find his family, but nothing came up. Sam raised both Tyler and Simone happily, but always in the back of his mind was the fear that the Centre or Mr. Lyle would show up and destroy him and his life.  
  
Mr. Lyle halted his extracurricular activities; instead he kept searching for his daughter. Keeping him from going insane were the pictures he periodically received of Simone, as per Miss Parker's request to ease his mind and so spare him from Centre termination. Mr. Lyle was changing into a different person, he no longer was a monster, however the memories came back to haunt him. He too was also trying to find Centre information on Jarod's family, hoping to maybe get on Jarod's good side and get Simone back himself; he wasn't planning any traps or tricks, he wouldn't risk her life anymore.  
  
The only person Jarod kept in direct contact with that was still at the Centre was Sydney. Sydney once again became a source of advice for Jarod, a father figure of sorts. After several months of speaking Jarod and Sydney were able to forgive each other and themselves and finally able to freely express oneself to the other. After that Jarod periodically visited Sydney, the way a son would visit his father- all of this without the knowledge of anyone at the Centre.  
  
And Jarod continued his search for his family while he continued to help those who had been wronged.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: To all those who have gotten this far in my story, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for... Will Jarod choose Marie or Miss Parker?

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Friday February 12  
  
Miss Parker sat down on her bed with her drink in one hand and the T.V. remote in the other. Another day had ended without a lead on Jarod, but at least she was still alive thanks to Jarod. She turned on the T.V. and flipped to CNN to catch the news. The second story she heard made her drop her glass on the floor.  
  
"… And today in Chicago a tragedy was averted by the actions of Marie Lawson (a picture is shown of her). Miss Lawson stopped an attempted armed robbery outside of a Lasalle bank in downtown Chicago. When the four armed robbers attacked the armored vehicle Miss Lawson who happened to be in the area took action and shot three of the four attackers fatally, injuring the fourth as well. Miss Lawson was also injured in the attack, her injuries are not known at this time but she is in critical condition. We'll update you more on this story when we have more information. And now on to sports…"  
  
Miss Parker reached for the phone to make flight reservations to Chicago, she wouldn't use Centre transportation this time. A few hours later she was on her way to Chicago to find Marie, and if she was lucky Jarod as well.  
  
Miss Parker arrived into Chicago's airport at midnight, and didn't get to the hospital she figured Marie might have been taken to until two in the morning.  
  
"Where can I find Marie Lawson?"  
  
"I'm sorry we can't give that information out ma'am," the information desk attendant said.  
  
Thinking quickly on her feet she spoke on, "I'm her sister, and I just flew in to be with her. Can you please tell me where I can find her?"  
  
The attendant looked at Miss Parker's face that showed concern and told her that Marie was probably in the ICU ward and that a nurse there would be able to help her. Miss Parker headed off to that ward in search of Marie; once she got there she spoke to a nurse repeating her story. The nurse led her to the outside of the room where Marie was in but forbade her from entering. She also told Miss Parker that Marie had sustained serious wounds and that the next twelve hours would be critical. Miss Parker decided to wait in the lounge, and after an hour fell asleep in the chairs.  
  
At around four in the morning, Jarod showed up at the hospital with three other men. They went directly to Marie's room where Jarod spoke with the floor nurse to get the prognosis, explaining that he was an agent for the NSA, the agency that Marie worked for.  
  
"Oh agent, her sister is here as well. I believe she's sleeping in the lounge down at the end of the hall."  
  
At the mention of a sister Jarod stopped, he knew that Marie was alone- she was an only child and her parents had died several years earlier. "Her sister you say?"  
  
"Yes, her name is…actually I didn't catch a name. She was tall, had brown hair and blue eyes, she'll be the only one in the lounge, it won't be a problem finding her," the nurse said lightly as she returned to her regular duties.  
  
Jarod turned to the three men who were accompanying him and motioned for them to follow him as he continued on toward the lounge. As he got to the entrance of the lounge he looked in and saw Miss Parker asleep on the chairs. 'Damnit, I'm going to have to get Marie out of here soon if Miss Parker is here already, and if she's here then that means the Centre is probably not far behind.' He then turned to the men accompanying him and told them what to do. Jarod left two of the men outside the entrance, the other guarded the door leading to Marie's room, and Jarod headed off to find the nurse to explain the situation to her. After a few minutes of explaining the situation the nurse led Jarod to an empty room, after which she went to the two men outside the lounge and told them where Jarod was.  
  
The two men then entered the lounge and approached Miss Parker. "Ma'am wake up. You're going to have to come with us now."  
  
Miss Parker wearily opened her eyes and processed what the man had said and continued on in a cold fashion, "What? What's going on?"  
  
"You're going to have to come with us please," one of the men told her as they both reached down and grabbed one of her arms. At this point she was now fully awake and tried to reach for her gun in the small of her back but was prevented by the two men who held her arms and hands firmly as they removed her gun. "Now if you'll just come with us please." With no gun now Miss Parker let herself be led away by the two men into the empty room where Jarod was waiting.  
  
"Jarod! Somehow I'm not surprised, I thought I'd find you if I found her."  
  
"Miss Parker. Where's the rest of the sweeper team?"  
  
"There isn't one. I came alone."  
  
Jarod looked at Miss Parker quizzically, "No sweeper team?"  
  
"Jarod no one at the Centre knows about her, not even Lyle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I never told anyone."  
  
"Hmm… " Jarod then turned to the other two men in the room and spoke to them, "Detective I need you to take her to the police station and lock her up."  
  
"Uh we can't do that Mr. Trainer, not without a charge," the first man said.  
  
"Look this woman was here to murder Miss Lawson, a federal agent. You can hold her for attempted murder," Jarod looked at Miss Parker as he spoke and saw the shock and anger on her face. Before she could say anything Jarod held up his hand imploring her to not say anything.  
  
The first man turned to the second, "Is that correct 'Mister Smith'?"  
  
'Mister Smith' (who was in fact Deputy Director Steve Daniels) shared a look with Jarod before answering the police detective's question, "Yes we have been tracking this woman for quite some time now since she made threats against Miss Lawson. We actually need you to just hold her in custody until we can arrange for our agents to come get her later this afternoon. This is a sensitive case and we need to handle this quietly."  
  
"Sorry Director but a charge of attempted murder is not a federal case. If I take her we book her."  
  
Daniels then shared another look with Jarod before pulling out a letter from his coat pocket and handing it over to the detective. "This is an order from the President of the United States and the Attorney General stating that anything involving Miss Lawson will be handled federally, and it also requests the cooperation of local law enforcement."  
  
"Okay then, I'll take her downtown and process her."  
  
"Detective can I please ask you to not process her? You see this woman is connected with an organization that can hack into many mainframes, including police records. And if they know that she is here then they will send someone else to find her and also Miss Lawson."  
  
"Fine… I swear all you federal employees and the secrecy." The detective then handcuffed Miss Parker and started to lead her out of the room.  
  
Jarod stopped her and whispered in her ear, "Don't say anything to anyone."  
  
"Jarod what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just don't say anything. I'll come down later."  
  
Miss Parker couldn't say anything, not understanding what was really happening, merely follow the detective that was escorting her away.  
  
Once the two of them were gone Director Daniels turned to Jarod, "Okay what the hell was that all about, attempted murder?"  
  
"Look Steve trust me on this one. Have I ever let you down? Look I'm just trying to help Marie out." "Someday Jarod you and I are going to need to sit down and talk."  
  
"We will, but not now. Come on, let's go check on Marie."  
  
The two men stayed on the hospital floor alternating looking in on Marie. At one point Jarod called Broots and had him go into the Centre mainframe and see if Miss Parker or Lyle had ever mentioned Marie or the fact that Jarod had worked with a woman on several occasions.  
  
At nine in the morning the ringing of his phone awakened Jarod. It was Broots telling him that no mention of Marie or a woman had ever been reported to the Centre. As he was hanging up he saw nurses and doctors running down the hall. Jarod saw them turn into Marie's room and took off after them. When he arrived at the door, he saw that Marie was in cardiac arrest and the medical staff was trying to resuscitate her. Jarod wanted to jump in and help her as well, but he couldn't since he wasn't a 'doctor' then.  
  
After thirty minutes the medical staff ended their attempts at resuscitating her and called the hour of her death.  
  
Jarod and Steve Daniels merely looked on in shock and sadness; their friend was dead.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I lied a little :) Jarod doesn't make a choice but as most of you are happy , I'm sure, Marie is out of the picture at least!


	18. Chapter 18

Chicago, Illinois  
Saturday February 13  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon before Jarod left the hospital with Steve; they then headed over to the police station where Miss Parker was being held. They walked over to the interrogation rooms, Steve went to the observation room next door and Jarod walked into the interrogation room.  
  
Miss Parker looked up when she heard the door open, on Jarod's face she saw sadness and grief. "Is Marie okay?" she asked even though she felt she knew the answer.  
  
Jarod only looked at her as he walked over to the chair opposite Miss Parker and sat down. "No, she died around nine this morning." As he spoke a tear rolled down his face.  
  
Miss Parker noticed the tear and felt sorry for Jarod. She recalled how he had been there when Tommy had died, and now she felt the urge to reach out to Jarod and try and comfort him. Miss Parker extended her free hand to cover Jarod's clasped hands as she spoke. "Jarod I'm really sorry."  
  
Jarod looked up as soon as he felt her hand on his own, shocked by the humanity and sincerity Miss Parker was displaying. The shock showed on his face momentarily before the grief set in again, and finally comfort knowing that someone cared about him. "Thank you Miss Parker," he told her honestly, "but we have to go now."  
  
Miss Parker then remembered the situation she was in, and pushed her feelings for her childhood friend aside. "Jarod what's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, but now we're leaving," as he spoke he removed the restraints on Miss Parker's left hand and then placed a pair of handcuffs on both. "Don't take off the handcuffs okay."  
  
Miss Parker followed Jarod's instructions and lead as she wondered about the gentleness he was displaying. There wasn't the usual anger or sarcasm for the Centre showing. 'What is going on?' she asked herself as she followed Jarod and the Director out to a waiting car. Jarod and Miss Parker got into the back seat while Steve climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
They drove for half an hour before pulling up to the back entrance of an apartment building. The driver remained in the car while the others entered the building and proceeded to the top floor of the building, which was a penthouse on the 25th floor. Jarod led Miss Parker to one of the many plush couches where she sat down.  
  
"Jarod what the hell are you doing? And what is this place?"  
  
"It's a safe house and-"  
  
"Nice safe house. For who?"  
  
"That's not important now. What is important is who knows you are here?"  
  
"No one does. I flew commercially, I bought the ticket right after I heard the evening news. I then drove straight over to the airport. The only call I made was to the airline."  
  
"Come on Miss Parker, you know the Centre as well as I do. They'll track you here. You probably called the airlines from your home, a call that can be traced. You probably bought the ticket in your own name because you don't have any other ID. And you probably parked your car at the airport, which can be located. It'll only be a matter of time before someone at the Centre starts asking questions and starts looking for you. And you, you left them a trail that a kindergartner could follow!"  
  
"Damnit Jarod! It's not like I don't mind if the Centre follows me here and they catch you, especially since that means I go free!! I am not here to protect you Jarod! I don't owe you anything!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Miss Parker regretted them and it showed on her face momentarily before she returned the angered Ice Queen façade to her face.  
  
Jarod looked at her completely shocked at what she had just said. He knew that she chased him and all, but the fact that he had helped her so much to discover who she was and in fact saved her life and that that all apparently meant nothing to her stung him deeply. He quietly spoke to her, "You're right. I run, you chase. That's the game isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
Jarod looked at her silently for a minute before turning to Steve and speaking, "Come on I gotta talk to you for a sec."  
  
"Yeah… we definitely need to talk." The two of them walked behind Miss Parker to a spot where they could still keep an eye on her but where they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"We need to hole her up for the next couple of days."  
  
"Look Jarod, I've acted faithfully up until this point. I've refrained from asking too many questions because of all the help you have provided the agency with, and your relationship with Marie. And mainly because of what you did for my son. But you have got to be straight with me and tell me your story. I can only go so far with what you've already told me."  
  
"I know. All right, listen, you promise me to get a few more men up here to keep an eye on her for the next few days and I will tell you everything. But all of this has to be off the books, no record of this at all."  
  
"You got yourself a deal Jarod. I'll make the call right now to get some more men out here. Until they show up you can put her in the second bedroom on the right down the left hallway. That room is completely wired and secure."  
  
"Thanks Steve." Jarod then walked over to Miss Parker and led her to the bedroom Steve had indicated without saying a word to Miss Parker. Once they were a few feet into the room Jarod stopped her and removed the handcuffs. Once her hands were free she turned around to look at Jarod who looked at her with a sadness in his eyes, as if he were mourning the loss of someone or something. 'Well Jarod you did just lose your girlfriend or whatever she was…' What she didn't know was that the sadness in his eyes resulted from the feeling he had that the friend he had from childhood no longer existed, not even deep down within Miss Parker. Jarod quietly walked out of the room, and as the door shut Miss Parker heard the latch of the lock fall into place.  
  
In the room next door, where all the monitoring equipment was maintained, Steve waited for Jarod to show up and share his story with him.  
  
When Jarod walked in he sat down in an empty chair that looked at the monitors. He stared at the monitors for a few minutes before turning to Steve, "Steve what I'm about to tell you is going to seem very far-fetched, but just bear down and listen to me. I guess I should start first off with my name."  
  
"What about your name?"  
  
"My name is not Jarod Trainer."  
  
"Come on Jarod I thought you were going to tell me the truth and not joke around," Steve looked at Jarod's face and saw the seriousness with which Jarod was speaking. "You're not kidding are you?" Jarod shook his head no. "How? I've seen your file, Jarod Trainer has a complete file and all, we've done a background and security check on you and you're clean."  
  
"Jarod Trainer may exist and all, but the file you have on Jarod Trainer I created. I fully developed it last summer one week."  
  
"How can you just create yourself an identity so fully that can pass one of the most rigorous security checks done in the federal government, and in so short a time? Most identities take years to create, not a week! Wait, so if you aren't Jarod Trainer, then who the hell are you?"  
  
"My first name is Jarod, I don't know what my real last name is. Now hang on just let me explain before you start asking questions." Over the next few hours Jarod explained his past and his dealings with the Centre, the pretends he had completed since his escape almost five years ago. During that time they moved to another room to finish their talk when the other agency men showed up to watch over Miss Parker.  
  
"So all those people we interviewed during the background check were…"  
  
"They were all people who I have helped in the past five years. I merely called them up and asked them if they would help me out and say certain things about me if someone came around asking about Jarod Trainer."  
  
"My God… I think that is the most fascinating story I have ever heard. And you're right it is pretty hard to believe. But give me something which I can verify, for instance what's the name of this organization that kidnapped you as a boy."  
  
"Look Steve, you can't go digging around in some of these holes. They are dangerous people and they will stop at nothing to protect themselves. You have to promise me that you won't go digging around in that stuff? I'm going to bring them down, but not now. The pieces aren't in place yet, but when they are I'm going to need your help to destroy them. But you can't go looking now or it'll destroy everything."  
  
"You're serious about this aren't you?" When Jarod nodded his head Steve answered the request, "Okay I won't go snooping around, at least not now. But when I get the green light from you I'm going hunting."  
  
"Thanks Steve. The organization is called the Centre which is run by the Triumvirate, a group based out of Africa."  
  
"Wait I've heard mention of these two organizations. We catch the names on international communiqués we intercept, but we have no idea what or who they are. We've tried to get information on them, but we haven't been able to hear of anything, nobody's talking. The only talk we've heard of a Centre is a think tank out in Delaware, but that place has dealings with the government, hell NSA has contracts with them-"  
  
"That think tank in Delaware is the same Centre that kidnapped me. Some of the information they produced as part of those contracts was obtained by simulations I did."  
  
"Shit, you're not joking are you? So that's how our enemies somehow seem to get some of the same information we get and try and keep from them… Jarod this is huge! I have to talk to my director."  
  
"Steve you can't, not yet at least. The Centre already has connections with the NSA and so if anyone with connections to the Centre gets whiff of this, then it's all over. I just need some time okay. Give me a year."  
  
"A year!! I can't sit on this for a year!"  
  
"You have to Steve! If not then the Centre gets away. I need your help Steve, and right now that means not saying anything about this."  
  
"I can't believe this but okay, I'll give you a year." Steve shook his head in shock for a moment not believing all that he had heard so far. "Okay, now tell me about the woman in the other room, Miss Parker." 


	19. Chapter 19

Chicago, IL  
Saturday February 13  
  
' "I don't owe you anything!" I can't believe I said that… The look on his face after I said that… Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying, he's the lab rat I've been chasing for five years. I don't care if I hurt his feelings. If he would just go back to the Centre like a good little lab rat then I wouldn't be stuck there…'  
  
Memories of all the late night calls she'd received, the packages she'd received, and the information on her past she'd received came back to her. 'No the only reason he did all that stuff is because he wanted me to be on his side, see how wonderful he is and how evil the Centre is… he was just playing me all that time…'  
  
She then recalled the last time she had seen him ten months ago. ' "Because I still care." That's what he said when he saved my life… And then he kept his promise to leave clues to keep chasing him so that the Centre would think I was still necessary… What the hell am I saying? I went chasing after him all over the country, and I'm supposed to be grateful? Yeah right! Besides he doesn't care about me anymore… He doesn't even call me anymore or send me anything. The only one he communicates with is Sydney. He doesn't care about me, besides he was probably having too much fun with his girlfriend…'  
  
As she thought of Jarod being with Marie, Miss Parker became slightly saddened not really knowing why. She remembered their adventures as children, and all the fun they used to have. He was her only friend growing up, and now he'd been with another woman. Miss Parker was jealous of a dead woman.  
  
'Jarod why do you still help me?'  
  
In the other room, Jarod and Steve continued their discussion, "Miss Parker works for the Centre, her father runs the Centre. I've known her since I was probably thirteen. When we were young, she was one of two friends I had. She now chases after me trying to return me to the Centre. She has a deal with her father that once she takes me back, she can leave the Centre and be free."  
  
"That explains what she said earlier… There's something else between the two of you though, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know. Up until a few hours ago, I still saw my friend in her, but now I think that person is gone. I mean how could she say she doesn't owe me anything. I've given her so much about her past and I even saved her life! But now… now I don't care what happens to her…"  
  
Steve looked into Jarod's downcast eyes and saw that Jarod was lying about his last statement. He knew that Jarod still cared about her, he was just still hurting from what she had said. Steve couldn't imagine what life must have been like for Jarod growing up and since his escape when he started to discover the real world. But he did know what betrayal felt like.  
  
"Okay Jarod, let me take care of her then. I'll keep her here for a couple of days and then we'll release her when you say it's okay."  
  
"Thanks Steve. It'll probably be after the funeral, till then I need to make sure some things are in order."

* * *

Monday February 15  
  
Jarod entered the apartment and headed for the surveillance room where he found Steve. "Hey Steve, how's it going?"  
  
"Okay, she hasn't done all that much in the past few days… How was the funeral?" he quietly asked.  
  
"Sad. There weren't that many people there, it was kept very low profile… Has she said anything at all since I left?"  
  
Steve looked over at Jarod, "The first night when I brought her some food, she asked for you… but other than that no." Jarod nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So how do we continue with this?"  
  
"Has she seen anyone here other than you?"  
  
"No, I was the only one who took her her food. I wanted to minimize our exposure."  
  
"Good call Steve. Look let me talk to her alone first… uh I don't want anyone else here to hear what we're saying, can you manage that?"  
  
"No problem… mind if I listen in though?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No not all. I'll be back in a few." Jarod then walked out of the room and then to the door of Miss Parker's room where he paused and waited for thirty seconds before entering the room. He found Miss Parker lying on the bed.  
  
"How are you Miss Parker?"  
  
As soon as she heard his voice she shot straight up in the bed and stared at Jarod. "No complaints Jarod," she said calmly.  
  
The tone of her voice shocked Jarod, he thought she would be raging mad the next time they saw each other again. "You're not mad?"  
  
"Look Jarod, I've been cooped up in this room for the past two days, of course I'm mad. But I understand why you're doing this. You were trying to protect your girlfriend's family and all."  
  
As she spoke of his 'girlfriend' Jarod detected a hint of jealousy, but dismissed it rapidly. 'Yeah like she cares about me…' "Marie was never my girlfriend Miss Parker. She was just a friend who has helped me out a lot in the past year. Besides, since the Centre never knew about her while she was alive, I wanted to keep it that way even in death. I owe her that much for all the help she's given me."  
  
Miss Parker actually felt a sense of relief come over her as she learned that Marie was never his girlfriend. 'What the hell do I care if Jarod had a girlfriend?' She paused after he finished speaking, she felt awkward because she wanted to talk about the last time they had seen each other. "So, uh what happens now Jarod? I can't stay here forever."  
  
"I know, in a few hours I'll come back and let you go."  
  
"Just like that? And what am I supposed to tell the Centre?"  
  
"I don't care, besides there's nothing I can do to make you say nothing to them. Why didn't you ever tell anyone at the Centre about Marie?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought it would be a waste of the Centre's time, all I had was a first name. I didn't know anything about her, not an easy thing to start a search on."  
  
"But you said earlier that you thought if you found her then you'd find me. Why didn't you tell anyone about her?" he quietly asked her.  
  
"Jarod I don't know why, I just didn't."  
  
"Fine. You know Miss Parker, I don't get you at all," he quietly told her as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Jarod, wait! What did you mean ten months ago when you told me you still cared?" Miss Parker was shocked by the question she asked, she just knew that she couldn't let him go, not like this.  
  
"Exactly that Miss Parker. Ten months ago, I still cared about what happened to you," as he spoke Jarod let the internal anger come out in his words.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Ten months ago I still cared about what happened to you'? You don't anymore? Care for me that is?" 'Why does this hurt me so much? I have missed his late phone calls and little presents for me… What the hell am I doing asking him whether or not he cares about me?'  
  
Jarod detected something in her voice, he couldn't pinpoint it exactly but he could tell that it was racking Miss Parker's mind. 'I want to hurt you as much as you hurt me two days ago…' "Just that Miss Parker, ten months ago I still cared. Not anymore." Jarod turned to leave.  
  
Behind him the heart of the young Miss Parker broke, but the older Miss Parker only felt a pain in her heart that she attributed to nothing. But she couldn't say anything, she was hurt, even if she herself didn't realize it. When Jarod left the room, Miss Parker quietly whispered, "I'm sorry Jarod."  
  
Jarod reentered the surveillance room where he found Steve sitting in front of the monitors with a pair of headphones on. As Jarod entered he slowly turned in the chair to face him. "You're right, the two of you do have a complex relationship," he paused momentarily before continuing, "You know what's weird about the two of you? Its how you each want to hurt the other with words. But then when you both do, you both seem to regret it. There really is something between the two of you."  
  
"Steve come on I already told you. Maybe with the little girl I knew, but not that Miss Parker," he indicated as he pointed to the room next door. "And quit analyzing our relationship, you're not a psychologist."  
  
"Fine, but neither are you," he told him with a smile on his face. At that moment he decided not to tell Jarod about the look Miss Parker had on her face when Jarod left and what she said after he had left.


	20. Chapter 20

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Wednesday February 24  
  
-This is Sydney.  
-Hello Sydney.  
-Jarod! How are you? I haven't heard from you in weeks, I was starting to worry!  
-Were you really Sydney?  
-Yes Jarod, I have been worried about you. And you're not the only one, Miss Parker as well.  
-Really? She's been worried about me?  
-She won't admit it, but yes she is. In fact she'd probably kill me if she found out I told you. I've actually been worried about her recently.  
-Why what's wrong? Since when?  
-I don't know exactly, but she hasn't seemed herself since she came back from her friend's funeral in Chicago a week and a half ago.  
-A friend's funeral? Is that what she told you?  
-Yes, why Jarod?  
-No reason. Anyways, that's not the reason I called.  
-What is it Jarod?  
-Are you sure you want me to help you?  
-(Sydney's face and voice turned serious as he spoke) Yes Jarod I am serious. I have to do this for my family and myself.  
-Okay then. Can you be ready to start on the twenty-seventh and finish on the fourth?  
-Yes, we'll be ready then.  
-All right then Sydney. I'll see you soon.  
-Until then Jarod (Click)

* * *

Thursday March 5  
  
Miss Parker quietly walked into Sydney's office. She looked around the office remembering Sydney, the closest thing to a father she ever had. "God Syd, I'm going to miss you. Why did you have to die in that plane crash?" Miss Parker then started to break down into tears as she sat down at Sydney's desk. As she cried for the next ten minutes she fondly remembered him. Once she had stopped crying, she leaned back in the chair, "I'm all alone here now…" Just then she saw Angelo in the vents and felt terribly sad. "Oh Angelo you don't know what happened. Sydney's not coming back here."  
  
Angelo looked at her sadly before a smile crept across his face. The smile bewildered Miss Parker but before she could go on to explain that Sydney was dead, Angelo climbed out from the vent and walked over beside Miss Parker behind the desk. He knelt down beside her and the desk and put his hand under the desk. When he pulled his hand out from underneath, his hand was rolled into a fist. He then threw himself at Miss Parker and hugged her. The hug actually concealed the fact that Angelo's fisted hand shoved a piece of paper into Miss Parker's hands. Angelo whispered into her ear, "Sydney not sad… safe." And just as quickly as he threw himself into her arms, he disengaged himself and scurried back into the vents leaving a confused and shocked Miss Parker behind him all alone in Sydney's old office.  
  
Miss Parker reached her home after six that evening. As soon as she arrived home she opened the slip of paper that Angelo had given her. On it she read:  
  
519 Oakdale St.  
Augusta, Maine  
414 555 0231  
  
"Maine? What's up in Maine? Why was this address hidden? I guess I'll have to find out myself."  
  
Miss Parker decided that she would drive up to Maine after the memorial service for Sydney tomorrow afternoon. She would tell her father that she needed to get away after loosing her friend and that she was going to go to Ben Miller's home for the weekend. She'd done it before to get away and so he wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Miss Parker drove through most of the night after the memorial service, despite the emptiness and loneliness she was feeling. Something was gnawing at her mind though about Sydney's death, it was what Angelo said that bothered her, that he was safe now. 'What does he mean by that? That now that Sydney's dead the Centre can't touch him.' She arrived in Augusta early Saturday evening. She sat outside the home wondering who would answer at the door. "Only one way to find out."  
  
Miss Parker walked up the walkway and the porch steps and right up to the front door where she rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened, and the face Miss Parker saw shocked her into silence.  
  
"Miss Parker? What are you doing here?" Broots asked her as he stuck his head out the door looking up and down the street for danger (a.k.a. the Centre).  
  
"Broots?!?!" She continued to stare at him momentarily before reality set in once again. "Let me in you fool," she told him as she pushed her way in.  
  
"Miss Parker, please, what are you doing here? You have to leave."  
  
"Relax Broots no one knows I'm here, hell I can't believe I'm here. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"What does it look like Miss Parker? I'm living my life. What are you doing here Miss Parker?" Broots was nervous as he spoke, looking out the window periodically waiting for the other Centre cars to show up.  
  
"I see someone grew a spine!" Broots looked at her seriously as he wondered what she was doing there.  
  
"Look Miss Parker you have to leave now. I can't do this."  
  
"Broots relax will you? And I'm not leaving till I figure out what's going on and how Sydney knew you were here."  
  
"Miss Parker will you please leave. I have a life here now that is free of the Centre. I am now able to raise Debbie without worrying about the Centre. We're happy now. Will you please leave?"  
  
"Broots I'm really happy for you and all. But there's something I have to tell you now that I'm here. Sydney died on Thursday. He got sick last week, and he was flying to France with Michelle and Nicholas to try an experimental treatment when their plane crashed in the Atlantic off the coast of Prince Edward Island."  
  
"What? Sydney's dead? Oh my God! I can't believe it." Broots slowly sat down as he absorbed what he was hearing.  
  
"Broots how did Sydney know you were here?"  
  
"I don't know. He must have found me, how though?"  
  
Now it was Miss Parker's turn to sit down and process what she heard. "He knew where you were and he never told me?"  
  
Broots whispered to himself as he stood up and headed for the kitchen, "I have to call Jarod." He walked into the room next door and pulled out a hidden cellular phone that he used only twice a week. He opened it up and called the first and only stored number that was there. The phone rang twice before it was answered.  
  
-Yeah -Jarod, it's Broots.  
-What's wrong Broots?  
-Uh… two things. First Miss Parker just told me that Sydney is dead and two-  
-Wait a minute did you just say that Miss Parker told you Sydney was dead? How did she get a hold of you?  
-That's number two Jarod, she's here now. (In the other room Miss Parker heard Broots on the phone and thought she heard him say Jarod. She left the room looking for Broots and so headed for the kitchen)  
-What?!?! Broots you have to get out of there now!  
-I know, but I can't, Debbie's at that retreat now.  
-Well go there on your way out and get her Broots!! If Miss Parker is already there then the Centre probably isn't far behind! You have to leave now! Look, get rid of her and then pack up. You've got…  
  
"Broots who are you talking to?" Broots looked up at her as she spoke but still listened to what Jarod was saying. When Broots didn't acknowledge her question she repeated the question as she neared him. "Who are you talking to? Is that Jarod?" There was still no reply or acknowledgment from Broots. "Is that Jarod Broots? Let me talk to him."  
  
-… Okay listen up Broots. Here's what we're going to do since she's not going to be easy to get rid of. Talk to her for now and calm her down. Let her stay the night if she wants to. I'll be in Augusta in six or so hours. I'll go pick up Debbie from the retreat, let them know that Jarod Sims will be there later tonight to pick her up. I'm her uncle who's going to pick her up and take her to the hospital because her uncle Sydney is there and not in good shape. Wait five or six hours before you call them. Once I have Debbie with me I'll come by your place and pick you up. Let her stay in Debbie's room, that way she'll think you won't leave without Debbie. When I'm right outside I'll call you.  
-Okay.  
-Don't worry Broots I'll come get you. Bye.  
  
And with that being said Broots too closed the phone up.  
  
"Broots was that Jarod? It was wasn't it? Why didn't you let me speak to him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Miss Parker. Why'd you come here? You've put Debbie's life in danger! How could you?"  
  
"Broots I didn't know what I would find when I got here. I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm standing in your kitchen! Relax no one knows I'm here, except for Angelo who gave me the piece of paper with this address. I told my father that I was going to go visit Ben to grieve. No one at the Centre is going to come after me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker, it's just that I left that world behind over a year ago. I'm free of that place thanks to Jarod, and that means Debbie is safe."  
  
Miss Parker listened to his words and became both happy for her friend and envious of his freedom. 'Well he did try and help me that one time… he won't try again now though…' she told herself sadly. "How is Debbie?"  
  
"She's fine, at a school retreat now till tomorrow. She still talks about you, and even pulls out that one outfit every once in awhile," he smiled as he recalled the first time he saw her in that outfit standing next to Miss Parker.  
  
"Really?" she too was smiling at that memory. "I'm glad to hear that she's okay…"  
  
The conversation between the two over the next several hours was awkward and happy as they remembered Sydney. Finally at around ten Broots led Miss Parker to Debbie's room to sleep in, and then retired to his own bedroom. Once he was back in his own room he finished to pack up his own suitcase. Already packed was Debbie's bag that he had managed to pack throughout the evening without Miss Parker's knowledge. Once he finished packing the bags and had them waiting by the door he just sat on his bed waiting for the cellular phone in his hands to vibrate. At midnight the phone came to life in his hands.  
  
-Jarod?  
-Yeah. Okay I'm outside now. Where's Miss Parker now?  
-She's in Debbie's room like you said. Is Debbie with you?  
-Yeah she's fine, she's sleeping actually. Come get me at the door.  
-Okay  
  
Broots then walked out of his room stopping in front of Miss Parker's room making sure that no noise was coming from within. He headed to the door and let a waiting Jarod in. As they came down the hallway and passed Debbie's room heading toward Broots', the door to Debbie's room opened and a gun toting Miss Parker stepped out into the hallway. "Hold it Jarod!"  
  
Both Jarod and Broots turned around. "Miss Parker what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't mind her Broots. Just go get your bags and put them in the car." Broots looked at Miss Parker a final time before turning around and heading to his room. "Miss Parker," he calmly said.  
  
"Jarod. It's time to go back."  
  
"You never stop do you? And I'm not going back."  
  
"Oh yes you are this time."  
  
"No you are not taking me back this time and I'll tell you why." At that moment his hands snapped out to Miss Parker's extended gun hand where they twisted the gun free from her hands. "First of all, I have the gun now," he then released a shocked and angered Miss Parker.  
  
"Ugh! Jarod I really hate you sometimes!" she told him as she fumed with anger.  
  
Jarod ignored her remark and continued speaking, "Two, I am getting Broots and Debbie out of here so the Centre can't find them. And three, I can tell you about Sydney."  
  
"What about Sydney?"  
  
"Not quite yet Miss Parker, first I have to get them out of here." Broots then walked out of his room. He was surprised to see that Jarod was now the one holding the gun. He quietly walked past them and headed for the front door. Jarod and Miss Parker remained in the hallway. "Look if you want me to tell you about Sydney you can follow us. Once they're gone, we'll sit down and talk."  
  
"You're kidding right? You and me will sit and talk?"  
  
"If you want to know about Sydney, yeah. So you coming or not?" Jarod headed for the front door and stood in the entranceway waiting for an answer. Miss Parker who was wondering what Jarod knew about Sydney agreed. She then followed him to the door where he stopped her and held out his hand. "Your phone." She pulled out her cell phone and handed it over to him, they then proceeded out to their cars and drove off.  
  
An hour later both Miss Parker and Jarod were left standing on the tarmac of a small airport watching the plane with Broots and Debbie on it take off. "Come on let's go."  
  
"Where Jarod? You know I'm really sick of this me following you game." Only once she'd said it did Miss Parker realize the deeper meaning to her words.  
  
"You could always stop. Come on, we'll take my car to a nearby hotel where I have a room."  
  
Miss Parker silently nodded her head as she followed Jarod to his car and got in. The ride to the hotel was filled with a heavy awkward silence between the two and which neither broke. The silence continued as they entered the hotel room and sat down on separate beds facing each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Warning: Okay this is filled with a lot of angst, just thought I'd warn you all. I know many of you really (really really!) disliked Marie, but just bare with me and read.

* * *

Augusta County, Maine  
Sunday March 8  
Early morning hours  
  
"Jarod how can you not be the least bit upset over Sydney's death?"  
  
A smile crept over Jarod's face before he replied. "Easy. Sydney's not dead."  
  
"Jarod he went down-"  
  
"No he did not go down off Prince Edward Island. And no he was not ever really sick."  
  
"What are you saying?" As Miss Parker kept looking at Jarod's smiling face she realized what had happened. "So you're saying he was never sick? Did you get him out?"  
  
"Sydney's so called illness was created by a drug I developed a while back. The drug gave the pretense that Sydney was suffering from a terminal illness, while in fact he was really okay. The flight to France with both Michelle and Nicholas was planned by us, and so was the plane crash."  
  
"Wait a minute, pieces of the wreckage were found."  
  
"I had a dummy plane intercept paths with theirs. That second dummy plane was what you found the wreckage of, it was just a matter of changing some records so that the list of pieces found in the wreckage corresponded to those that Sydney was in."  
  
"And the Centre crew?"  
  
"The pilot and crew were people I had contacted earlier and also wanted out of the Centre. It didn't take much convincing for them to carry out the plan."  
  
"I can't believe this Jarod," Miss Parker stated incredulously.  
  
"Would you believe me if I let you talk with him yourself?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Sorry can't tell you that one, that's a secret. Once I get someone out of the Centre I try and keep them hidden. Which leads me to my next question: how is it that you showed up at Broots' home?"  
  
"Angelo gave me a piece of paper with the address. He found it underneath Sydney's desk. How Sydney had it I don't know. I didn't even know who to expect behind the door until Broots opened the door."  
  
"Hmm… I'll have to talk to Sydney about that one."  
  
"Jarod… how long have you been planning on getting Sydney out?" she quietly asked Jarod.  
  
"We'd been talking about it for awhile now. It wasn't though until about two- three weeks ago that I started to put the plan into action."  
  
"Around the sixteenth then? Right after Chicago… Why'd you get him out?" Miss Parker's voice was barely audible, but it was filled with emotion.  
  
"Because he asked me to. He's like a father to me, always has been. He needed his freedom."  
  
Miss Parker was searching for a thread to accuse him, "But what about all the sims he had you run? He never got you out all those years? Why him?!?!" She was practically yelling at this point, "My mother tried to get you out! Not him! What do you owe him?"  
  
Jarod was shocked by the sudden outburst coming from Miss Parker, he could almost see tears starting to form in her eyes. "Sydney and I settled what happened between us months ago. What I feel I owe Sydney is between him and me." Jarod got up from the bed and walked towards the windows, "Besides-"  
  
Miss Parker broke down, "But why not me Jarod? Why not me!!"  
  
Jarod was utterly shocked by what he heard come from her mouth, he couldn't believe his ears. "Uh… because… nothing is owed between us… all there is between us is 'You chase and I run'"  
  
"Aww Jarod! I'm sorry about what I said in Chicago, I didn't mean it! You don't know how much I wish I could take back what I said then." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
  
"I don't know Jarod. I was upset, I was jealous of Marie, I was tired. I don't know why I said it." Once again Miss Parker was trying to find understanding from Jarod.  
  
"Yeah well you did. And it hurt."  
  
"I know Jarod, I'm sorry about that. But damnit Jarod I'm hurting too now!"  
  
Now Jarod was getting mad, "Why the hell should you be hurting? I've done nothing to you!"  
  
"That's just it Jarod, you haven't done anything for me, not for over a year! You got Broots and Sam out. And now Sydney! I'm all alone there at the Centre! I-"  
  
"Hey I tried to get you out before remember!"  
  
"Why didn't you try again?!?! Aren't I worth it?"  
  
"I don't know anymore Miss Parker…" Jarod quietly told her.  
  
Miss Parker calmed down a bit as her face showed the deep sadness she felt, "what?"  
  
"I feel I don't know you anymore. I can't find the little girl who gave me my first kiss. I can't find the little girl who was my friend when I was alone. I can't find the little girl I loved…" His voice was filled with sorrow and remembrance of his childhood  
  
"You loved me Jarod?" Now it was Miss Parker's turn to not believe her ears as she stood up and started moving toward Jarod. She hadn't received a reply yet by the time she was standing in front of him. She gently asked him a question, "Jarod what happened to us?"  
  
"I don't know Miss Parker… you left," he stated bluntly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jarod… about all of this." She then withdrew from Jarod and returned to the far bed where she sat down. After a few minutes of just sitting there with no response from Jarod, she lied down on the bed facing away from Jarod. With her face hidden from Jarod, and her mind racing with questions and feelings for Jarod, she quietly started to cry.  
  
Jarod remained at the window looking out for almost a quarter of an hour before he heard the silent sobs coming from Miss Parker. He slowly walked over to Miss Parker and stood behind her contemplating his next move. From his pocket he withdrew a handkerchief which he laid down on the bed next to Miss Parker's head, "Me too." Miss Parker only nodded her head while the sobs continued. Jarod stepped back to the other bed and lied down. Through his mind raced all the thoughts and feelings he wanted to express to Miss Parker, some of which he had harbored for over thirty years. Twice he nearly uttered the words for what he felt, but stopped himself both times.  
  
At four in the morning after Miss Parker had finally succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep, Jarod sat up and started to right a note.  
  
Miss Parker  
We both have a lot on our minds. I think we should both step back from each other for a while. We both need to figure out what it is we want. I hope you find what it is you want. Go to Ben's place today to relax, your mother went there for the peace and solitude she found there. I hope you find something there as well. Your car is outside, I had a friend drive it over, the keys are on the table. Take care of yourself Miss Parker.  
Jarod


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: The part you have all been waiting for...

* * *

Ben's Home, Maine  
Monday March 9  
  
Miss Parker had been sitting in the gazebo for close to an hour staring at nothing while her mind sought peace from the thoughts racing through her mind. When she had first arrived she had sat with Ben and talked about her mother. She wanted to know if he remembered anything more about her mother, unfortunately nothing came to mind. She avoided talking about current Centre dealings because it only made her think of Jarod, something she didn't want to think about quite yet. 'Why can't I just tell him that I have feelings for him? Oh that's right I've been chasing him for five years! What's gotten into me? As if he could have feelings for me now…'  
  
Behind a withdrawn Miss Parker a gentle voice was heard, "I want you."  
  
The voice startled Miss Parker, she wasn't expecting to hear any voice, least of all his. "What?" she asked him as she jumped up and turned around facing Jarod.  
  
"I said I want you," Jarod still didn't see any reaction on Miss Parker's face. "Miss Parker, I want you. I've always wanted you."  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes as the words set in, 'He still wants me!' When she opened her eyes, her eyes were glistening with tears. Jarod neared her as he saw the tears form in her eyes. A sense of relief was heard in her voice as she spoke, "Jarod I want you too. And I'm sorry for everything I've done or said that has hurt you."  
  
As Jarod learned that his feelings weren't unrequited a sense of relief hit his entire body. He was now standing directly in front of her and reached for her hands and held them both between their chests as he drew even closer. "I'm sorry for all I've done that has hurt you as well. What happened to us Miss Parker? We used to be such good friends…" Tears were now welling in his own eyes as he recalled what had once been.  
  
"I know, I know… Jarod let's forget about the past tonight. Tonight I just want you, I want you to hold me." Jarod wrapped his arms around Miss Parker and held her close, he held her so closely that he could not distinguish his own heart's beating from hers. "I don't want to be alone anymore Jarod."  
  
"You won't be Miss Parker, not anymore. I'm here for you now and I will always be here for you." His hands gently held her head as he looked deeply into her eyes, he saw the child he once knew grown up and a woman now. He tilted her head down as he lightly kissed her on the forehead, "I'm not leaving Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker looked into his deep brown eyes and saw the love he had for her. She then leaned forward tilting her head up and kissed him passionately. In that kiss over thirty years of pent up feelings and emotions were released.  
  
Jarod pulled back from the embrace after several long passionate moments. "I've always loved you Miss Parker."  
  
The mention of love for her caught Miss Parker off guard momentarily, even though she had seen it in his eyes. Miss Parker though recalled all her actions to Jarod, especially those of the last five years, she was ashamed of herself. 'How can he love me after all I've done?' "Why Jarod?" Jarod looked at her and was shocked by her question? Didn't she feel the same way? Miss Parker saw the pained and questioning look on his face and continued on, "Jarod what I mean is how can you love me after all this time? After everything I've done to you?"  
  
Jarod then recognized what was bothering Miss Parker, she did not feel she deserved the kind of love he was offering. "Miss Parker, when we were children you were my best friend. And even though for a long time we never saw each other, I never forgot you…"  
  
"That's just it Jarod… are you in love with the little girl I used to be? Because I'm not her anymore." Tears were welling anew in her eyes.  
  
Jarod wiped the tears from her face gently. He decided to be completely honest with her, "Three weeks ago I thought that was true. I didn't think that the little girl in you existed any more, but I was hurt and angry then. I wasn't seeing clearly. But I know that she is in you, and she has grown into a beautiful woman. You've been denied so much in your life that it affected you. But I can see in your eyes that she wants to get out."  
  
The tears were now coming out of her eyes in full force, "But Jarod you were denied so much more than I was and look at you! You are always trying to help others, even when they don't deserve it, like me. You're not bitter and hateful like me! How can you love me?"  
  
"Because I believe in you Christiana Parker and I love you no matter how undeserving you may think you are. There is no one I would rather bestow my love on than you. I love you Miss Parker. I love who you were, who you are, and what you can become. I love you now and that is what matters."  
  
Miss Parker looked through her tears deeply into Jarod's and saw the passion he was speaking with. She saw the deep and profound love he had for her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head downwards and began to shake her head. She quietly spoke to herself, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now."  
  
"What was that?" he asked her as he gently lifted her head.  
  
She continued to shake her head before she opened her eyes and looked into his. "Thank you Jarod… I love you too Jarod." She then pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Later that night, "Look up there." Jarod's hand then pointed at a shooting star he saw streaking through the sky.  
  
"Make a wish Jarod," she told him as she first looked into the night sky before turning her head to look at his face that was still following the star.  
  
To any other pair of eyes, one would have thought the pair had been in a relationship and in love for years, which wasn't far off the mark. Jarod sat against the base of a maple tree, his arms wrapped around the reclining form of Miss Parker that lay against his own chest. Their fingers interlocked and played with each other under the night sky.  
  
Jarod then looked down into her face and spoke, "I already got my wish." He then reached over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

Tuesday March 10  
Early evening  
  
"Jarod what's going to happen to us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the Centre. What are we going to do about them?"  
  
Jarod turned to look at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "We can disappear without a trace. They'll never find us."  
  
A small smile crept across her lips, "There is nothing more I would like to do," her face then turned serious, "but I don't want to live in fear of the Centre. I don't want to be constantly looking over my shoulder thinking that that time they may just be there."  
  
"Actually, I've been working on something that'll put the Centre, and the Triumvirate out of commission for good."  
  
With hope in her eyes she questioned him further, "You do? How?"  
  
Jarod had a pensive look on his face and didn't reply immediately. After a few moments of silence and thinking he looked up at Miss Parker with a glean in his eyes, "First we make a few phone calls. You need to call your father first and tell him that you're going to be staying up here for the rest of the week. Then we're going to go to somewhere else where some friends are going to meet us."

* * *

Wednesday March 11  
Early afternoon.  
  
Miss Parker stepped out of the car and looked at the dock they had arrived to. She questioningly looked over at Jarod who was coming to the rear of the vehicle and opening the trunk. "Just help me unload the car now. We need to stock up the boat before everyone else arrives."  
  
"Which reminds me, you haven't told me who we're meeting here."  
  
"It's a surprise Miss Parker!" he told her with a smirk on his face as he handed her a box of supplies. Miss Parker just glared at him before a smile broke out on her face. Jarod grabbed another box of supplies and headed down the dock, "Come on the boat's this way."  
  
They walked down the dock and when Jarod boarded a boat, a trailing Miss Parker paused and looked at the boat's name, 'First Starry Night', before joining Jarod aboard the boat. After dropping off her box she took a tour of the boat as Jarod tended to the boat. She called out to him as she neared the end of the tour, "Nice boat! How many people can this hold?"  
  
"Fifteen. I'm going to go get some more stuff from the car, you care to help?"  
  
At that moment Miss Parker walked into the room where Jarod was and sneaked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, "Yes, and I love your boat." Jarod turned as he felt her arms and smiled down at her and then gave her a quick kiss before leading her off the boat.  
  
They made several more trips and Miss Parker was down in the galley tending to food stuffs and Jarod on the deck tending to the boat when their visitors arrived. When Jarod saw them walking down the deck he smiled and yelled into one of the doorways to Miss Parker telling her that some of their guests had arrived. Jarod was already on the dock walking to meet his guest when Miss Parker appeared on the deck to see who had arrived. When she saw Sydney and his family walking, a large smile broke across her face and she jumped off the boat and ran down the dock to meet Sydney.  
  
"Sydney!" she yelled as she ran to him and hugged him. Surprising herself and everyone else since she had tears in her eyes. "God it's so good to see you!"  
  
Sydney returned the embrace the way a father would to a daughter he had not seen in years. "Miss Parker I'm sorry about the secrecy, but there's no need for you to go yelling and announcing to the world that I am alive," he told her with a smile on his face.  
  
"I should hate you and Jarod for what you did, but I'm just so glad to see you alive!"  
  
"It's good to see you too Miss Parker, and I truly am sorry that I could not tell you. I hope you understand." Miss Parker nodded her head. When she was at Ben's home before Jarod had arrived she had reconciled herself to the fact that Sydney had done what was necessary and that she had no right to be mad at him. He had suffered as much as she had. "Hello Jarod."  
  
"Hello Sydney! Good to see you." He too embraced his former mentor and then greeted both Michelle and Nicholas.  
  
Michelle was the next to speak, "Jarod, we can't thank you enough for what you did for us. We're forever indebted to you." Miss Parker looked at Michelle as she expressed her gratitude and saw for the first time what motivated Jarod in his pretends.  
  
"It was nothing. Besides we're not out of the clear yet, hopefully after the next few days we'll be closer to that goal."  
  
As they boarded the boat and loaded their bags the next guests arrived. When Miss Parker saw who it was she was utterly shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes, neither could the individuals who were about to board the boat but stopped when they saw her.  
  
At that moment Jarod stepped out from inside and a smile spread across his face as he saw who had just arrived. "Dad! Julian! How are you?" He excitedly walked over to them as he saw them. He noticed that they were not as excited as he was at the moment. He saw their faces and then looked to where their gazes were falling and then understood. "It's okay you guys. She's with us, and more importantly she's with me!" he said the last part looking back at Miss Parker with a warm smile on his face.  
  
Apprehension was still evident on the Major's and Julian's face, less so on Julian's since he recalled how nice she had been at Donoterase. "Jarod are you sure? I mean she works for the Centre?"  
  
Jarod grabbed both their arms and practically pulled them aboard the boat as he spoke, "Dad she's with us. We love each other." At that both the Major and Julian looked at Jarod with shock on their faces and then turned to Miss Parker who composed herself and then walked up behind Jarod and held his hand, more for her own reassurances than to reassure the audience.  
  
"I know this must be a shock for you both. And Major Charles I'm sure you must hate me for all that has happened to Jarod, but please forgive me. I do love Jarod. I'm not hunting Jarod down anymore. I want to be free of that place as much as you do, that's why we called you and whoever else Jarod called, to bring the Centre down and get them out of our lives forever." 'They're never going to trust me. What was Jarod thinking?' She then squeezed his hand searching for strength.  
  
Major Charles still had a skeptical look on his face as he spoke, "I'm sorry Miss Parker it's just that it's hard for me to accept the fact that the two of you are in love with each other even though you have been chasing him for the past five years or so." His demeanor changed though as he spoke and looked into their faces, "but I can see that you two really do love each other." He paused again before continuing, "Well if Jarod trusts you Miss Parker, then so will I."  
  
A look of relief came over Miss Parker's face. Taking the cue from his father Julian then introduced himself. "Hello Miss Parker. The name is Julian now."  
  
She looked down at the boy that so reminded her off the young Jarod she grew up with. "Hi Julian, it's nice to see you again. How've you been?"  
  
"I'm doing great. It's amazing everything that is out here in the real world!"  
  
"Yeah it is isn't it Julian?"  
  
"Miss Parker do you mind if I steal my son for a few moments?"  
  
Miss Parker looked at Jarod and squeezed his hand before letting go, "No not at all. Julian come on, let's go take a tour of the boat shall we."  
  
Major Charles and Jarod watched as the pair walked into the boat. "Jarod what happened?"  
  
"Dad, come on give her a chance will you? She was and is just as much a prisoner of the Centre as I was."  
  
"Come on though, you were taken from us, her family runs that place. And she's spent the past five years chasing you to take you back there." Major Charles was still having a hard time coming to terms with this.  
  
"Yes she did chase me but remember her mom tried to get me out of there. Miss Parker is like her mother, it was just deep down in her. I had to go searching for that part, and now that we've found it she's coming out. She wants to be free of that place as much as I do."  
  
"Even though her father still runs the place."  
  
"Yes even though her father still runs the place. She's come to realize that it takes more to being a father than just providing the seed. That man has lied to her his entire life, she sees that now. Besides, he may not be her father after all. While we were in Maine with Ben Miller, she wanted to know for sure who her father was, so we took some blood to run some paternity tests. We should find out by tomorrow morning if Ben is her father. Will you please just give her a chance? She's the woman I love, I've loved her since we were children. She won't betray me now."  
  
"How can you be so sure of her?"  
  
"Because I've looked into her eyes dad. She wants to see the Centre destroyed as much as the rest of us. Besides we need her for what I have in mind. Just give her a chance, she really is a wonderful person."  
  
Major Charles looked hard at his son trying to see if he was crazy, but he wasn't. His son was the epitome of sanity at the moment. "All right, it's just that it's hard to see her with you."  
  
"I understand… How've you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. Julian and I had some rough spots when we were first together, but then after awhile it improved. He's a good kid you know?"  
  
"I figured as much. So where have you two been hiding out? I've been looking for you both for a while. Broots was able to locate you guys just two weeks ago which is when I contacted you."  
  
"Broots?"  
  
"He used to work for the Centre. Calm down dad, not anymore though. His daughter and another ex-employee's, Sam, son were kidnapped by the Centre in a trap to get me back. When I got them their children back over a year ago they left, and I've been helping them stay away ever since. They'll both be joining us shortly. Don't worry about them dad, they're the good guys now. So where have you two been?"  
  
"Okay… we went up to Canada for awhile. And then we headed down over to California. He loved California, learned how to surf and all. He's actually pretty good at it." Major Charles looked at his son and wondered what life musts have been like for him since his escape, having to discover the world alone. "It's good to see you Jarod."  
  
"It's good to see you too dad."  
  
The next conspirators to show up were Broots and Debbie, then Sam with Tyler and Simone, and lastly Steve Daniels. As soon as Steve showed up they got under away to their destination that only Jarod knew.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be honest with you all now (at least to most of those who have been giving me feedback), I really considered making you all wait for a long time to read this after posting the last chapter. You guys need to have a little faith, I mean seriously, Jarod and Miss Parker are meant to be together! Anyone who thinks otherwise isn't a fan of the Pretender and apparently never watched any of the shows and saw the tension between them! As I said a few chapters ago, Marie was created and used as a vehicle for the progression of this story. Without her, Parker never would have acted wrecklessly and revealed to herself how she really felt... I don't think she would have done it any other way. Anyways, I'll post some more chapters in the near future.


	23. Chapter 23

Somewhere in the Atlantic  
Wednesday March 11  
  
Steve sat up with Jarod in the pilot's deck talking business since his arrival. They were both looking forward and didn't notice when Miss Parker came up. Miss Parker was surprised to see someone up there with Jarod since she didn't know that anyone else had joined them after Sam's arrival. She walked up to Jarod and placed her hands on his shoulders startling him, she was then able to look into the other gentleman's face and see who it was.  
  
"You?!?!"  
  
Steve turned around, startled himself at the cry. "Oh hi…" He was just as shocked to see Miss Parker there as well, and then to see her affectionately touching Jarod shocked him even further.  
  
Jarod saw the look on Steve's face with respect to Miss Parker's presence and actions and smiled about it before speaking. "That's right you two have never been formally introduced. Steve this is Miss Parker, Miss Parker this is-"  
  
Steve interrupted Jarod, "Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
Jarod smiled at the comment, "Miss Parker this is Steve Daniels. He's Deputy Director of the National Security Agency." The two shared a handshake. "And yes Steve it's okay. Besides she's with me now." As he spoke he looked at Miss Parker and drew her back to him and kissed her, which she passionately returned.  
  
At the sight of seeing Jarod and Miss Parker kiss Steve was at first shocked and then smiled recalling his previous thoughts that indeed something was up between the two of them. "I knew there was something between the two of you in Chicago…"  
  
Miss Parker looked curiously at Steve. "It was the way the two of you acted, and what you said to each other… Nonetheless Miss Parker, I'm glad to see that you are on our side."  
  
"Thanks Steve. It's nice to meet you in better circumstances than the last." Miss Parker recalled that at the time the two men were probably very concerned about Marie's condition. "So how did the two of you meet?"  
  
"Through Marie, she worked for me at NSA. She was very deep cover when she met Jarod. Afterwards she introduced the two of us, and since then Jarod has kind of been doing some very quiet freelance work for the agency. Actually Jarod and I didn't become friends until about seven months ago when he saved my son's life." Miss Parker looked at Steve with a questioning look on her face. "My son Alan is twelve years old. We were out camping together when Alan got mad at me and stormed off one night. Jarod was able to find him the next night, and save his life. He had been injured in a fall and Jarod stabilized him until medical personnel arrived… Actually now that I think about it you could have probably operated on him out there in the forest and he would have still made it…" Steve laughed at the thought.  
  
"That's Jarod, the hero."  
  
"Yeah that's me… why don't you introduce Steve to everyone else on board? I have to stay up here and drive."  
  
"Which reminds me, where exactly are we going to Jarod?"  
  
Jarod looked at Miss Parker and smiled, she could tell that he wasn't going to divulge that piece of information just quite yet. So instead she led Steve down below to meet everyone else.  
  
Once Steve had been introduced to everyone else Miss Parker started to head upstairs to join Jarod again. When she got to the deck though she found Major Charles there. "Oh, hi."  
  
"Hello Miss Parker. I hope you'll excuse me for my behavior earlier. You must admit, it is a shock to see you with him without a pair of handcuffs involved."  
  
"Yeah it is. And I know you must find it impossible for me to love your son. But I do. I love him very deeply, and I will do anything to protect him from having to go back to the Centre. I have nothing at the Centre. With Jarod I have a future and hope."  
  
As she spoke Major Charles looked into her eyes trying to find the truth. He didn't have to go very far, it was evident that she really did love his son. "Miss Parker, we won't know about those last two things for sure until we get rid of the Centre… something I've been trying to do for a very long time."  
  
"We will soon, I know Jarod. He won't fail us. Besides with this army behind him there's no way we can fail," she told him as a smile cracked her face.  
  
"Yes an army indeed… one that actually no one knows where we're going to? Has Jarod told you where we're headed?"  
  
"I asked earlier, but he wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Well I'm his father and he better damn well tell me if he knows what's good for him," he told Miss Parker with a smile on his face. The two then proceeded to the pilot's deck where Jarod was sitting alone. "Son, it has come to our attention that no one knows where we are going. We are hoping though that you have an idea."  
  
Jarod startled by the voices, turned to face his guests. 'My dad and Miss Parker are together now and they both seem calm… this could be a good sign…' He pulled the map closer and pointed to a spot on the map showing them their destination.  
  
"Uh Jarod… you may be a genius and all… but I think you may be needing glasses, because there is nothing there."  
  
"Trust me it's there. And you guys are going to love the place! We should be there by noon tomorrow." Both Miss Parker and Major Charles wanted to find out more but Jarod stopped them, "Just relax guys!" And from the look on his face they saw that Jarod wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

* * *

Thursday March 12  
  
"Jarod this place is amazing!! How long have you known about this place?"  
  
"Since shortly after I got out. I bought it a year later. This place no longer officially exists anywhere, not on maps or anything. I've been building this place up every couple of months that I've come here to relax…"  
  
"And why did you never have a pretend here? But no, I don't get to go to Paradise, instead I got to frequent every roach motel in the country!"  
  
Jarod looked over at Miss Parker and couldn't help but smile, "Now that would have destroyed all the fun! Besides you're here now with me!"  
  
Miss Parker sexily walked over to where Jarod stood and wrapped her hands around his waist as she pulled him in. "Yes I am…" The two shared a passionate kiss before they were interrupted by Julian who had come to retrieve them.  
  
"So what's the plan Jarod?"  
  
Jarod looked around the room at all the faces that were gathered in the large living room. "We start a power struggle in the Triumvirate that'll trickle down to the Centre."  
  
"How can we do that when we're out here, and besides we don't know who all the Triumvirate is other than Mutumbo," Miss Parker asked him.  
  
"You guys have to understand that I've been working on three things since I escaped the Centre. Finding my family, helping other people, and bringing down the Centre. It took me over two years to ascertain their identities, but I have them now. I got them about two and a half years ago. Before then I was contacting the lower echelons of the Triumvirate's organization getting as much access as possible... and making contacts. Some of those contacts are now the direct assistants of the Triumvirate, advising them whenever asked. The Triumvirate has six such assistants, I control four of them, each one unaware of the other. I also have seven out of ten of the Triumvirate's personal security detail."  
  
Every face in the room was utterly shocked at what they were hearing. Steve was the first to speak, "How in the hell did you do that?"  
  
I started off with low to middle level employees. I gave them information that would put them in favor of their employers, while giving others info that would make them fall from their good graces. The individuals I picked became favored by the Triumvirate members, elevating them to their current positions. I don't have anyone at the Centre, but now that Miss Parker has joined the team, we have an inside woman."  
  
The conspirators were all shocked at what they were hearing, all the lengths Jarod had been going to for over five years to ensure the downfall of the Centre. He continued to explain his plan to them the rest of the day, telling them what their roles would be and what to expect.  
  
When Miss Parker and Jarod were alone they began to discuss the situation surrounding her brother, "What about Lyle?"  
  
Jarod looked over at Miss Parker who stood on the threshold of their room and the bathroom. "What about him?"  
  
"What's going to happen to him?"  
  
"He'll get what he deserves," he coldly told her as he looked away.  
  
Miss Parker walked over to him and sat across from him on the bed. "Jarod he's my brother-"  
  
"You still want to associate him as your brother after all he has done?"  
  
"You haven't seen him over the past year. He's completely changed! Ask Sydney. All he wants is Simone back. I don't know how she made such an impact on him in the few weeks they were together, but she did. He's really trying now, he's become compassionate and caring, not sick and twisted. He-"  
  
"But it's Lyle! He killed Kyle!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Lyle did kill your brother. But that Lyle doesn't exist anymore, I'm telling you he's changed! If he had been given a chance when he was young he would not have turned out as sick as he did and you know it! He doesn't care about the Centre and power anymore, all he wants is to have Simone back. He'd do anything to make you think that he deserves to have her back. He really has changed Jarod."  
  
Jarod looked into her eyes not knowing what to say. "I don't know… I don't know if I can trust him… He's been evil for so long, and now over the past year he's supposedly done a complete 180. It's hard to believe."  
  
"I know it is Jarod, but it's true. Give him a chance, he's my brother. I truly believe he has changed and will continue to do so… Tell you what, you can test him. See for yourself that he really has changed."  
  
"And how exactly would I go about testing his loyalties?"  
  
Miss Parker looked back at Jarod and smiled, "You're the genius. You figure it out!"

* * *

"So Jarod can I go hunting for the Centre through the NSA?"  
  
"Not yet Steve. There are still a few more things that need to be done before we light the fire underneath them."  
  
"Such as what?"  
  
"Like figuring out where Lyle's loyalties lie," Jarod looked up at Steve sensing his confused look. "Yeah I know, I can't believe it either. Miss Parker says that he's changed since I took Simone from him."  
  
"Well then wouldn't he kill you trying to get from you where she is?"  
  
"She says he wouldn't. Apparently he's changed his ways and is actually trying to change my perception of him so that I would give him Simone back. We'll see though, I think I've got a way to see if he's genuine or not now."  
  
Steve shook his head still finding it hard to believe what he was hearing, "If you say so. Are you sure allowing yourself to be recaptured by the Centre in October is a good idea? It seems kind of risky you know."  
  
"Yeah I know, but remember I will supposedly have been suffering from amnesia and would have forgotten all that had happened to me during my liberation, so they would have no idea to do anything to me, just put me back to work. Besides with Parker and Angelo looking out after me there it'll be fine. Besides I need to be in there to get some of the information I need."  
  
"Jarod either you really are a genius and know how this is going to pan out or you are crazy. I'm hoping it's the former though!" Steve smiled at Jarod before leaving him.


	24. Chapter 24

Blue Cove, DE  
Monday June 16  
  
Lyle shot up in his bed waking up from the very real-like dream. He looked around his room gathering his bearings trying to figure out if it had actually been a dream. After a moment he lied back down on his bed. "I have to get her back… I have to make him believe… I won't let you down…" Lyle fell asleep repeating those phrases to himself.

* * *

Wednesday, June 18  
  
"You must have been real busy at the Centre today. Chasing me I presume!" he asked her with a devilish smile on his face. However the smile didn't last long when he saw the serious and concerned look on her face. "Parker what's wrong?"  
  
"Jarod, Noah disappeared sometime last night so we spent all day trying to figure out what happened last night. We found nothing though; we don't even have surveillance coverage for last night. You didn't take him and forget to tell the rest of us did you?"  
  
"No… I figured we'd get your little brother out of there at the end so they wouldn't suspect anything."  
  
"Yeah me too. I'm really worried about him, who would have taken him if it wasn't you? Mr. Cox and Lyle are in charge of getting him back. It's really strange…"

* * *

Friday, June 20  
  
Jarod slipped into the apartment without making a sound. He maneuvered his way through the apartment making his way to the main bedroom. He stood outside the door listening to see if he had aroused the occupant with his entrance. After listening for a few minutes he slowly turned the knob and opened the door slipping inside and leaving the door ajar. He quietly walked to the bed and pulled out his handgun with his right hand. As he neared the bed he held both hands outstretched, he placed his left over the person's mouth and the gun at his left temple at the same time. When the sleeping figure felt the hand and gun touching his face his eyes shot wide open. As the eyes shot open Jarod whispered, "Don't move."  
  
The now alert figure looked around the room and slowly placed his hands in plain sight for Jarod. After not finding anyone else in the room Lyle returned his gaze back to Jarod as his breathing slowed down and became more normal. "Slide your hands behind you and clasp your hands. Now roll over slowly." As Lyle awkwardly rolled over without the use of his hands and his face still held in place by the hand clasped over his mouth, Jarod pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed them in Lyle's hands before returning the gun to Lyle's temple. "Put 'em on." When Lyle finished closing the handcuffs Jarod removed his hand from Lyle's mouth to check the restraints.  
  
Taking his chance to speak he did, "Ja-"  
  
Jarod pressed the gun into the side of Lyle's head pushing his head into the mattress. Jarod leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "I didn't give you permission to speak so shut up!" Lyle closed his eyes and nodded his head acknowledging Jarod's order. Jarod then grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and yanked on them pulling Lyle up, "Come on we're going for a ride." Lyle awkwardly came off the bed and then left the room leading Jarod out who still held onto the cuff chain. As they walked through the apartment Lyle periodically looked back at Jarod trying to read him.  
  
As they got closer to the front door Lyle turned back one more time and began to speak rapidly, "Jarod we can't go, I need to-"  
  
Lyle didn't finish his statement as he felt the gun handle crack against his temple causing him to fall to the floor. He then crawled to the door so that it couldn't be opened. "I told you to shut up!"  
  
"We can't leave, Noah's here!" he quickly spit out as he cringed as he saw Jarod raising the gun again. When he didn't feel the metal against his head he slowly opened his eyes not knowing what to expect.  
  
With confusion on his face Jarod questioned Lyle, "You took Noah? Where is he?"  
  
"He's in the other bedroom, the one at the end of the hall," Lyle quickly answered.  
  
Jarod stared down at him for a few moments scrutinizing Lyle and trying to figure out his intentions. After several moments of silence Jarod grabbed Lyle's arm and led him to the afore mentioned bedroom. When Jarod opened the door he was surprised to find a fully decorated room for a child filled with toys, and on the bed lay a sleeping Noah. Jarod looked around the room once more before looking at Lyle. "It used to be Simone's room, I haven't changed it," Lyle whispered when he saw the shocked look on Jarod. Jarod took one last look at the room and Noah before shutting the door and leading Lyle to the living room.  
  
"What is going on here Lyle? Why did you take Noah from the Centre?"  
  
"Because he's your son."  
  
"What?" The shock of what he was hearing was too much forcing him to sit down on the chair across from Lyle.  
  
"I found some of my fathers files and Noah isn't his son. They implanted one of Brigitte's eggs with your DNA."  
  
"I have a son?" The shock of the information was still affecting Jarod. After a moment though he remembered he was dealing with the Centre and anger arose within him. He stood up and approached Lyle, he pressed his gun below his left eye and spoke, "Why do you have him? Why'd you take him?"  
  
Lyle started to shake below the gun and an enraged Jarod as he spoke, "To give him to you. So I could get Simone-"  
  
"Is that it? You wanted to trade Simone for Noah? Well you lose again Lyle because I get Noah regardless and you still won't get Simone back! You don't deserve to have her!"  
  
Lyle was really starting to worry now, this wasn't going as he had anticipated. "No! I swear Jarod I wasn't going to trade him for her! I know that if you wanted to you could get him whenever. I wanted to show you that I deserve to take care of Simone, I've changed! I just want Simone back!" He was pleading with his entire being and Jarod could sense it as he spoke, but he was still skeptical.  
  
"And you'll do whatever it takes to get her back right? Including kidnapping my son!"  
  
"No Jarod I swear to you that I wasn't kidnapping him to keep him away from you, but to give to you."  
  
Jarod could see that Lyle's words were genuine but he still had to be careful. "And just how exactly were you going to give him to me? You couldn't catch me or get in contact with me."  
  
"I don't know. I just knew that I had to get him out of there this week…"  
  
"How?" After not receiving a reply he pushed the gun harder into his face, "Why Lyle?"  
  
"I had a dream earlier this week! Catherine came to me and told me that I had to gain your trust. That I would have a chance… Please I swear to you that this isn't a trap, I just want Simone back."  
  
"Last time you wanted her back you also said it wasn't a trap."  
  
"I know, but I swear that I am not lying to you now!"  
  
Jarod merely stared down at Lyle considering the situation. 'If he did want to use Noah against me then he would have just done it through the Centre, and they don't know who took him. They don't know it was him, they think I took him. What if Parker's right and he really has changed? Do I believe him? And what was that about his dream? Did Catherine come to him in a vision? … I have to get out of here…' "Come on we're leaving. If you give me any trouble or say anything at all while we're heading downstairs and I'll shoot you. Right now you don't have anything that I need so you aren't all that important for me! Let's go!"  
  
------ 

Jarod closed the door behind him. He looked back through the window and saw a dejected Lyle strapped to the chair he was in. Jarod turned away from the sight and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
-Yeah?  
-Parker I need you to come over to the backup house.  
-Jarod is everything okay? You sound different.  
-Noah's here…  
-What?  
-He's here now. Lyle had him… Parker did you know Noah was my son?  
-What?! You're kidding right?  
-No, Lyle told me that Noah is my son and that that is why he took him, to give him back to me!  
-Oh my God! Jarod I had no idea.  
-I know… Can you just get over here as soon as you can?  
-Yeah, I'll be there in a half hour. Take care of yourself Jarod.  
-You too.  
  
Jarod looked through the window once more before opening the door and entering. As soon as he heard the door opening Lyle looked up to face Jarod. "When did you find out that Noah was my son?"  
  
"I found out Monday night. I was at the Centre late trying to find some information-"  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"On you and your family."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lyle looked back up at Jarod and spoke, "So I could trade you information on your family for Simone."  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Nothing about your parents or Emily I swear. But I found a reference in one of the files, Eden, which came from my father's computer. I broke into his office that night and accessed his personal records that aren't on the network. That's when I found out that Noah was your son and not his. The next night I got him out." Lyle continued to tell him how he circumvented the surveillance cameras around Noah's room.  
  
Jarod walked behind Lyle as he thought about what he had just heard, simming the situation as he listened and seeing if it was plausible. Once Lyle had finished telling his story there was a long silence before anyone spoke, it got to Lyle first. "Jarod why'd you come for me tonight?"  
  
Jarod didn't immediately respond to the question. The presence of Noah there had thrown him off, he rapidly came up with a plausible excuse. " I heard that the Yakuza were back in town and that they were dealing with the Centre. I wanted to find out if you were involved and what you knew."  
  
"Are you kidding? You think I would deal with them again after losing my thumb to them?"  
  
Jarod came forward and looked him directly in the eyes, "But you blame me for that. Besides you're always involved in shady deals, especially when there's a lot of money involved."  
  
"Jarod I'm telling you I'm not involved in anything like that anymore, I've changed. I'd do anything to convince you to let me have Simone back. I know I screwed up eighteen months ago, but I'm different now. I'll do anything to show you that I've changed!"  
  
"I'll tell you what you are Lyle… a monster, a power hungry egotistical Centre employee. You have murdered and mutilated women. You have kidnapped women. You killed my brother. You had your own daughter kidnapped to get me back. That is who you are Mister Lyle!" he told him emphatically. "You would sell your own soul to try and get me back to the Centre so you could run the place. Well I'll let you in on a little secret… I will NEVER go back to the Centre and run their simulations. And if I should I ever go back there, then you'll never find Simone. I don't even know where she is; her guardians contact me every week and let me know how they are. I don't know how to contact her guardians, and if they should call and I don't answer then they'll know I've been taken and they'll completely disappear! And you will never see her again, not even a picture. But then what would you care, all you want is power right?" Jarod leaned in close to Lyle and stared at him.  
  
While Jarod spoke, Lyle kept shaking his head wishing he had never come up with Project Troy. "No Jarod, I swear! Please tell me what I can do to prove to you that I've changed! I'm not like that anymore!" Jarod shook his head in disgust at Lyle and turned around to leave. Jarod was opening the door when Lyle continued his pleas, "Jarod no wait, please! I'll help you stay ahead of the Centre!"  
  
At that, Jarod stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned around. "Really?"  
  
"Yes! I'll let you know where Miss Parker and her team are looking, I'll lead the team and make sure that they stay away from you. I can lead the search away from you!"  
  
"Hmm… I'll have to think about that offer." Jarod then turned and left the room. He headed to the main bedroom where he had left Noah to sleep. He walked over to the sleeping figure and looked at his son, the one he never knew he had. The son he would never have found had it not been for Lyle.  
  
TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Blue Cove, DE  
Saturday June 21  
Early morning hours  
  
"Jarod, how are you doing?"  
  
Jarod paused before answering, "Happy, overwhelmed, angry, sad, scared. I can't believe I have a son. I'm so scared for him though, I don't know how to tell him, I don't know how I'm going to protect him from the Centre."  
  
Miss Parker walked over to Jarod and placed her hands on his face so that he looked into her face, "Jarod it's going to be okay. We'll get through this… If you'd like I can tell Noah."  
  
"Tell him what Miss Parker? That I'm his father? He's only three years old, he won't understand. Besides I won't be able to keep him with me, it's too dangerous." Jarod paused and looked at Miss Parker. The sadness she saw in his face made her heart break, this was another way in which the Centre had tried to keep him from his family. "Besides it's going to be hard for him to see you and then not see you again for awhile 'til this is all over… It's not fair for him…"  
  
"Jarod what's important is that he will no longer be in the Centre, he will actually have a family that will look after him. He won't be raised in the cold environment of the Centre the way we were, he'll actually have a chance at a normal life. As long as he knows that you love him he'll be fine."  
  
Jarod looked at Miss Parker and considered what she said, another reason why he loved her so much. "He'll also have a mother that loves him very much…"  
  
Miss Parker's eyes widened as he spoke, "What Jarod?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"He already considers you as his mother, and when this is all over I want us to raise him – together. Like a real family."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly before she tilted her head towards his and kissed him. "Thank you Jarod, I look forward to that time."  
  
------

"Jarod please let me prove myself to you…I have changed!"  
  
Jarod looked at Lyle and saw and heard what he felt to be a genuinely concerned father who wanted nothing more than to see his daughter again. After a long pause of considering Lyle's pleas he answered him, "What do you propose? How would you prove yourself?"  
  
Lyle was shocked at what he heard, he didn't think that Jarod would even consider his allowing to prove himself. "I, uh, could give you any information we find on your family, and keep the Centre away from them. And also from you. I can set it up so that I can lead the search for you. I won't find you. I'll lead the search away from you."  
  
After an even longer pause, Jarod answered Lyle. "Okay. Here's what's going to happen." At hearing Jarod's approval Lyle's eyes and face lit up, he was getting closer to getting his little girl back. "You will find any information you can on my family. You will notify me of anything you find through this website, You will not however ever try to trace that site or find any information on the site or server it is on. I have created a program to detect any traces on that site or any inquiries. If I should ever detect anything of that nature on that site then you will have betrayed me and I will hunt you down, is that clear? And I don't need your help in staying away from the Centre, I've been able to manage that myself for the past five years."  
  
"Okay. When do I get Simone back?"  
  
"When I decide that you deserve to get her back. Once you show me that you have changed." Lyle was about to protest but was stopped by Jarod's stare. "Until then nothing will change."  
  
"All right." Jarod then rose from his seat and started to leave the room, as he neared the door Lyle spoke again. "Thank you Jarod, for giving me this chance. I won't let you down."  
  
Jarod opened the door and turned around and spoke before exiting, "The only persons you have to worry about letting down are yourself and Simone."

* * *

The Centre  
Tuesday September 20  
  
"Come on Lyle let's go, now."  
  
Lyle looked up from his desk to see Mr. Cox leaning into his office. Lyle stood up to follow him before asking him what was going on, since the near extermination order he had noticed that Mr. Cox carried a lot more weight around the Centre. Once they were in the hallway he asked Cox what their destination was. "Where are we going?"  
  
Without turning to Lyle as he answered and continuing to lead him to the elevator he answered him, "Dallas. Jarod's sister Emily is there working at a local newspaper. We are going to retrieve her for the Centre. Once we have her Jarod will have no choice but to turn himself in to save her."  
  
Lyle's face remained impassive as he processed what he was hearing. 'Oh my God. What am I going to do? If the Centre captures Emily then I'll never see Simone again. How do I contact Jarod without tipping off Mr. Cox…' He proceeded to silently follow Mr. Cox to the roof where a helicopter was awaiting to take them to the Centre airstrip.  
  
When they landed in Dallas Lyle had no real plan to keep Emily safe from the hands of the Centre. He had not been able to access the site Jarod had told him about on the plane since all communications to and from the plane were on open channels. All he could hope for was that he would find her first and warn her.  
  
-----

Lyle came running around the corner into the alley, just ten feet behind him were Mr. Cox and the three other sweepers they had brought along. When the others had caught up with him he was standing alone in the middle of the alley looking at all the doors, there were ten of them. Mr. Cox was the first to speak, "did you see which door she went into?"  
  
"No. We'll split up and check the different buildings. If anyone sees anything notify the rest of us through your comm-links." They all nodded agreement and split off to check different buildings. Lyle went through the second door on the left side of the alley.  
  
Once inside the building he put his gun away and muted his comm-unit, he didn't want to scare Emily any more than she already was. When he had come around the corner he had seen that door silently close. He hoped that she wasn't to far ahead of him, he had to tell her how to contact Jarod. He didn't have to go far though when he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him. He froze as soon as he heard the sound, he then slowly raised his hands to his head. He contemplated speaking first but decided against it.  
  
Behind him Emily carefully watched over Lyle and his actions, she was surprised by his quiet surrender and cooperation. She looked around her surroundings; it was too easy. She then slowly walked up behind him, continuing to aim her gun at the back of his head, and then removed his gun from his underarm holster, and also his comm-unit placing the earpiece in her own ear. Throughout this he made no sudden moves or anything, this was becoming too easy, not what she was expecting from the Centre. Without saying anything she led Lyle to the basement and into a storage area. Once there she handed him the scarf she had been wearing and told him to tie it around his eyes.  
  
For the first time since his capture Lyle turned his head to get a look at Emily. "Emily I have to talk to you about-"  
  
"Not now. I told you to blindfold yourself, now do it."  
  
Lyle proceeded to tie the scarf around his eyes and then returned his hands to his head. Emily then led him through a hidden passageway and then through an underground corridor. At the other end of the corridor a door opened and was held open by a burly man who when he saw Lyle quickly grabbed hold of his arms and held them behind him. At the sudden pressure on his arms Lyle began to complain, but was stopped by Emily. After being led to another room the man holding onto Lyle taped his wrists together behind his back and then sat him down in a chair.  
  
After waiting silently for a few minutes Lyle couldn't keep silent anymore. "Emily I need to talk to you about Jarod, you have to contact him." Lyle waited to hear a response but received none. "Are you there? Listen, we have to contact Jarod, we have to let him know that you're okay."  
  
Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, a Centre operative telling her to contact her brother, it had to be a trap right? She then slowly walked over to Mr. Lyle and removed the blindfold, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Carl Lyle," he told her as he decided to use his first name, "I work at the Centre, but I'm also helping Jarod."  
  
"Helping him do what? How?"  
  
"By trying to find you and keep you away from the Centre. I-"  
  
"Come on you expect me to believe that? You and those other Centre goons were chasing after me!"  
  
"No! Well yes, but I had to, to keep up the appearance for them. I didn't know that the Centre had found you 'til I left the Centre for here. I couldn't contact Jarod before I left and that's why you have to do it now, before he finds out why I'm here in Dallas. All you have to do to contact him is go to the website , and send an email telling him that it's you and that you're okay. But you have to do it now, please."  
  
Emily looked at his pleading face and considered what he said. "Why?" she asked him. When all she received in return was a quizzical look she elaborated on her question, "Why are you helping Jarod?"  
  
"Uh, it's complicated." When he realized that she wasn't satisfied with his answer he continued on, "I need his help in finding my daughter." Lyle took great care in his word choice around Emily.  
  
"What happened to her?" At hearing that his daughter was missing Emily was saddened, she hated it when families had been separated, it hit to close to home.  
  
"I made a mistake. Please you have to contact Jarod through that website."  
  
TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Dallas, TX  
Tuesday September 20  
  
An hour had elapsed since Emily had captured Lyle, and half an hour since she had sent the email through the website. She didn't know what she was waiting for or why really, but she felt that Lyle was telling the truth. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Lyle's cellular phone. She looked at him and the phone debating whether or not to let him answer it, she saw that he was pleading with her to answer the phone. Emily then stood up and retrieved the phone, she then opened it and held it against Lyle's ear.  
  
-Yeah? (Emily could detect in his voice that he hoped that it was Jarod calling him; that is if he had been telling the truth)  
-Mr. Lyle where are you?  
-I'm checking out the first building on the right, the building I went in and the first one were connected. I'll be done as soon as I can. Why don't you go check out her apartment, she's probably left this area.  
-Fine Lyle. Call us when you are done and are on your way over to the apartment.  
-Yes Mr. Cox.  
  
Emily stood beside Lyle as she closed up the phone. She was confused by Lyle's calm on the phone and his buying them more time. Once again the phone came to life in her hands.  
  
-Yeah? (Once again the hope that it was Jarod was evident in his voice)  
-What the hell is going on? What are you doing with my sister? Do you ever want to see Simone again?  
-Jarod listen this- (At this point Emily pulled the phone from his face and held it up to her ear)  
-Jarod is that you?  
-Emily? Are you okay? Has he hurt you?  
-It's really you! You sound just like dad did! I'm fine.  
-Is it really you Emily? I have to ask you a few questions to be sure, dad said that the three of you had worked out a system before you split up so that you would know that the other was safe.  
-I know, you have to be sure.  
-What did dad give you the last Christmas you spent together?  
-A picture of himself when he was young and a red teddy bear.  
-Yes. And what was your favorite color growing up?  
-Magenta. (The first question was to ensure that identity of the speaker, the second to ensure that they were safe. If a normal color had been uttered then it would mean that they had been captured, no one would guess anything but a run of the mill color)  
-Oh my God it's really you Emily! Dad'll be so excited that we found you.  
-You're with Dad? How is he? Do you know where mom is?  
-No, we don't know where she is. And Dad's not with me but I know how to reach him. What happened there? Where are you? How did you end up with Lyle?  
-I'm in Dallas. Lyle and the other Centre goons were chasing after me here- (She was interrupted though by Lyle's yelling.) No Jarod that's not true! I only made it- (Now it was his turn to be silenced when Emily pointed her gun at his head)  
-He was chasing after you?  
-Yeah, but…  
-That lying bastard! Let me talk to him Emily.  
-Okay. (She then held the phone up to his ear)  
-You said you'd help me find and protect my family! You lose again Lyle! You will never see Simone again!  
-No Jarod! I swear that I wanted to contact you but I had no chance to. I found out where we were going just before we left, Cox found her not me! I swear I tried to find her first so I could warn her.  
-Don't lie to me Lyle, she said that you were chasing her!  
-Yes, but that was to keep up my appearances with them! I did everything I could to keep her away from them! Jarod please, you have to believe me!  
-Lyle I don't have to believe you!  
-Jarod, you have to please… (Lyle was now quietly pleading with Jarod when Emily removed the phone from his ear and held it up to her own)  
-What should we do?  
-I don't care what you do with him, I'll deal with him later. I need you to get out of Dallas and see a friend of mine in Houston. She'll know how to reach me. I can't wait to see you Emily!  
-Me too Jarod. So tell me where I have to go…

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Friday September 23  
  
The phone next to him on his desk rang startling him from his thoughts. He picked up the phone and heard only one phrase from a familiar voice, "A limo will pick you up at the main entrance at 6," before he heard the line disconnect. He slowly replaced the phone already thinking about and dreading what would happen that evening.  
  
------

The limo stopped and the doors unlocked. One of the rear doors opened and Jarod entered the rear area of the limo. As soon as he recognized that it was Jarod who was entering the limo, Lyle switched over to the rear-facing seat behind the driver.  
  
"So tell me what happened in Dallas."  
  
"I already told you, and I'm sure that Emily-"  
  
"I want to hear it from you. I want to see you tell me what happened. Now tell me!"  
  
"Okay. I was in my office when Mr. Cox…" Lyle continued to recount the events of the day as Jarod stared at him judging his honesty. "I'm sorry that it happened Jarod but I tried everything I could to make sure that your sister wasn't captured by the Centre. You have to believe me!"  
  
Jarod continued to stare at Lyle before answering, "All right. Based on what Emily told me and what you just told me I see that you did help Emily and myself, you're holding up your end of the bargain. Now you won't get Simone back quite yet, but you're getting close. And you did give me Emily, and so I'll let you do something now. There are conditions to it however. In one hour I'll be receiving a video phone call from Simone's guardians, you can speak with her and see her."  
  
Lyle's eyes went wide with excitement over the chance of seeing and speaking to Simone himself. "Really?!?!"  
  
"Yes, but as I said there are conditions."  
  
"Yes whatever, I just want to speak to her!"  
  
"Okay first rule, you don't ask her where she is or who she is with. If you try and ask her anything to find out where she is then I will disconnect the call. Simone was initially told that they couldn't find you. However recently she's been told that they found you but you couldn't come to her quite yet because you were trying to protect her. If she asks why you haven't come to get her yet then you tell her that you can't yet, that you are trying to protect her from the people who kidnapped her in the first place." Jarod took extreme pleasure in glaring at Lyle as he said the last part.  
  
As Lyle learned what he was allowed to tell her he looked down, knowing that he had brought this upon himself. That the one he had to protect Simone from was the man he used to be. "Okay. What do I tell her if she asks when I'll be able to come and get her?"  
  
"You can tell her that if all goes well, in a few months…"

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Saturday September 24  
  
Lyle opened the door and was surprised to see Miss Parker standing there.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" When all she received in reply was a quizzical look she continued on, "We had a lunch date remember… No you don't do you…"  
  
As Lyle recalled that they had made plans at the beginning of the week for a lunch date he realized that they were for today. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I've had a lot on my mind recently."  
  
"Yeah I've noticed that this week, ever since you got back from your little trip to wherever with Mr. Cox… Are we gonna stand out here all afternoon and talk? Or can I come in?"  
  
"What? Yeah of course, come on in," he told her as he stepped aside and led her in.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
As he entered the living room he quickly reached for the remote control and turned off the T.V. hoping that his sister had not seen the paused image on the screen. He then turned to Miss Parker and saw that she was not looking at the screen but was still in the entryway locking the door. "What was that?" he asked her not remembering the question.  
  
"What is up with you Lyle? What happened earlier this week with Cox?"  
  
"Uh we were following a lead on Emily…"  
  
"What?! Why wasn't I informed? What happened?" Internally Miss Parker was smiling, she had met Emily the previous night and had taken a real liking to her, she was tough like herself.  
  
"It was Mr. Cox's lead and it turned up nothing."  
  
"Okay then why have you been acting so distant this week, almost like you were dreading something?"  
  
Lyle looked up at his sister, 'God I want to tell her what has been up with me…I want to tell her that I am so close to getting Simone back, that I actually spoke with her last night…But I can't explain that to her, that I've been helping Jarod…Hell that I helped Emily escape from the Centre's grasp and even reunited her with Jarod…God there's so much I want to tell you sis…' "Nothing. I just haven't been feeling all that well recently, I think I may be coming down with something," he told her as he decided to lie. "Actually I was just going to lie down before you showed up." As he continued with his lie he stood up and headed towards the doorway.  
  
Miss Parker picked up on his actions and so she too stood up, "Well then I guess I'll just let you rest. Take care of yourself and I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"I will thanks," he told her as he shut the door behind her and locked it. He then returned to his couch and sat down in front of the T.V. He turned on the T.V. screen and there was a paused image of Simone speaking and showing him a drawing. As Lyle unpaused the image a smile came to his face as he relived the previous night.  
  
TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Thursday October 21  
  
Miss Parker climbed out of the back seat of the Centre car and waited for the other occupant to slide out through the door she held open. Before he could get out Miss Parker heard the voice of her father behind her, "Angel what's this all about? What was so important that you called us out of a meeting for?"  
  
Miss Parker turned towards the voice and saw Mr. Parker, Mr. Raines, and Lyle approaching her. With a smile on her face she spoke, "I found our missing friend." At that moment a handcuffed Jarod exited the car. Pleased with the shocked faces of her co-workers she then turned to Jarod and spoke to him gently, "Let me take you back to your room. You're probably exhausted. Besides maybe your old room will help you recover your memory." As she started to lead Jarod into the depths of the Centre she also turned to her audience of three, "I'll explain all of this in ten minutes in my office."  
  
Jarod merely looked at Miss Parker with an unsure but trusting look on his face as he followed her to his old room.  
  
-----

"Jarod has amnesia. He vaguely recalls his childhood at the Centre, he recognized me but didn't know my name. Apparently he was in an accident four days ago and suffered some head injuries. When he came to he had no idea who he was."  
  
Over the next hour Mr. Parker, Mr. Raines, and eventually Mr. Cox interrogated Miss Parker about Jarod's condition and discussed what they should do with Jarod. Throughout the discussion Lyle kept to himself as his world collapsed, if Jarod couldn't remember who he was then he would never find Simone, and he was so close to getting her back himself.  
  
"Daddy I need to take a vacation. I have been chasing that lab rat around the country for the past five years, I need a break."  
  
"Yes you do Angel. I'm so proud of you! Take a couple of weeks off to relax and when you come back we can discuss your future here at the Centre Angel." Mr. Parker then walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead.  
  
"Thank you daddy." Even though her outer appearances showed gratitude, internally she was disgusted at the man who kissed her forehead.  
  
Mr. Parker, Raines and Cox all then left Miss Parker's office to continue their plans, leaving Lyle behind with his sister. Lyle just stood there shocked, he still couldn't think straight. Miss Parker looked at Lyle and saw the devastation in his eyes. "Lyle don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked him coldly. She had to stick to the plan.  
  
Lyle awakened from his trance and looked at his sister. 'I need to tell her about Simone. She has to help me get her back. We have to get Jarod out of here, if not then I'll lose her forever… How could she do it? How could she bring him in so calmly and unemotionally? I didn't think she could ever do that… I thought she was too attached to him in that weird way that they share… If I had told her before about my deal with Jarod maybe she wouldn't have brought him in… But he still has amnesia, he doesn't remember any of that… And what about the phone call from Simone's guardians? Oh my god, I have to do something…'  
  
Miss Parker watched Lyle as he racked his mind trying to figure what to do, she sensed what was going through his mind and actually wanted to reach out to him but she stopped herself. Finally Lyle spoke as he rapidly walked out of the room, "I have to go talk to Dad."

"Dad I need to take a vacation as well," he told his father as he walked into his office.  
  
Mr. Parker looked at his son and considered what he said. 'Well it will get him out of our way as we re-evaluate Jarod and he's been such a burden of late…' "I think that's a good idea, you've been just as involved in this search for Jarod as my little Angel has. Take two weeks off."  
  
"Thanks Dad. I'll see you in two weeks, I'll be leaving tonight."

* * *

Blue Cove, Delaware  
Friday October 22  
  
Lyle crouched in the ventilation shaft above Jarod's room as he checked his watch. When the alarm went off he removed the vent cover and jumped down into Jarod's room. Once he located the startled Jarod he ran over to him, "Come on Jarod. We have to go?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Go where?"  
  
"Jarod you don't belong here. I need your help so come on let's go!"  
  
"I don't understand. This is where I belong, this is my home… Wait a minute are you trying to kidnap me like they did six years ago?"  
  
"No Jarod I swear- Wait a minute they told you that you were kidnapped from here six years ago? Whatever it doesn't matter, Jarod I have to get you out of here!"  
  
"Why do you want to get me out of here? I don't even know you."  
  
"Because you're the only one who can get my daughter back! Now come on, the security interruption is only going to last for another twenty seconds." Lyle was starting to worry that he wouldn't be able to get him out. He then started to plead, "Please Jarod. Come with me and help me."  
  
Jarod looked at him for a few moments before following him up the ventilation shaft. The two of them crawled through the ventilation system for fifteen minutes before coming to a small room where they stopped and waited before the next loop was set for the camera covering their exit.  
  
Jarod turned to Lyle and asked him a question, "What did you mean that I don't belong here?"  
  
Lyle looked at Jarod and was almost saddened to see the lost look on Jarod's face, "Jarod you don't belong here. They'll try to twist you and make you do things that'll hurt others. You never belonged here in the first place. And they lied to you when they said that you were kidnapped six years ago. You escaped from here because you saw the Centre for what it really was."  
  
"How do you know all that?"  
  
Lyle looked down as he explained, "Because I was a part of it. I helped them hurt you. I became twisted just like they wanted. And then almost two years ago I screwed up, I lost something very important to me. You've made me see how screwed up I had become. I needed your help and so I changed."  
  
Jarod listened to Lyle as he spoke and detected the sadness and remorse it conveyed. He also noted that Lyle took responsibility for his separation from Simone. "Listen to me Lyle. You-"  
  
A shocked Lyle looked up when he heard his name mentioned. He also realized that Jarod's voice was different, it was now determined and resolved. "What? You- Amnesia?"  
  
"Shut up and listen to me. If you want to see Simone again do exactly what I tell you. Go to Murphy's Bar down on Pine Street. At 1AM walk in and place a phone call to 555-3871. When the other end picks up say the following phrase: Our mutual friend sends his regards, but will not be able to join us this weekend. Once you've said it hang up and leave the bar immediately. You'll be contacted later and told what to do. You get all that?"  
  
"What? I thought you had amnesia…"  
  
"I'm a pretender, you figure it out. Now did you understand everything I told you?"  
  
Lyle continued to stare at him in awe, finally he processed Jarod's question, "Yeah. Murphy's at one. 'Our mutual friend sends his regards, but won't be able to join us this weekend.' Why'd you come back?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you quite yet. Now you need to get out of here now and I have to get back to my room." Jarod turned his back on Lyle and returned to his room as Lyle continued to look after Jarod.  
  
-----

Lyle exited Murphy's and turned to the right to walk back to his car. Thinking about how long it would take before he was contacted he paid no attention to the homeless man walking towards him down the street. The two passed each other at the entranceway to the alley beside the bar. As the two passed each other the homeless man grabbed Lyle's near hand as he pivoted behind him, pulling his arm behind his back. With his other arm he forced a rag into Lyle's mouth muffling the sounds of confusion and anger coming from him. From behind another homeless man who had been following Lyle ran up and grabbed onto Lyle's free arm. The two then proceeded to drag Lyle into the alley towards a waiting van. They pushed him up against the side door and held him there.  
  
Steve who had been waiting in the shadows then stepped forward and confronted Lyle. "Jarod sends his regards and won't be able to join us this weekend. Now relax will ya!" Learning that this was his contact Lyle ceased struggling and yelling through the gag.  
  
TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Somewhere out in the Atlantic  
Saturday October 23  
  
Lyle slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. He sat up on the bed surprised that handcuffs did not restrain him. He inspected the room he was in at which he finally realized that he was on a boat as he adjusted his walk to the rocking of the boat. Lyle was even more surprised when he found that the door to his room was not locked. As he left the room he paused, debating whether or not he should go exploring- he didn't know what he would risk by doing that. Reasoning that the door was not locked for a reason he decided to continue on and learn more. Once he reached the deck he was blinded by the bright light, and then amazed by the expanse of water that lay all around them.  
  
Steve who was up on the pilot's deck saw Lyle exit the cabin, and waited for Lyle to look up and see him. When Lyle finally looked around the boat and saw Steve in the pilot deck he froze, not knowing what exactly to do. Steve stared at Lyle momentarily before motioning him to come up.  
  
By the time Lyle reached the upper deck he was utterly confused, none of this was making sense. When he got up there he waited in silence, waiting for the other man to say something. After ten minutes of silence Lyle couldn't take it anymore, "Who are you? And what's going on?"  
  
"I'm a friend of a friend, and we're going on a little trip."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To an island."  
  
Lyle was getting tired of the short answers and so anxiously pressed his 'kidnapper'. "Look, what am I doing here? Why did Jarod want me here?!?!"  
  
Steve couldn't help but smile at Lyle's outburst. "Jarod thought you needed a little break from the Centre, at his island, with Simone."  
  
Lyle jumped at mention of his daughter, "I get to see Simone?" Lyle was shocked, he had been waiting so long for this moment that he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my God! I get Simone back."  
  
"I didn't say you get Simone back. You have the opportunity to spend the next fifteen days with Simone. At the end of that time someone else will make the decision on whether or not you take Simone back. Don't argue this point with me; Jarod set it up. Of course there are rules for this supervised visit." Lyle nodded his head, not surprised by the limitations. "First, you don't ask Simone about her guardian or where she is living. You accept whatever information we give you and you don't ask for anything more. If she asks you about where you've been you tell her the same thing when you talked to her in the video call. She's been prepared for this meeting so it shouldn't be a problem. Second, you will be confined to the house and the beach front immediately in front of it in addition to 100 yards of beach in either direction. Do not go beyond these boundaries. Third…."  
  
-----

Lyle and Steve were walking from the dock towards the house carrying supplies when Lyle looked out at the water and saw two people swimming back into shore. Once they had exited the water Lyle saw that Simone was one of them, he ran towards her and dropped his stuff as he scooped her up in a tight embrace. As they held onto each other Emily proceeded to finish drying herself off and then walk over to Steve and the discarded objects. They watched momentarily before heading up to the house leaving the reunited family alone on the beach.  
  
"I take it everything went according to plan."  
  
"Yeah, it's crazy how Jarod knew that if Lyle was going to make his move, it would be on Friday. And there weren't any problems with him, once he knew I was with Jarod he chilled out."  
  
"How's Miss Parker doing?"  
  
"She's all right I guess. She's worried about Jarod of course. But the updates from Angelo she's getting are helping her. It seems like they are taking it easy on him so far and are buying the amnesia story. Where's Broots?"  
  
"He's in the other house. He didn't want to come out and show himself to Lyle until Jarod showed up. Does Carl know the rules?"  
  
"Yeah we went over them in the boat, I don't think we have anything to worry about from him."  
  
"I hope not." Lyle and Simone came into the house looking for their hosts. They found them in the kitchen, Lyle was initially glad and also uncomfortable that Emily was there. "Uh, hi."  
  
Emily calmly replied, "hello. Simone why don't you give your dad a tour of the house and show him his room? And then later, around 12.30 come on back for lunch okay."  
  
"Okay Emily. Come on daddy!" Simone cheerily replied as she dragged her father after her.

* * *

Wednesday, October 27  
10:00 PM  
  
Lyle was startled from his sleep by a loud noise from outside. He realized that he must have fallen asleep on the couch, and that Simone had put herself to sleep. He got up to take a look and as he was looking through one of the windows he saw some figures moving in the dark, heading toward a dim light deeper into the island vegetation. Intrigued by the motion and light he headed outside to investigate.  
  
As he walked to the light and the second house he unknowingly set off a sensor letting the second house know that he was coming. When he was five feet from the entrance of the second house, he heard someone behind him, "Get down on the ground now!"  
  
Lyle turned around to find a gun and flashlight pointed at him. From behind him near the house he heard another voice then, "Come on, get down now!" Turning between the two individuals confused he hesitated going down until he saw a third person aiming at him. He then slowly lowered himself to the ground confused as to what was happening. "Put your hands on your head!" As he did what he was told he could feel the group closing in on him. "I thought you told him the rules!"  
  
"I did! I don't know what the hell he is doing."  
  
Below them Lyle realized what he had done, he had gone outside of the boundaries they had set for him. As he realized this he became scared for his daughter and what would happen to him. He began to speak and get up, "Oh my God! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It was an acc-"  
  
"Shut up!" Steve yelled at him as he kicked him back down and placed his foot on the back of Lyle's neck. "Not another word from you."  
  
"Wait please it was-"  
  
Again Steve pushed down on Lyle's prone body. "Lyle you're pushing it! Do you have any tape in there?"  
  
Broots rushed into the house and returned with a roll of duct tape. "We gotta keep him quiet and get him out of here, I don't want Debbie to see this." He then proceeded to silence a protesting Lyle and then tie his hands behind his back and his feet together. Once he was bound they dragged his protesting body off to the side of the house while Broots went in to send Debbie to watch over Simone. The three then carried Lyle's squirming body to the boat as he kept trying to communicate through the gag. Once they had him in the berth down below they proceeded to tie him to a chair. Lyle kept attempting to plead with them to hear him out, he then decided to focus on Emily thinking he would get the most sympathy from her. Steve, Broots and Emily then discussed his fate in front of him to his horror learning that they were going to send him back to shore and that Jarod would be notified-and Lyle would lose his chance of ever being reunited with his daughter.  
  
"Let me talk to him for a second alone. I want to hear what he has to say."  
  
"Why waste your time Emily? He'll only lie. He knew the rules."  
  
"Nevertheless, I want to hear what he has to say." Steve and Broots shrugged their shoulders and headed outside. Lyle was relieved to find that he would have a chance. Once the others had left and Lyle had calmed down, Emily walked over to him and removed the gag. As soon as it was removed Lyle tried to speak and explain himself, however he was cut short by Emily's hand that paused him while she got situated in a chair across from him. "What were you doing outside of the house?"  
  
Lyle recounted the events leading up to the unfortunate incident. "…Please I swear I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I was groggy and I forgot. You can't take me from here. I promised Simone that we would take her out on the boat!"  
  
"You should have thought of that before you left the house."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Please I can't break this promise to Simone. I can't lose her, not now!"  
  
"Look Lyle you need to realize that every action you take has an effect on Simone. That's what being a loving parent is all about, putting your daughter before yourself. And if that's what you were trying to show Jarod, that you had indeed changed, then you have failed miserably!"  
  
"I know, but please give me another chance," he pleaded with her as tears started to form in his eyes. "I'll do anything please!"  
  
"You can't even follow a few simple rules." Emily was exhausted, but for some reason she felt that Lyle was telling the truth, that he hadn't meant to cross the boundaries. "You'll be spending the night out here so keep it quiet. We'll be back in the morning."  
  
"Please, what's going to happen to me and Simone?"  
  
"We'll tell you in the morning," and with that she left the berth in search of her co-conspirators to discuss his fate.

* * *

Thursday, October 28  
8:00 AM  
  
Emily opened the door and entered with a tray of food that she set on the table in the room. She then turned to Lyle and spoke, "we've decided to not take you back to the mainland. But you will spend the entire day out here on the boat alone, in this room." She then approached Lyle and started to untie him, but placing his hands in handcuffs. "You're going to talk to Simone and tell her why you are here and why she can't see you. Someone will be by later with some lunch. You will not leave this room nor attempt anything. Remember everything you do has an affect on Simone. If you want her back as much as you say you do, then you need to show some restraint and what you are willing to sacrifice."  
  
"I will, I promise. What are you going to tell Jarod?"  
  
"That's between you and him. We're not going to tell him anything right now. However, if you fall out of line again, we will tell him and we won't hesitate to separate you from Simone to protect her."  
  
"I won't give you a reason to. Thank you Emily."  
  
Emily turned to leave and when she was at the door, she turned back, "you're welcome."

* * *

Sunday, October 31  
1:00 PM  
  
Lyle was walking into the house to notify them of the approaching boat when Emily, Steve, and Broots ran into him as they headed outside. "Uh, there's a boat approaching."  
  
"Yeah, it's Jarod."  
  
Lyle paused and swallowed the lump in his throat before following the others towards the dock to greet Jarod. Lyle watched as Jarod eagerly greeted his team and then head over to him. "Jarod I – "  
  
"We'll talk later, alone." Jarod told him icily.  
  
As Lyle listened to Jarod's tone, he became scared. 'What if they told him?' "Okay."

-----

Jarod walked into Simone's room to find Lyle and Simone sitting at a table leaning over some artwork and talking. When Simone saw Jarod she jumped from her chair and went running over to him, "Jarod! I've missed you!" As Lyle saw this display, he realized what he had missed out on.  
  
"Hey Simone! How are you? Are you having fun with your dad?"  
  
"Uh huh! We went out on the boat yesterday, it was amazing! We even saw some dolphins!"  
  
"Really? That is pretty amazing. Simone I need to talk to your dad for a bit okay?"  
  
"Okay Jarod. I'll see you at dinner right?"  
  
"You bet ya!" He then set her down and looked at Lyle, "Lyle."  
  
Lyle slowly got up from his chair and headed towards Jarod and Simone. When he was in front of Simone he bent down to hug and kiss Simone. "I love you so much sweetie!"  
  
"I love you too Daddy!"  
  
Lyle then got up and followed Jarod out of the room and into the office. Jarod motioned for Lyle to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk that Jarod leaned against. Jarod watched Lyle as he awkwardly looked from his hands to Jarod and back. After an uncomfortable few minutes Lyle spoke, "Thank you Jarod. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"I think I do Lyle. I still don't like you, but you have shown me what you are and what you are willing to become."  
  
Lyle debated whether or not to tell Jarod the truth. "I've learned so much, that everything I do has an impact on Simone."  
  
"I'm glad you've come to realize that. I hope you'll always remember that when you get her back."  
  
Lyle closed his eyes in joy as he realized that Simone would be his again. However the debate continued on his mind. He would have to take a chance. "Jarod, I have to tell you something." He paused and looked at Jarod before continuing. "On Wednesday night I did something stupid. I accidentally went beyond the boundaries you had set up for me. It was an honest mistake Jarod, I swear." As he finished, Lyle regretted telling Jarod as he saw the anger grow in his face. He then walked to the door and called Emily in.  
  
"Emily, what happened on Wednesday night?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"He told me about Wednesday. Why didn't you guys take him back to the mainland?"  
  
Emily then looked over at Lyle's hunched figure and heard his silent sobs. "Lyle, I didn't think you had it in you to tell him." She then turned to Jarod, "Because I believed him when he said it was an accident. We didn't tell you because we had seen him with Simone. He really does love her. He wouldn't have left the house intentionally. I told him that it was between him and you. Jarod, I don't know who he was before I got here, but that man over there really does care for his daughter."  
  
"Thanks Emily. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
Emily turned to exit, "Jarod listen to him."  
  
Jarod then went back into the room and sat at the desk looking across the desk watching Lyle. "Why'd you tell me?"  
  
"Because I couldn't hide it from you. If you found out later, then I figured you'd be even angrier, and I'd lose everything. I took a chance. Please Jarod, don't take me away from her."  
  
Jarod leaned back in the chair staring at Lyle. After a long pause he finally spoke. "Simone is a pretender, or at least she has the capabilities of one."  
  
"What? She's a pretender?"  
  
"I noticed it a year ago, and then I tested her and it proved my suspicions." Lyle was shocked by the news and didn't know how to respond. "We've spoken with her and told her that she has to hide her special talents, that she has to pretend to be like any other child."  
  
"Why?" Lyle asked before looking at Jarod and seeing the rhetorical expression on his face. "The Centre… Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you have a choice to make Lyle."  
  
"What choice?"  
  
"Two options. Simone can go home with you. Or she stays with her present guardians who'll protect her. If she goes with you she'll be very close to the Centre. They may want to test her and observe her, see if she has pretender potential, they may not. Remember you were one of the red files. If they know what we know they'll take her from you and use her. You may be compelled to then have her play down her abilities, in which case without the proper guidance she'll never reach her full potential as a human being. If she stays with her guardians, the Centre will never find her and we'll teach her about her gifts. If she goes with her guardians, you'll have to sever all ties with her and me. There can be no trace between you and her. That is the choice you have to make."  
  
Lyle listened as tears streamed down his face, trying to fathom what kind of life he would give his daughter. 'How can I make this choice? I want her back so much, but I couldn't ever lose her to the Centre.' He had to ask Jarod a difficult question, "Jarod is she happy with her guardians?"  
  
Jarod took caution in answering this question, "Simone is staying with a family that cares deeply for her. They've set up roots in their new community. She has friends in school, and she has a brother, if you will, that she really cares about. She does think of you often."  
  
"If I leave her with her guardians, can I still spend the rest of the week with her?"  
  
"Yes, no matter what you choose, you will have the next six days together."  
  
"Okay… I don't want the Centre to get a hold of her. I need her to stay with her guardians."  
  
"Are you sure Lyle? You really don't want the Centre to find out about her abilities?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. God, I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't even get pictures from her anymore, or talk on the phone?"  
  
Jarod paused and looked at him before deciding to reveal everything to him. "You would send Simone away from you rather than risk the Centre getting hold of her?" Lyle nodded in agreement as the tears continued to roll down his face. "What if we took the Centre out of the equation?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lyle asked him as he saw a glimmer of hope in what Jarod was saying.  
  
"Right now Lyle, you're either in or out?"  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jarod just looked at him with a blank face. "I'm in. I'll give up the Centre to have Simone back."  
  
"All right then, you're going to help us take down the Centre."  
  
TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Jarod's Island out in the Atlantic  
Sunday October 31  
  
"There's no backing out Lyle. If we don't pull this off or you betray us, then I doubt you'll ever see Simone again."  
  
"I know. They made me who I was, and as a result I lost Simone. I won't do it again. I don't want her to live being afraid that she'll be found out. And even though I'm grateful to her guardians who've cared for her the past two years, I want to raise my daughter. With what I had and lost in Simone, I'm disgusted by the Centre. I wouldn't wish what happened to you on anyone else or their family. I'm sorry Jarod, about it all."  
  
"Okay. Here's what's going to happen…" Jarod proceeded to tell him the entire plan and what his involvement would be in the takedown. "I want you to meet one of our co-conspirators." He then walked to the door and opened it and nodded to someone out of Lyle's view. As Miss Parker entered Jarod left the room. Nothing was able to prepare Lyle for the shock he felt when he saw his sister come in through the door.  
  
"Hey Lyle."  
  
"What? You're working with Jarod? How could you not tell me?"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm also in love with him. You never told me about helping Emily escape? Or getting Noah out of the Centre?"  
  
"Yeah, but well… you knew though anyways! I can't believe you kept this from me. How long have you been working with him?"  
  
"Since March, after Sydney's faked death."  
  
"I still can't believe you didn't tell me. I mean I almost died in your office when you brought Jarod in!"  
  
"I know Lyle, I'm sorry about that. But I had to. Jarod had to get into the Centre to get some information and set up some things. And he needed to know what you would do to get Simone back, you betrayed the Centre."  
  
"My God, all this time you knew what was going on and you never… Wait a minute did you say that you were in love with him?!"  
  
Miss Parker couldn't help but smile at his slow processing of information. "Yeah I did. I've always loved Jarod. I just didn't realize it until March. I learned a lot of things back then."  
  
Lyle was still shocked at all he was learning. 'I can't believe she loves him, but she's still at the Centre.' "I hope you've been careful! If dad ever found out-"  
  
"That's another thing I learned Lyle. Mister Parker isn't our dad. Our father is Ben Miller, he's the man mom had an affair with, she never told him that she had born him two children."  
  
"What? This is too much. Mr. Parker isn't our father."  
  
"No. And he knows it. You have to understand why I didn't tell you. Jarod had the most to lose, this is his plan, he calls the shots. He wasn't ready to bring you in on the plan. I knew you had changed, but he couldn't see it like I did."  
  
"I just can't believe this…" 

* * *

Friday November 5  
  
"Jarod how's this going to work out until we get rid of the Centre."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean with Simone? I would really like to keep seeing her until then."  
  
Jarod looked up at the others in the room, Miss Parker, Emily, and Steve, before returning his attention to Lyle. "Lyle, these next few months are going to be critical. I don't think we can risk any contact between any of us and those of you at the Centre."  
  
At this Miss Parker looked at Jarod shocked, she hadn't thought about that. "What?"  
  
"Parker after tomorrow we can't see each other again until this is all over. We have to limit our contact to the "chase". I'm sorry but we can't let the Centre think either of you are involved. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but it's the safest way."  
  
"I understand. When exactly will we be taking down the Centre?"  
  
"Sometime in the next four months."  
  
Lyle was shocked at the amount of time he would have to go without having contact with his daughter. "That long?!?! When exactly though?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"What, don't you trust me Jarod?"  
  
"Come on Jarod, just tell us when we have to be prepared at the Centre."  
  
"I'm sorry Parker, I can't tell either of you. For them to not suspect your involvement, you have to be as surprised as everyone else will be there. Believe me, I trust you both, but we have to do it this way if we want to successfully take the Centre down and live to talk about it."  
  
"Can't you at least give us some warning as to when it's going to go down?"  
  
Jarod looked at Miss Parker and Lyle before deciding. "All right, I won't be able to give you much warning though, a day at most."  
  
TBC

A/N: I don't even have a sketch for what happens next, so please bare with me. As always reviews always stimulate the mind into action!


End file.
